Twisted Reality
by Athyra
Summary: [Slightly AU]A twisted Aoshi x Misao story.When she thought that Aoshi died back at Shishio's hideout,she lost her purpose in life.She took a difficult path, obtaining power with prices, but little did she know,HE is still still out there,waiting.1st fic
1. Prologue In the Rain

Author: This is my very first attempt at a fanfiction! However, flames and criticisms are welcome. Other comments too, as they will improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. If I do, Misao would be the main character blink and put in more Aoshi/Misao interactions

**Twisted Reality**

Prologue – In the Rain

A mid-aged farmer took ginger steps towards his broken hut, wincing at every agonizing movement, and cursed the weather loudly over the resounding thunder at a distance. Another day of sweat, work and rest is like a dull trance for him; every time he raised his hoe, every time he swung his rusty sickle, his back would always remind him of his condition.

He groaned as he suppressed the urge to collapse here and then. He looked up and glanced warily at darkening sky, grey clusters of cloud looming ominously above, and trudged on, for he'd rather bear with the pain for just a few more moments, reaching his suddenly looking nice and dry hut, than being soaked to the bones.

"Mou, Kurosuke! You shouldn't be out this late! Your back has been acting up again, hasn't it? Here, let me help – I've got dinner ready," a woman with kind brown eyes supported the man carefully, and he was more than content to let his wife do so. He smiled inwardly to himself; Kea is a patient and caring woman, never complaining about their lifestyle, and always encouraging him and their family even in the darkest of times. Thinking that, Kurosuke frowned, his guilt increased everyday by barely providing enough for his family. He sighed as he looked at their tattered rags, hardly qualified as clothing. Kea gave him and understanding look, patting him reassuringly as she led him to one of the two only room sin the hut.

Kurosuke could not help but straighten his back proudly at the sight of their daughter. Only six years of age, Kayko already understood the way they must work to survive, and was lending her papa all the help she could. Ever so energetic, petite girl bounced up and down, her long braid swing back and forth behind her. "Papa!" the girl practically launched herself at her weary father, almost knocking him off balance.

"There, there Kayko. Your Oto-san is very tired today," scolded Kea gently, pulling her exhilarated daughter off him. "Now, now, Kea, my kawaii Kayko-chan is just glad to see her dear-old-poppi, aren't you, ne?" laughed Kurosuke whole-heartedly, giving Kayko a fatherly hug. "Ne, papa, I stacked four piles of wood today! Kayko is strong, ne?" grinned the tiny girl, the smile almost too big for her face.

"That's my little girl!" Kurosuke patted her on the head, once again guilty of their income. His family is so loving and loyal to him, yet his wife could not dress in those expensive kimonos, and his daughter cannot live a normal life, interacting with other kids. They lived in a secluded, deserted area surrounded by forests. His crops have to be sold by carriage, which had been difficult since his good ol' horse had died recently. He sighed inwardly again. He is going to get his little girl education, if it is the last thing he ever did.

"Well, let's have some warm broth, shall we? It's going to get cold!" reminded Kea, helping her husband to the chair. As they were about to start eating, ticking sounds of rain began to clatter on their fragile-looking roof, and thunder boomed somewhere in the distance.

"Quite a downpour we have, anada. Do you think our house can make it through tonight?" asked Kea worriedly, lighting up the last remaining candle they have.

"I think it's quite alright. Good thing I got in before getting plastered by all that water, ne, my Kayko-chan?" Kurosuke tickled her daughter fondly as she nodded and giggled in agreement.

Suddenly, Kayko looked out the window and asked her father in confusion, "Ne, Papa, there's a person out there! Should we let her in, Papa? It must be really cold out there!"

Kurosuke smiled at her in assurance, happy at her daughter's compassion. He pushed his face against the window, trying to get a better look of the person. _Who could be doing outside at this hour, and in this storm, no less?_

With the light from the lightning, Kurosuke was able to see the shadowed figure standing somewhere between his hut and the edge of the forest; a young woman stood stock still, her face facing the sky, eyes closed like one enjoying a shower. She wore tight azure pants, and a skin tight blue shirt with long, loose sleeves. She had tied her long, dark blue hair at the base of her neck, now drenched and sticking against her skin, framing her small face perfectly. Kurosuke's alarm went off as he saw a long katana belted against her hip, the dark sheath looking perilous and grim. _A sword this day and age? This is the Meji era, and a woman no less…_

As if hearing his thoughts, the woman turned slowly, and Kurosuke found his eyes locked with hers. His heart was gripped with unknown pain as he looked her large, sapphire eyes like pools of sheer sadness, and made him want to help her.

As sudden as the emotion, her eyes seemed to be icy blue, devoid of any feeling, her face blank as she stared back, making Kurosuke wonder if he had imagined the whole thing.

An opening of the door snapped him out of his thoughts; Kea was calling for Kayko, and Kurosuke ran after his precious treasure, forgotten all about the rain.

As he reached Kayko and the mysterious woman, he was able to pick up their conversation. "Nee-chan? Why are you standing in the rain alone? Isn't it wet and uncomfortable?" Kayko asked, large eyes blinking with curiosity. The woman looked down and smiled, and Kurosuke felt that she looked more beautiful without that unsuitable frown she wore before. She bent down to the girl's eye level and said in a very feminine but quiet voice, "To me, rain is refreshing; it helps me cleanse my soul, as nature embraces me within their protectiveness."

Kayko's inquisitive eyes brightened, "well, Papa said that crying helps cleanse the soul too! Whenever Kayko's sad, I cry and Papa and Mama would hold me until I feel all better! Are you sad, nee-chan?"

The woman eyes looked distant as she replied, "Perhaps I am, little one……Hello, sir. I am sorry to keep your daughter out in rain for so long." She bowed slightly to Kurosuke, who picked Kayko up with effort.

"It's okay, lady. Maybe you want to come inside too? We have more space to spare for a soaking traveler," his eyes glinted good-humoredly, and the woman smiled back, though it lacked the passion Kayko had.

"Thank you for your kindness, I hope I am not intruding on anything," she said politely, walking behind Kurosuke as he led her to his hut.

"Hello there, jou-san. I'm Kea and this is my husband, Kurosuke, and daughter Kayko. Would you like some soup?" Kea smiled motherly at the woman. She can't look more than 19, and she seemed tired and hungry.

Kea was trying to dry her jumping daughter with a large rag, the cleanest one they own. Kurosuke took sips of the broth and felt warmer, his teeth stopped chattering. He did not complain, though, like he would beofre; he was somewhat content at helping out someone.

"I couldn't do that. I have my lunch with me. Thank you for hospitality. You can have some rice balls if you want. It's the least I can repay you all,"The womanbowed slightly again, gesturing at the damp, but not quite soggy bundle she held in her hand. Kurosuke saw that she wore some kind of arm guard, covering her forearms, wrists and stopped at her knuckles. When she saw their hesitation, she smiled again kindly, "Please take some. It would do good to my conscience that I know at least I pay you in some way.

Kayko grabbed one and stuffed it in her mouth. "It's delicious!" squealed Kayko in delight. The woman watched the family, a struggling emotion flickered in her eyes, trying to break free of the seal she put on long ago.

'Hey, we don't get visitors, nor travelers a lot. Do you have any story you can tell us? Kayko's been wanting for some new story for a while," asked Kurosuke hopefully, and Kayko nodded enthusiastically.

The woman looked out the window, lips pursed as if deciding on something, and nodded to herself before turning back to the family. _It is time I let it out. I have to let it out sometime, so why not know?_

"Very well. I will tell you of a story of a girl I know long ago, whose life had taken a drastic change, and she went on a journey, to train, to find herself again, and to find her retrieve her lost purpose in life," the woman began quietly, scanning the expectant yet anxious looks on the family's faces.

She swallowed as she continued, swirls of emotions spinning inside her head as she dug out her past, the past she forbid herself to recall, "Three years ago, there was a girl named Makimachi Misao, a genki, carefree ninja………"

As her past began to unravel, the woman felt herself being transported back in time, the images, and every single detail still so vivid in her mind. Way back, to the day she found out. The day her hopes were crushed, and her heart gouged and shattered. The day she found out about Aoshi-sama's death.

End of Prologue.

Genki energetic

Ne hey, or 'isn't it', or 'right?'

Mou geez (not that informal)

Oto-san father

Kawaii cute

(Japanese translations just in case. Any mistakes are welcome to be corrected.)

(Very first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think)

- Kaco -


	2. Chapter 1 Crushing News

Author: thanks for all the reviews!

Charmed Wolf – Thanks for the encouragement! You're right, it does help :)

Yuki – Didn't know you know my story -gasp- oh well. Thanks Yuki-chan!

gabyhyatt - thanks! -grins happily-

-

-

-

-(Again, please pardon any format mistakes. Still trying to figure out how to make it look, well, normal.)

(Any plot changes different from the manga/anime are for the sake of the plot.) You have been warned.

-Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. RK. T-T don't make me repeat it.

-

-

Chapter 1 Crushing News

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" yelled Sanosuke, trying his best to support Kenshin, while Saito looked at them with narrowed wolf eyes. Saito caught the long sheathe Aoshi threw at him, baffled at the other man's actions, wondering why he gave him, the wolf of Mibu, his precious kodachis.

"………tell my regards to the Oniwabanshuu. I am sorry for everything……the weapon…is not mine to keep……do whatever you will with it……" said Aoshi, turning his back on them, his icy blue eyes staring into nothingness, ready to greet his fate, and reunite with his dead comrades. _Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, Hannya……I am going to join you, like what I should have done in the first place……instead of going after Battousai and almost killing Okina. I would not greet you with his blood stained on my kodachis, minna……. And, Misao, I……_

"Bakayarou! Kenshin's already promised that Weasel he would bring you back! What are you doing, breaking that promise!" hollered Sano angrily, and Saito told him in his trademark calm voice, which irritated Sano endlessly, "Ahou, can't you see the bridge is split in half? Or has idiocy taken your sight as well? There's a gaping hole in the middle, just like the one you obviously have in your brain."

Before Sano could make a retort, an immense explosion went off with the collapsing building in front of their eyes, consumed in a raging inferno, covering the other half of the bridge completely.

"…… ?" Sano could gasp, gawking at the spot Aoshi was standing only a few moments ago. Saito sighed exasperatedly and pulled him towards the escape route.

"Stop lounging about and get moving! You are only going to get blasted too. I am sure Raccoon girl wouldn't want that?" Saito remarked wryly as he dashed through hallways, dragging a dazed Sano and unconscious former-hitokiri with him, as much as he wanted to just leave them there. _We should be out in a while, according to this blue imprint of the structure…_

Sano had forgotten all about his rage towards the former Shinsengumi third squad leader. Only one thought ran through his mind, _the weasel's going to be crushed……Kenshin did not know the promise he worked so hard to keep is all in vain……_

* * *

"Excuse me? We have arrested the intruders. So you can go to the police hospital now," said a police officer kindly, looking around at the battered members of Oniwabanshuu and Kenshin-gumi, especially at the destroyed remains of the Aoiya. 

"Hmm? There really isn't anything wrong with me. See?" Okina replied, lifting his heavily bandaged arm.

The officer smiled nervously, "Well, the others seemed to be injured pretty badly……it is better if they get treatment right away…"

Misao cut him off, defiant, "No way. We are waiting for our friends. We cannot afford to move from this spot until they come back!" She put her hands on her hips, gazing at the officer as if daring him to speak otherwise.

"He will come back. Kenshin's definitely going to come back! Ugh…" groaned Yahiko, lying on his stomach as Kaoru looked at him worriedly. "You shouldn't move, Yahiko! The gash on your back is serious!"

"Well, well, look how faithful my baka-deshi's followers are," commented Hiko Seijuro calmly, taking a sip from his sake bottle.

Misao glared at him, nonplussed, "How can you be so relaxed?"

Hiko glanced at the bristling weasel and replied confidently, "Even if he is a baka-deshi, he is still the apprentice of Hiko Seijuro. There is no way he could die off easily." He turned around to look at Misao, "The same can be said for the guy you are waiting for, right?"

Misao was a little taken aback, but smiled slightly. _That's right … Hannya-kun said so… that Aoshi-sama is coming back. Himura promised… Aoshi-sama will return…_

"See they're coming," said Hiko, pointing to the three figured walking towards them in a steady pace.

Despite of his injury, Yahiko got up and ran after Kaoru, towards a grinning Sano, supporting a bloody Kenshin. Saito lighted up his cigarette in amusement as he watched the raccoon fussing over them, and Yahiko's excited voice.

Misao ran to them, happy to see that Himura, though wounded, was still breathing steadily. A sudden chill assaulted her body as she got closer, her steps gradually came to a stop. She felt numb, her heart pounding against her broken ribs, making it more painful. _Where is Aoshi-sama……?_

"We need to get you two fixed immediately!" Kaoru purposely left out Saito, who pretended to look hurt with a mock gesture, putting his hand over his heart. Kaoru ignored the wolf as she continued, "I'll write a letter to Megumi-san right now. Let's go to the Shirobeko for now."

Sano grinned teasingly, "The fox? Are you sure about that, jou-chan?" Kaoru hit him playfully, causing the ex-gangster to grunt in pain.

"Ano……I know you are injured and tired but…where is Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao quietly, her boldness and bounciness disappeared, her tone grave.

Sano looked at the girl uneasily, her large, expectant eyes hurting him more than his wounds. _What am I going to tell her? How can anyone say it to her face?_

Upon Misao's question, the rest of the Oniwabanshuu crowded around them; even Yahiko and Kaoru turned to look at Sano after putting Kenshin on a stretcher. Saito, crossed his arms, partially amused and partially feeling sorry for the girl he so 'fondly' dubbed weasel. _Won't be one anymore after this….._thought Saito as he puffed out a ring of smoke.

The silence continued as Sano lipped his dry lips, attempting to prolong his answer. Misao shifted apprehensively, a growing sense of dread gripping her heart, making it difficult to breathe.

She grabbed Sano's collar, pulling him close and also careful not to hurt him further. "Where, is, Aoshi-sama?" Misao repeated slowly, pronouncing each word as if teaching a toddler new words.

Sano exhaled heavily, diverting his gaze, using his shuddering arm to pry away Misao's clammy fingers. "I……" he swallowed, trying say something. Anything.

Misao couldn't take it anymore; she shouted frantically, "What's with the silence, Rooster-head? Why aren't you saying anything? WHERE IS AOSHI-SAMA?"

"Can't you tell that ahou doesn't want to tell you, Weasel?" Saito stepped closer, casually blocking a frenzy punch from the girl.

He stared down at her, and said with all the amount of pity he had (which wasn't much), "Battousai had defeated Shinomori,waking himup to present as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. During the fight with Makoto Shishio, Battousai was out for awhile, and that rooster and I _attempted_," Saito squeezed disgust at that word, "to buy Battousai sometime. (Although, he was seriously going to bring Shishio down, but they don't have to know that) Naturally, so did Shinomori. Most of the wounds you see on us were inflicted at that time, Shinomori the most. But that was enough for the Battousai to get back on his feet, finishing Shishio off, just as that scum burned all by himself. Apparently, his death was too much for one of his lackey, and he set the whole place up in fire. Shinomori was rather slow at escaping, until he stopped at the bridge connecting the fighting arena to the rest of the hideout. A sudden fire blasted through the middle of the bridge, separating us from him." Saito raised his eyebrow suggestively, and Sano caught his hint to continue.

"Then, he told me……to send his apologies to the Oniwabanshuu, for everything………and…," Sano's voice cracked, his throat constricting painfully as he looked at Misao's deathly white face. Sano swallowed again, getting rid of the lump that clogged his throat. He whispered sadly, "Shinomori Aoshi is dead……the whole place exploded...there was no way he could make it to the other side without that bridge……I am sorry."

Kaoru gasped, along with the other members of the Oniwbanshuu, and they threw sympathizing glances at the quiet ninja girl. No movement, no sound, Misao just stood there, staring blankly at Sano, trying to process the information in her head.

_Misao-sama…Misao-sama……Aoshi-sama is going to come back…… please wait for him… wait for him… _Hannya had told her that as she almost passed out during the fight with Kamatari the Great Scythe.

_Aoshi had not taken to the path of chaos yet, Okina-dono, or you would be in the grave already. I am sure that he, subconsciously, lowered the strength of the Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren. He has not abandon everything yet. I believe in his heart de gozaru. The place for Aoshi's rest is not in death, but right here, in the Aoiya. I will bring Aoshi back. _Himura had promised. Himura Kenshin doesn't lie. He had promised.

_The same could be said for the guy you are waiting for, right?_ Hiko Seijuro's words had reassured her. It sounded so convincing, so sure, and had given her hope. The master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu could not be wrong. She had seen his strength. He could not be wrong. Yet…

_Shinomori Aoshi is dead…… Shinomori Aoshi is dead……dead…… dead… _Sanos' voice echoed in her mind like a broken doll. _Aoshi-sama…is dead? The Aoshi-sama?_

Suddenly she saw one of the most precious memory she held, one she treasured above all others, flashing tauntingly.

_A 10-year-oldMisao bouncing up and down in a 20-year-old Aoshi's lap. He smiled lightly, which meant volumes for his usually expressionless exterior. "Ne? Aoshi-sama? We'll be together forever, ne? Zutto…," grinned the little Misao like a Cheshire cat. _

_Aoshi ruffed her hair gently, pausing and replied slowly, "Aa…." Misao's face lit up and she jumped, giving a surprised Aoshi the tightest hug she could muster. "Daisuki, Aoshi-sama!" squealed Misao happily, and he hugged her back uncertainly. _

_Okina stood at the background smiling sadly at the two, and Okon and Omasu were wiping away something on their faces. Whether it was because of tears or fake ones Misao never knew, for she was too happy surrounded by her dearest Aoshi-sama's warmth. Hannya and the others stood to the side, looking guilty and depressed. Misao never saw the dejected look flickered on Aoshi's face. She had only wondered why Jiya looked down. _

_She knew why the next day. It was the very next day Aoshi-sama and Hannya-tachi left._

_She remembered the days she cried and cried, not understanding why Aoshi-sama had broken his promise. She believed in him, and always will. As she grew up, she started to accept his reasons. He cared for his comrades, who she loved dearly too, and left her for their sake, including hers. However, she had not forgotten his broken promise. Why had he promised her if he wasn't going to keep it? Why would anybody make promises without the ability to fulfill it? Why?_

_You lied, Hannya-kun. You lied, Himura. I trusted you, I believed you. Aoshi-sama isn't coming back…he did not return……you lied…_

Misao put her hands on each side of her head, and let out a wail of anguish, echoing in thestifling night. Such wretched sound wasforever engraved in those who knew her. She collapsed, vaguely hearing her friends' concerned voices as darkness took over, giving her a sense of peace and comfort she desperately needed.

It was the last they saw of the weasel girl they knew and loved.Only abroken, bitter shell was left behind.

* * *

He opened his eyes and closed them again at the bright light shining down. He felt sore all over, dried blood making an uncomfortable paste on his limbs and torso. He groaned as he sat up sluggishly, putting a hand against his pounding temple. He looked around, finding himself on the shore of a river with clusters of singed debris floating like carcasses. 

He wondered why he was here. A sudden terror gripped him as her looked at his hands in dismay.

_Who am I?_

_-_

_-_

End of chapter 1 Crushing News.

-

Translations:

_Zutto_, forever

_Kodachi_, sword between the length of a katana and a tonto.

_Baka deshi_, stupid apprentice.

_Daisuki_, love you or really like you

_Minna, _everyone

-

-

What do you think of this chapter? Who's the man in the end? -Giving everyone a knowing look- This chapter is basically explaining what had happened, and also Misao's reflections on the 'promises'.

PLEASE REVIEW! sweatdrop

-Kaco-


	3. Chapter 2 Gone

Author: Oo now to the accepting part for Misao. I feel bad for being so mean towards her….sweatdrop……warning, she is going to be OOC, considering the circumstances.

-

-Charmed Wolf -(grins broadly) thanks again for your encouragement! (hugs Aoshi plushieO.o) I love peanut butter!

-animefan3534 - thanks! Well, that man is really...(points to story below)

-Yuki - (whacks her back) aye aye thanks matey! (I don't know why I said that) And you'll just have to read on, no peeking, to be fair.

-

-

Disclaimer: sniff. Sniff. No amount of whining is going to help….I don't own RK.

-

-

-

Chapter 2 Gone

_-_

_-_

_A small girl kneeled in front of a burned down house, blood splattered everywhere, with no exception on the little figure._

_A group of ninjas huddled around the ruins, and one with grey beard walked towards the little child, bending down and whispered gently, 'Misao-chan?' _

_She gave no response, staring at the decimated corpses that were her parents. Her eyes wide and unblinking, making no sound, and she clenched her tiny fist hard on the broken sheathe of afractured kodachi. The one that belonged to her grandfather, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu._

_The older man sighed, depressed, "Aoshi, come.You seemed to be closer to her than most. She won't let go of the kodachi. See if you cancoax her out of it, though it is understandable."_

"V_ery well, Okina," nodded a fifteen year old Aoshi curtly, his scarf covering half of his face. He gazed at the little girl, showing no emotions outside when, on the inside, he was having a heated turmoil, trying to accept the death of Okashira Makimachi, whom he had looked up to all his life. Misao had always been inseparable since their childhood, just like real brother and sister._

_She had just witnessed the deaths of her family. No one knows who had done it; no one knows any possible murderer capable of defeating the Okashira. Aoshi's heart went out to her, wondering at the little girl's silence._

_Aoshi knelt down in front of her, prying her fingers away from the bloody weapon. It took awhile, but as soon as her fingers released their grip on the hilt, she gripped his uniform hard. She buried her head in his scarf, as if trying to burrow a hole to escape reality._

_No matter what he did, Misao showed no signs of letting go. When he stood up, Misao clung on and whispered, her tiny voice raspy and full of panic, "Don't leave me. Onegai." That did it. Aoshi embraced Misao gently as he lifted her off the ground, muttering words of comfort._

"_Let her rest, that poor girl," said Okina sadly, giving a regretful glance at his dead best friend, "We didn't come on time……poor Misao-chan…go back to the Aoiya, Aoshi, we'll take care of the rest…" _

_Aoshi nodded, careful not to wake the now sleeping girl in his arms._

_A twelve year old Omasu and thirteen year old Okon cornered Aoshi as he got back, inquiring looks on their face. Catching their silent question, he nodded in confirmation, and Omasu cried quietly as Okon put an arm around her, crying as well._

_Aoshi tried to hand Misao to them, but her grip was surprisingly strong for a five-year-old. Aoshi's expression softened, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her wet eyes. "I'm sorry…I won't leave you, Misao-chan." Misao smiled hugging him closer as if hearing his words._

_The scene suddenly shifted as the present Misao stood in a bamboo forest, and Aoshi stood with his back facing her, his trench coat fluttering with the wind. _

"_Aoshi-sama?" Misao began to yell, nervous as he started moving away. He did not look back, not even sparing her glance or a word of farewell. He kept walking._

_In front of him stood Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, Hannya, her parents and her grandfather._

_Misao's eyes widened in realization as she screamed feverishly, "No you can't go! Not you too! Not anymore! No! Everyone's gone…you can't leave me here! Aoshi-sama!"_

_Aoshi's silhouette began to fade along with the rest of them. They all wore a kind but heartbreaking smile. Aoshi turned abruptly and caught Misao's eyes, filled with sorrow. He smiled lightly before disappearing completely._

"_AOSHI-SAMA!"_

* * *

Misao's eyes snapped open, sweat drenching her body, and sobs shook her small frame. She was wearing a sleeping yukata, her futon tossed across the room during her rough sleep. She stared at the ceiling, her tears eventually came to a stop as the sense of reality sunk in. 

_Everybody's gone. Aoshi-sama is gone._ She stared blankly into space, half wondering where she was until she finally recognized her room.

_My room? Isn't the Aoiya destroyed…? And my ribs…they don't hurt anymore, so what…? _Misao wondered half-heartedly, still utterly lost in her own world. Upon closer inspection, she found that the materials are rather new, and her possessions must have been found under all that rubble, and had been put in place to imitate her old room.

_So, they built the Aoiya while I was out? How long was I out, and why……? Oh yeah, that……_

She remembered brief scenes, vaguely recalling Sano's devastating words, and her memory grew fuzzy after that. She used her hand to support her self as she sat up, her hand brushing against a cold material.

She spun to look at the object, gasping slightly at the familiarity. _Aoshi-sama's kodachis……_ She held the weapon in her hands delicately, afraid that it would shatter like glass if she was careless. She fingered along a dark stain on it, wondering whether it's the victim's blood, or…….

She stared at it for awhile, as a radical desire crept into her mind. A crazed glint shone in her dull eyes. _I can be with them……they can't leave me now……I can finally see them again…

* * *

_

Far far away, the man woke up in cold sweat, a memory of a little girl hanging onto him for dear life came back to him indistinctly. His ice blue eyes looked around in confusion. He recalled passing out in a forest, but now he was covered with bandages, some of the injury not even hurting anymore.

"Ah you are awake," said a kind voice gently, "Dr.Shima is the name. You've been out for almost three weeks. You are lucky to be alive, with those gashes on you. It was fortunate that I was picking up medicinal herbs that day. What is your name?"

The man blinked, trying to process the information the doctor just old him, and his dream.

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything," he replied in a baritone voice, wavering a little due to lack of usage.

Dr. Shima stroked his chin, deep in thought, "I see……judging from the cut on your head, I should say you have gotten amnesia. Don't worry, I am sure your memories will return, though it was uncertain when. I will leave you to your thoughts now, as you probably wanted to be alone."

The man nodded in agreement, and the doctor rose and closed the door behind him. The man brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes, his mind in a mess. _Who is that little girl? What was her name again? Is she my sister? No, I don't think so…and what did she call me? Is my name……Aoshi?

* * *

_

Kaoru sighed heavily, holding a bowl of water, walking steadily towards Misao's room. The past three weeks went by like a blur, though giving them a fair amount of stress; Kenshin and Misao were still unconscious. Megumi was certain when she announced that, even though it would take some time, Ken-san is going to be alright. As for Misao……Kaoru frowned sadly, recalling that the genki kunoichi fainted after screaming in agony. She understood, on some level, how Misao must have felt, as she was often worried about Kenshin in such way. It was not that she didn't trust his strength, they all did, but she still stressed over his safety.

Yahiko walked beside her, trying to look unconcerned, though she knew he was deeply concerned about Kenshin and the weasel he actually liked arguing with, like that 'busu' beside him.

Kaoru frowned again, since it had been three weeks since Misao found out the news. It was understandable that Kenshin needed such rest physically, but Misao, though needing rest too, should not be out for so long. During that time, the Aoiya had been rebuilt and they moved in again just a few days ago, and Misao still showed no signs of waking up. Megumi told them that emotional wounds were the hardest to recover from, and she needed all the rest she could get. The fox doctor had explained seriously that Misao may have wanted to escape the harsh reality, and locked herself in her dreams.

Sano, Okina and the rest of them had already recovered, though Megumi forbid the ex-gangster from doing anything rash with his still bandaged right hand. Saito had returned to the police immediately after Kenshin had been transported to the Shirobeko. Saito had smirked at her lightly, before handing Okina Aoshi's kodachis, saying simply, "Shinomori doesn't want them," and he left without another word. Sano had been trying to contact him, reminding him of their unfinished duel back at Tokyo, but was unsuccessful.

Yahiko tensed at he heard the unmistakable sound of metal scraping against metal. "Busu, did you hear that?"

Kaoru pursed her lips, willing to let that 'busu' business slip. Just this time. "Yes, Yahiko-CHAN," he bristled at that but said nothing, "It sounded like when one unsheathed a katana………" she trailed off, and Yahiko continued for her, his eyes bulging in shock, "and we left the kodachis in her room!"

Putting two and two together, the two ran to her room, regardless of the water spilling from the forgotten bowl.

"Misao-chan!" shrieked Kaoru fearfully, her voice caught in her throat as she opened the door, witnessing the scene before her.

Misao's face was away from them, her left hand trembling, holding the sheathe; her right hand, though, was firm and sure, gripping the kodachi and pointing it towards her heart.

"Kuso! Yamerou, Misao!" bellowed Yahiko, deflecting the weapon just in time with his shinai. The sword edge, instead of her heart, slashed at her cheek instead, though she showed no sign of pain or recognizing them.

"What happened?" footsteps were heard, and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu crowded around the door, including Megumi.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Yahiko gritted his teeth, trying to force his voice to sound more gentle.

Misao hung her head, her dark bangs obscuring her eyes; her hands were limp by her side, blood trickling down her cheek. She seemed to murmur more to herself, "……why didn't you let me die……why…… gone…they…gone…minna……death…gone…"These strings of broken words sent shivers down their spine.

They stared at her with mixtures of shock and pity. Megumi snapped out of her trance, "I'll go get some bandages."

Okina was shaking his head, looking at his beloved adoptive granddaughter, "My little angel……why?" _Please don't scare your old man like that...suicide_…

Kaoru knelt beside her, and Yahiko used his shinai to push the kodachis as far as possible, reassuring himself that they were out of her reach.

"Remember, Misao-chan? You stopped that Juppogatana okama, Kamatari...I think,when he tried to kill himself after we defeated him! He said he wanted to die, but you stopped him, Misao-chan. You were right about that. You shouldn't do this…" Kaoru felt tears gathering up around her eyes.

Misao lifted her head, her energetic, sparkling blue eyes replaced with dull, empty voids, "Why not…? Everyone is gone……so why not? I have no reason…to live…"

Yahiko opened his mouth angrily, but Okina put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in a silent 'no'. Kaoru threw her arms around Misao sisterly, though she herself was the one crying.

Misao's body was still limp, though she snuggled her head in Kaoru's arms and muttered quietly, sounding like a five-year-old, "Okaa-san……don't leave me again……"

They all gasped inwardly, but Kaoru held on, trying to pat the girl to sleep as her mother had done to her when she was a little kid.

Misao closed her eyes, and the feeling of being hugged by Aoshi-sama came back to her, as he always did after she had nightmares of her family's slaughter, and she fell into an uneventful sleep.

* * *

Days went back quickly, and Misao had not said a single word since then. She rarely ate anything, and she was put on constant watch either under Okon or Omasu, in case of another attempted suicide. 

Okina had explained to the Kenshin-gumi, minus Kenshin who was still asleep, of Misao's past. Weeks after the Okashira's death, with no clues whatsoever of the murderer's identity, Okina had given leadership to Aoshi, as he felt himself too old for the position. It was rarely seen Aoshi without a trotting Misao behind, smiling widely up at the young Okashira in adoration. Whenever he's on duty, either Hannya or the other three would be with her; Hannya taught her kenpo, Beshimi taught her the basics of kunai use, Shikijo gave her some endurance training, and Hyottoko, well, he would always humor the tiny girl with his fire. Therefore, Aoshi and the rest were a second family to her, even though she sometimes still cried after her mother in her sleep.

Kaoru bit her lips in grief, remembering all too well how she felt when her parents died. But she was a lot older than Misao when it happened, and she did not witness their deaths. Furthermore, it was accident, that her father was shot by a stray bullet from an insane gangster. If it wasn't for Gensai-sensei, Kaoru didn't know what she would have done. Taking care of chibi Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan took her mind off a lot of things, but her loneliness was still there. If it wasn't for a certain red-headed rurouni………

Kaoru shuddered, not even wanting to think about her life without the kind swordsman, rough ex-fighter-for-hire, bratty but adorable (she would rather worship Saito than saying that aloud) little samurai, and even the fox doctor. True, they had become a vital part of her life she enjoyed so much, a new family she loved dearly.

Kaoru just hoped that the Oniwabanshuu were enough for Misao, hoping that she would pull through. Her train of thoughts were broken when the fox doctor's scolding voice rang through the hallway.

"Where do you think you are going, Misao-chan? You shouldn't be out of bed yet," Megumi put her hands on her hips, her face a strict-doctor-ly expression.

Misao might as well be a ghost then, gliding across the floor in her long, white yukata, her face pale and lifeless.

"To the temple," breathed Misao, and Kaoru had a hard time hearing her.

"Temple?" blinked Megumi, she went after Misao, but was interrupted by Sano.

"Yo, Weasel, wanna go have a drink wi'me?" grinned Sano, his fishbone sticking out of his mouth.

"Mou, that tori-atama, so insensitive……" growled Megumi, two pairs of angry fox ears sticking erect from her hair.

"Ne, Megumi-san, I think Sanosuke's trying to cheer her up. I think he's trying to get Misao going again, calling her itachi. I believe getting angry is better than nothing, don't you think?" Kaoru stopped Megumi from hitting Sano with her medicine chest.

Yahiko popped out from behind Sano, waving his shinai a little. He pointed it to her Misao, challenging her, "Want to have a spar with me, Weasel? There is no way you could beat me!"

He still remembered when he argued with her over trivial things, the results with him getting pinned down by some of her kunais, and her flying in the air with her Demon Bird kick of joy.

Misao swept pass them, silent, and continued forward.

Yahiko gritted his teeth, "Oi! Are you ignoring me? Are you actually afraid that you are going to lose? Too bad, I guess I'm just too out of reach for a weasel like you!" Yahiko waited for an furious retort, or a kunai flying at him.

Nothing. She was already opening the back door.

Sano and Yahiko exchanged looks. "Come on, itachi-chan! Party with us! Don't leave a humble good ol' Sano drinking sake all by himself, ne?" Sano was getting desperate to get a response.

Misao paused, and Sano wasn't letting the opportunity to go to waste; he failed to see her trembling.

"That's right! You should be cheerful and back on your genki self in no time at all! Let's go, Yahiko, jou-chan and kitsune!" Inside, Sano was already dancing in victory.

Misao let out a hollow, dry laugh, "Cheerful? _Cheerful?_ You are a funny man, rooster. Real funny. So hilarious I can barely walk. Just like when you told me about…… _him_. Very funny."

She stared at them with a frozen look in her bitter eyes, and continued in the direction of the temple.

A stunned silence wasn't enough to describe how they felt. The fishbone dropped to the ground softly as Sano gaped at her retreating shadow. Guilt swallowed him whole, reminding him again when he broke the news to her.

"Let's go have a drink anyway, tori-atama. She needs time. It's not your fault," whispered Megumi softly, tugging his jacket.

They did not see Misao hiding behind the shades of trees, herface buried in her hands. _Gomen, minna……I can't bear it…… I can't get close to you anymore…I might lose it all too…I have to get away. Yes, the temple is a place where I can meditate. Concentrate and perhaps, I can find a new reason to live…

* * *

_

"You shouldn't be up, Aoshi-san. Even though your body is healed, your mind cannot cope with it yet," said Dr.Shima hurriedly, trying to force the tall man back in bed, stuffing a blanket over him.

'Thank you for your concern, but I have to go. I must find the broken pieces of my past," replied Aoshi, his voice still cold and deprived of emotion, just like before. He was like a wal of mountain for the short doctor, who resigned in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I won't stop you. But come back whenever you feel something wrong, then," sighed the doctor in despair, shaking his head. What a stubborn and somewhat scary patient he had.

Aoshi took long strides across the floor, and was quickly out of the door. He went straight into the forest the doctor had said when he found him. Aoshi was surprised how natural it felt, jumping from tree to tree.

_Was I a ninja? Why can't I remember any of the names, of the faces that keep appearing in my head? Who was that name with a cross-shaped scar? Most importantly, who was that smiling girl with a long braid? Why does it hurt so much just to think about her?_

A pair of glittering eyes peered out from behind a bush, and a low, feral growl blended with the sound of metal chafing against metal.

-

-

-

-

End of Chapter 2 Gone

-

-

Translation – Oo I suppose I don't need any more translations. I figure most people no what the words mean. If not, tell me in your reviews.

-

-

Ooo, who was targeting after Aoshi?

Misao is just too depressed to do anything, and too afraid that she would lose more of her close friends, since eight of her cherished ones are already gone.

No Himura action yet. He was still unconscious Don't worry, he'll wake up next chapter.

-

-

(holding the kodachis menacingly)

Review or I'll……chop some apples for you? (blink)

-Kaco-


	4. Chapter 3 Sayonara

Author: Well, turning point in their lives O-o And Misao's going to be OOC again because of, well, you'll see. And a bit of bad language.

-**IMPORTANT- **I'm going on a vaction tomorrow, so I might not update that often. BUT, that doesn't mean I haven't written the chapter yet. I only means I have trouble finding computers to upload. (too busy shopping I s-ppose) Oops, I'm rambling on.

-

-

-Charmed Wolf - thanks! Ah, motivation keeps me going (wheeeeeee)

-Yuki- I thought you like oranges better?

-Nevaeh Azalea- (squealing like an excited child) yeeeeeeee new reader! Thanks. I am not infected with the deadly disease of writer's block yet. So I'll update as soon as I can!

-

Disclaimer: I down own RK, though I have a weasel and icicle plushie (blink)

-

-

-

**Chapter 3 Sayonara**

-

-

Himura Kenshin woke up from the sound of ruckus ringing in his ears. He brushed his red hair out of his eyes as he pushed himself off the futon, grasping for his sakabatou.

His body felt stiff, but otherwise great. He can only conclude that he had been unconscious for so long that even these hideous injuries had healed. He slid open the shoji, breathing in the morning air, simply enjoying the sense of peace. _The Aoiya seemed a little different de gozaru. It looks new. Judging from the noise downstairs, Sano, Yahiko, Okina-dono and Kaoru-dono must be fine. Oro? Megumi-dono is here too? No one can heal me as well as her, I suppose. Where is Misao-dono?_

Kenshin descended from the stairs, his foot steps even lighter than a cat's, walking towards the room that produced that loudest racket.

He stood at the open door, smiling, "Ohayo de gozaru – OROOO?"

A flying projectile smacked him in the face, and he found himself lying face up with swirling eyes.

"Kenshin! Look what you've done you brat!" There's no doubt about it, it's Kaoru-dono's voice. And Yahiko seems to be the one throwing…… the shinai? No wonder it hurts more than a flying sandle.

His eyes snapped back to normal as he gazed into Kaoru's concerned eyes, and felt himself relax in her warmth.

"Daijoubu de gozaru. Sessha is fine," nodded Kenshin and stood up, looking around the room.

Sano looked like he was in the middle of bickering with the fox doctor. Kenshin's assumption is right; Megumi-dono did come here. No matter how much they argue and tease each other, there was no denying how close those two are. Kenshin smiled lightly and saw Yahiko looking sheepish, and trying to glare at Kaoru at the same time.

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at Yahiko, smiling broadly, seeing that her Kenshin had finally woke up; it was as if a heavy weight was lift off her chest.

Okina was singing with Shiro and Kuro, and Okon and Omasu seemed to be in a deep conversation about, ahem, Hiko Seijuro.

"Ooooh! Kenshin, you finally woke up, you! Don't want to make jou-chan any more nervous, would ya?" Sano gave Kenshin a typical greeting, which involves Kenshin choked in a deadlock.

"Tori-atama! Don't be so rough with Ken-san! He just woke up, remember?" scolded Megumi, pulling on his ears.

"Himura-kun, want ter sing ne……next?" Okina's voice slurred, swinging around a bottle of sake.

Himura sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "Sessha will decline de gozaru." He felt that something was wrong, something amiss from the picture of happiness. The jubilant voice he was used to hearing wasn't present.

"Ano, Kaoru-dono, where is Misao-dono?" asked Kenshin.

The room had gone quiet instantly. Kenshin didn't beat around the bush, his face became serious, "Did something happen?" _Was she injured? Is she okay? It would be my fault, dragging her into this in the first place…she should be okay de gozaru. Aoshi said he was coming back. Maybe she was with him? Why hasn't anybody answered?_

The sound of the back door creaking open broke the silence, and Kenshin craned his head, seeing Misao walking towards them.

_She is alright de gozaru. She is…hunh?_

He looked at the patch of bandage covering her left cheek, half covered by her long hair, which was out of its usual pony tail. Her aura was nothing like he used to know, and instead a stifling, gloomy shroud covered her.

A flash of relief glinted in her eyes as she saw Himura, but was quickly replaced by pain. She smiled nonchalantly at him, nodding her head in greeting, and continued to her room.

Kenshin was completely puzzled; he had expected Misao to execute her Demon Bird kick on him. It was like she was a complete stranger.

"Kenshin, let's go to the garden," Kaoru said quietly, and Kenshin understood.

Yahiko watched them go. _Kenshin better not let guilt take him like it did Sano. I guess Icicle's…death…is going to effect weasel for a long time… isn't there any way to let her relax?_ He remembered a vile tasting liquid that caused him to pass out all these weeks ago, and glanced at Okina's sake bottle. An idea formed in his head.

* * *

Misao looked out the window, her eyes clouded with emotion. She hated to let them see her like this. She hated the way she acted. But every time she tried to grin and bounce like she used to, she just couldn't, unable to summon up the energy. 

She felt so guilty that every time the rest of them are having fun, she would always manage to bring them down. It wasn't that she doesn't appreciate their concern, it was just that she loathed to be the cause of unhappiness.

She gasped as sherealized that _she_ was the source of all this. Her mother died protecting her, and her grandfather and father died trying to fend those intruders off. She didn't stop Hannya-tachi from leaving; hell, she was sleeping soundly when they left!

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the last time she saw Aoshi-sama. He told her to get lost and never appear in front of her again. These words had paralyzed her, and she couldn't speak. She did nothing as he walked by. She didn't stop him.

_Oh gosh…… I have to get away. I can't stay here anymore. I am better off alone. They all deserve happiness, without me weighing them down. Jiya almost died, and I won't let that happen again. This place held too many memories for me. Didn't Kenshin say so? He had wandered for ten years after the Bakumatsu, helping people in need, seeking answers, and he did.Perhaps I will, too……_

With that thought in mind, determined, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Kenshin could only stare at Kaoru after she explained everything. _Shinomori Aoshi……dead? Misao-dono……what do you think of sessha now? I can't even hold up a promise. I am so sorry……_

"Kenshin! Everyone's going to have a feast tonight, to celebrate your recovery! Can you go get weasel girl? Yahiko insisted that she should come, even if you have to drag her," yelled Sano, running to the garden. He scratched his hair, muttering, "What is that kid up to? There's no way she would come, unless we gag and tie her."

Kenshin nodded his head in understanding, thinking Yahiko was had a plan to cheer her up, "Sessha will go tell her, Kaoru-dono."

When he reached her room, Kenshin wasn't sure what to say; the former hitokiri was nervous of speaking to her.

"What is it, Himura?" Misao's soft voice came from inside, and Kenshin was slightly surprised that she knew it was him.

"Minna are going to have a feast tonight, Misao-dono. Yahiko insisted that you come de gozaru, and we all do," answered Kenshin calmly, though already knowing what the answer is going to be.

"Very well, tell them I'll be down in a minute," came Misao's faintly wavering voice, and Kenshin was again, surprised.

When Kenshin's footsteps faded along the hallway, Misao slid down the shoji floor, her energy spent. _Well, it would probably be the last time I saw them……might as well having something to remember them by.

* * *

_

"Yosh, the plan is in motion," smirked Yahiko, handing cups of tea to the rest of them, and Shiro, Kuro and Okon brought out plates of food, setting them on the table.

"Wow, I was starving, but THIS is worth it!" Sano grinned, reaching his hand out for the beef hot pot. Megumi shook her head exasperatedly.

Misao's eyes glazed at the cup of tea, her Aoshi-sama's favorite beverage. She remembered that once, when she had brought him tea, he complimented on it (by smiling lightly) and thanked her for it. Looking at his composed visage, she had felt whole and safe, wanting to be with him forever. It was then she realized she loved him. Nota sisterly love, but something else. She was too young at that time to understand her foreign emotion, but as she grew up, she knew. _Tea will always be my favorite beverage, too, I suppose._

She closed her eyes and took a sip, trying to mimic Aoshi-sama. The tea tasted funny, she decided, but maybe it was because she hadn't drunk it for so long that she must have forgotten how it tasted like. The more she drank it, the more she wanted it. _Wow I never knew tea as something I could be addicted to. _Gradually, she couldn't think straight, and barrier she had carefully built up slowly crumbled with each mouthful.

'Ne, Misao-chan, do you want some tempura?" Kaoru lifted the plate up so it was within Misao's reach.

"Get me……more……tea…tea," her voice slurred indistinctively, her quavering hand trying to grab the tempura but failed miserably.

Her face was flushed red and her eyes dilated, with a mad grin plastered on her face.

"Oh Misao-chan…are…are you drunk?" Kaoru gasped, shaking the girl.

"No, of course not...hic...I drank some tea is all...hic...see!" giggled Misao between each hiccup,flinging the tea kettle up and down, and Kaoru was silently glad that it was empty.

Sitting opposite of Misao, Yahiko chuckled evilly at his brilliant plan.

'What was that, Yahiko-chan? Did you give Misao-chan sake?" Kaoru's voice was dangerously sweet, taking a sniff from Misao's cup and immediately knew the cause.

'Well, I…at least she's talking now, isn't she?" Yahiko gulped, pointing Kenshin, who laughed uneasily as Misao let out a string of colorful curses about not bringing her tea, and shaking the poor rurouni so hard that he seemed like a blur.

Sano commented playfully, "Ya know, weasel, I'd say you want more sake, doncha? Let's have a contest, then."

Two kunais flew by his head, pinning his head band into the wall, dangerously close to his temples.

"Don't call me…hic…hic…weasel…hic. Just bring mi sone tea or sa… sake … whachamacallit…, and make it quick……or I'll…I'll castrate you, skewer your miserable hideand kick your sorry ass," her words were barely understandable, though rather horrendous for every breathing males in the room,as she clenched her fist, bringing three more kunais.

Sano gulped, his face drained of its color.The weasel had a scarier temper when she's drunk. Feed her more 'sake' and get a even more violent weasel, or don't do anything and...Sano shivered. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of a girl.

Okina holded his arms angrily, glaring accusingly at Yahiko, "How could you feed my little angle sake, Yahiko-kun?"

"Maa, maa, Okina-dono. I am sure he meant her no harm," Kenshin chuckled, and Yahiko smiled at his rescuer, "Yeah. Look at her. She's loosening up!"

Okina muttered something about underage drinking, but a small smile formed on his lips as Misao aimed an especially powerful Demon Bird Kick at the terrified ex-gangster. Ah poor Sano. He made a good target though. He slamed into the wall, Misao screeching in victory, and Megumi calmly sipped some NORMAL tea.

Suddenly, Misao whirled around, wobbling a little on her unbalanced feet. A crazed glint flashed dangerously in her eyes, and she growled darkly at Kenshin, "It's all your fault, damn you. You friggin' promised me, that you'd bring him back! How could you? Why didn't any of you save him back then, help him when he was so injured? I waited and waited, and what did I get? He's buried under all that crap, forgotten and no one to grief for him. I really did believe in you. I was stupid, wasn't I, trusting your lies, and now you won't even let me DRINK SOME DAMN TEA!"

She tottered backwards, collapsing in a heap, snoring loudly.

Kaoru laughed nervously, "Kenshin…she didn't mean any of that…… she was drunk…"

Kenshin sighed, guilt evident in his amethyst eyes, "Iie, Kaoru-dono. What she wanted to say was brought out by sake. She just didn't want to say those words aloud. I don't blame her de gozaru. I did fail that promise."

"Kenshin…"

"I believe she would feel better in the morning de gozaru. She had nothing to hide now. Sano, I will drink with you," grinned Kenshin, trying to get the others back in their mood. Sano threw him a disbelieving glance before taking up the offer. Soon, they were both laughing boisterously, swinging sake bottles with Okina, Shiro and Kuro.

The night passed by smoothly after Misao's outburst. Okon and Omasu tucked her in, kssing on her forehead before rejoining the others. It was the last they ever saw of the ninja girl.

* * *

"Who are you? I know you are here, come out," Aoshi hissed threateningly, half not understanding how he had known, and half feeling his blood boil at the sound of the voice. 

"My, my Shinomori. I see You have not learned respect yet even after all these time," a man with oily hair and slightly misshapen face sneered, one hand readjusting his glasses, the otherhand a glowingcigarette.

About thirty or so samurais surrounded Aoshi, some holding leashed to enormous, vicious looking dogs.

Aoshi did not know why, and how he knew the name, but he felt such deep hatred towards the man in front of him that he actually growled, ferociously, "Takeda Kanryuu."

The man jeered, "I am so _honored_ that you remember me, Okashira-san. Thanks to your useless henchmen and that samurai, I had to spend most of my savings to get out of prison. Now, time for revenge. Attack!"

Aoshi was surprised at how smoothly he avoided their knives and katanas, spinning around, occasionally punching them. Some passed out promptly, and some collapsed after the satisfying crack of broken bones.

He wasn't scared of their clearly advantageous numbers; he was confident, all this fighting so normal and easy for him.

He cuffed some dogs, and flung them on some samurai. The dogs then bit the unfortunate victim instead. _They were even trained properly, _Aoshi mused.

One samurai caught his attention. The sword he was holding was too short to be a katana, too long to be a tonto. Withoutany furtherthoughts, Aoshi knocked the weapon out of his hand and caught it, marveling at how right it feels in his grip.

He punched another one holding the same weapon, and now he had two.

Knowing itas he knewhow to breathe, he didn't hesitate as the rest rushed in for a combined attack.

"Kodachi Nitou Ryuu, Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!" shouted Aoshi, and six slashes went through the ranks of his enemies, the sickening spurt of blood sounded right to his ears.

The once snarling dogs ran with tails between their legs, leaving Kanryuu alone to fend for himself.

Kanryuu stuttered, his hands trembling, his cigarette long forgotten. He brought out a hidden gun, aiming at… nothing.

"Kodachi Nitou Ryuu Onmyuo Kousa!" Kanryuu's head fell down on the grass with a soft thump, blood dying the grass crimson.

Aoshi glared coldly at the lifeless body, feeling that, at last, he had avenged his fallen comrades. _Comrades, who?_

An image of a young girl stood in front of him, her large, shocked eyes staring in his frozen ones. Aoshi shook his head, and ran. He had to get away. He had to wash away the blood. Otherwise, the girl would continue to look at him that way, and he didn't want her to be afraid of him. Although, his grip did not loose on the two kodachis.

_I have to find out. I need to know her name. I need to find her, If that's the last thing I ever did._

_-_

_-_

**End of Chapter 3 Sayonara**

-

-

Well, I thought Misao was a little irrational, but it's thetea (coughsakecough).And yes, Aoshi IS that strong. And this part of Aoshi killing Kanryuu may be very important in the later chapters...peels your eyes open for hints!

It was fun writing Kenshin, with his oro and de gozaru. I love him, so him getting hit in the face was, ahem, purely out of accident! Blame Yahiko for that!

-

-

Again, REVIEW (flashing the kodachi...plushie?) (dancing around the Aoshi plushie)(yeah no apples this time Yuki)

-Kaco-


	5. Chapter 4 Resolution

Author: Waaaaaah where did Misao go? (someone smacks the author) Er, right, I should know, since I am the author. And what's with the chapter title? Weasel back on her feet?

- IMPORTANT- thanks for your patience (hides from flying projectiles) I had a really hard time finding a computer that can actually log on to the internet. I also have a thing with public computers. Can't work with'em. Well, here's chapter4...not really that long of a chapter, is it? (And I didn't proofread, so pardon any mistakes --llll

-

-

-Charmed Wolf- Your review always cheer me up even in times of a pre-writer's block symptons. Thanks, you cured me O.o

-Yuki- (speechless) I'll pardon that threat, Yuki. And I'll bring you a souvenir. So no blade pointing

-MmindloveM- I promise I'll read and review your story when I'm back from vacation. (tears) It's always exhilarating to have a new reader.

-animefan3534- Sorry about that...Aoshi is not remembering any time soon (bad author). Remember the proplogue...hint...three years...O.o

-

-

Disclaimer: ……………..zzzzzzzz……huh? Right, don't own RK zzzzzz

-

-

Chapter 4 Resolution

-

Kaoru opened her eyes groggily, trying to remember anything that might help her. She felt some thing warm breathing beneath her and she almost screamed.

Her face darkened in embarrassment when she discovered herself snuggling in Kenshin arms. Clothes intact? Check. No other inappropriate positions other than sleeping comfortably in his chest? Check. No sign of waking up? Check. Anybody staring at her? She looked around, finding herself surrounded by the rest of the gang, drunk and deep asleep. Check.

She eased herself out of Kenshin's arms, careful not to wake the sleeping rurouni. _He has such a peaceful face. One could never tell he used to be the Hitokiri Battousai. Well, he's **our** rurouni now._ She glanced his slightly parted lips, and shook her head._ Bad thoughts, bad Kaoru! _She resisted the urge to slap herself and decided to go upstairs, where she could sleep without ending miraculously in a certain red-head's arms.

As she passed by Misao's room, Kaoru remembered how drunk Misao was and wanted to check whether the ninja needed buckets.

She was careful to slide open the shoji, peeking in. She found an empty room, neat, and the futons stacked in a tidy pile. _Wow, did she go to the temple already?_

As she was about to leave, something shiny caught her eye. She hurried in, forgetting privacies for a moment, and saw Misao's long braid cut, lying neatly on top of the futon.

_What…? _Misao loves her braid. Why would she cut it? Inspecting the room more carefully, she realized that all of her possessions were gone. _Oh no…the kodachis aren't here! Don't do anything rash, Misao-chan!_

She dashed downstairs as fast as she could, and almost sped past by an open door. _Isn't this the Okashira's room?_

Curiosity for the best of her, and she plodded inside, finding Misao's ninja uniform Oniwabanshuu uniform stacked neatly on the desk, with a letter on it.

"Minna! MINNA! Wake up! Misao-chan's gone!" Kaoru cried, grabbing pillows and threw them wildly, connecting the faces of Yahiko and Sano accurately.

"Keep it down, would ya, Jou-chan, some people had headaches ya know," muttered a sleepy-eyed Sano, massaging his imaginary bump where Kaoru hit him.

"What about Misao-dono, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin was up immediately, rushing to her side.

Everyone woke up due to a very loud, complaining Yahiko, and Okina yawned, "What is it, Himura-kun? What about my pretty Misao?"

Kaoru handed him the letter, her face anxious, and Okina read it aloud:

_Ji-ya, Minna, I am deeply sorry of all the inconveniences I've caused you for the last few weeks. I did nothing but destroy your moods, especially when you are finally together again. Sano, Himura, I really didn't mean what I said yesterday; I don't know what caused me to say all that, it was tea after all._

_Kyoto was my home, my everything, therefore I must leave; I cannot stay any longer, for other reasons I am still trying to figure out. I do know, however, that it hurts so much, so much that it feels like my heart's about to burst. I don't understand why I feel this way. It is too difficult. Everything makes me think about **him.**_

_Do not look for me. I wish to wander, and help whoever and whichever way I can. Maybe I'll find myself again, and perhaps I will come back. Until then, please forget about me. I don't want to ruin your lives. And I am also very sorry of not being a good Okashira, even for a short time. You are right, I am not strong enough nor do I have the experience; it is one of the other reason I want to journey, to acquire strength._

_Sayonara, minna. You've been like a third family for me, but I still cannot forget Aoshi-sama and the others. I wish you all luck; be happytogether,Himura dn Kaoru-san.Daisuki, minna. I'll try to forget this place, though I will not forget any of you, and all the kindness you've offered._

_Makimachi Misao._

Nobody spoke, the slience buzzing loudly in their heads. They stared at the piece of paper in Okina's hand, willing it to magically disappear.

* * *

Misao groaned wearily, leaning against a tree in the middle of nowhere. Traveling long distances when you have hell of a hangover isn't smart at all, (though she still had no idea why. Maybe she is allergic to ceratin teas?). Most of her possessions are some childhood gifts Aoshi-sama, Hannya-tachi and her parents had given her, and her kunais. The most valuable of all, are, of course, his kodachis. 

_I'll need to learn how to use it. I've watched Aoshi-sama many times in the past, but that isn't enough. Wonder what everyone's doing right now? Have they found my letter yet? Are they mad? Of course they are, I left without a word……and note to self, never drink tea again unless I make it myself. About time for Himura and Kaoru to get together, ne? And tori-atama and Megumi-san seems to get along just fine. Well,I wish could meet that Tsubame-chan of YOURS, Yahiko-chan. Great, first day of travelling and I am talking to myself. I'll have to make sure I don't start **'oro'i**ng.Now, where am I?_

She dragged her feet forward, and burst into a jog. She saw a houses ahead. Ah, what a sight for an exhausted weasel! Snacks, restaurants, just what she needed. She had brought all of her savings with her, but she reminded herself to be cautious of spending it.

"Ano, excuse me, obaa-san, what is this city called?" Misao called out to a group of passing by old women.

"You are at the Nagoya, young'un," one of them grunted, trying to haul up their heavy loads.

"Ah, I'll help you with that, Baa-san," said Misao hurriedly, eyeing the heavy loads these obviously worn-out ancient-looking women shouldered. Not only women, but men and children were carrying huge sacks, loading them up in several carriages.

_What's going on? Why are they letting these old, fragile elders doing such heavy labor? _Misao fumed inwardly, glaring at the ones with whips, clearly the 'slave' drivers. They arrived at a more secluded area, tall tree limbs casting an ominous shadow over them.

"Hey you, you are not one of the workers," growled an especially massive man, towering above her like a boulder.

"She knows, Bart. We can't let her live. Too bad, she's just a kid, too," drawled one of them, grinning his yellow, missing teeth at Misao.

"KID? KID? I am sixteen you morons! And what do you mean I _know_?"screamed Misao, red blinding her vision, reaching in her robes for her kunais. The only thing that pissed her off further than being called a weasel is this. The rage scale bursted open like a volcano.

(She wore a blue shirt with long, loose sleeves, and a pair of grey hakama that samurais wore. She stole those somewhere along herway, and a few, er, coins.Not as practical as her Oniwabanshuu uniform, but still good enough.)

The boulder man, Bart, snarled, "Who are you calling a moron, you bitch? Let's get her, Daigo, she can't live now that she knows!"

_Knows what? I'll just have to beat it out of them, then, _smirked Misao, flinging her kunais accurately at Daigo, pinning and immobilizing him against a tree. Misao dodged an awkward punch thrown at her, and delivered an uppercut expertlyat Bart's jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Misao grinned, Sano-like, "These punks are nothing, thinking they could beat me……."

Pain exploded in her right shoulder, and she staggered forward, never experiencing this kind of pain before. Blood gushed down rapidly, and she barely leapt to the safety of the trees when several gunshots ran out again.

"Keh, missed her. Everyone, go look for that kid and kill her as soon as you see her! Roku, Membo, Renpo, you stay and guard these workers!" ordered a man wearing a western jacket and boots, puffing on a cigar. He held a silver gun in his stubby fingers, jewels glistening in the sun.

Some of them stopped shooting, and Misao was horrified to see several bodies lying motionlessly on the road, blood pooling around in a sick flow.

"Eh, they can always be replaced. They are not that efficient anyways," the headman shrugged carelessly.

_Shit, they had guns…Damn, I'm seeing black spots. What should I do? Aoshi-sama, Himura and Sano can easily defeat these slugs. But I am too weak…I can't do anything… it's my fault… _Guilt invaded her senses, and she struggled not to vomit, _these poor workers are dead! And I couldn't stop them……if I had never came here in the first place, they would still be alive…oh kami…_

Tears threatened to fall as she rested against a tree branch, a piece of fabric tied clumsily around her still bleeding arm.

"Hakujin no Tachi!" a familiar voice yelled out, and a snake like silver blade flew at the commanding man, slicing the gun in half and wrapping around him.

A yellow broom head appeared in Misao's view, and she gasped. _Chou the Sword Hunter? What's he doing here? He's with the police?_

Dozens of police officers surrounded the mob and quickly suppressed them. A tall man with a gaunt face, bright but narrowed yellow eyes puffed out a ring of smoke and smirked all too familiarly, his casual voice making Misao want to, well, let's keep the violence level down.

"Congrats on your first job, though I expected you to do it without casualties," leered Saito Hajime sarcastically, his wolf eyes locking almost hungrily at small puddles of blood on the road, and the bodies.

_I can't hide that well now…he's gong to find me!_ The last thing Misao wanted was to be dragged back to Kyoto by the Wolf of Mibu.

Chou twirled his long, thin blade around his torso and put on his shirt, ignoring Saito completely.

"Oi oi. Not very polite now, is it? Be grateful; you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," Saito folded his arms, face smug.

Chou's broom head seemed to lengthen a little bit. His Osaka accent reduced his furious tone, just a tiny bit, "It's not like I want to help you or anything. Now that Shishio-sama's dead, I have nothing to do anyway. And there is NO casualty here, can't you see? They are all fine, even those snotty kids," the sword hunter still didn't like children.

Saito observed the now jubilant laborers almost boringly, and smirked again, "Well, at least not amongst _them_. I think I smell a _weasel_, but I won't know why one is doing here anyway."

Saito's eyes seemed to lock with Misao's for a second, and he looked away, throwing his cigarette onto the ground. Misao shivered.

Saito smirked again, "And how about _them_? They are dead, aren't they?" He jerked his gloved finger in the direction of the piles of bloodied pieces.

"They were dead before I arrived. It's not my fault anyway, those people sure moved fast. Whether they transported opium or not isn't my concern. I just need an interesting job," the former Juppongatana rested one of his katana against his shoulders, looking uninterested.

_Why you……these people just died! _Misao had to restrain herself from screaming at them.

"Sir, all of them are arrested and restraint," one of the officer saluted to Saito, looking at him expectantly.

Saito paused, cocking his head towards Misao for awhile. She stopped breathing. Saito smirked one last time before going with the officer, Chou not far behind.

Misao let out a trembling breath. She didn't help anyone. Instead, she helped them _dead._

_A Juppongatana, now government spy or not, stopped those creeps so easily! And he didn't even care! There was no denying it; they were all strong, strong enough to be that Shishio Makoto's henchmen, powerful enough to destroy the Aoiya, skills sharp enough to almost killing Himura, and……_

Misao stopped right there. She told herself not to think about that anymore. She must get proper training. She had to surpass them. And she would have to find a suitable teacher.

Talking about teacher, she quickly dismissed the idea of Hiko Seijuro, and she cannot imagine herself using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu anyways, not that she _could _learn it.

_A punch flew against a boulder, which busted into dusts; an arrogant laugh followed, and she could almost see the fishbone sticking out of his mouth……_

_A man wearing weird clothing suddenly appeared behind her, a strange fabric covering his eyes, the words 'Eye of the Heart' on it. He smirked, holding a spear, ready to pierce through her……but the weapon shattered into dirt, a colossal monk with muscular arms stood beside her, glaring at the offending man with his dark, sinister eyes……._

Then she remembered. When she was still moping in the Aoiya, an officer had came and inform the rest of them about the rest of the Juppongatana. She was only half-listning, but she had caught the crucial information. At least it was to her now. She had made her decision.

Misao grunted in a pain as she brought out her emergency bandages, wrapping it tightly around her arm. _Well, I'd need to get that looked at…_

She glanced at the blood on the ground, and the bodies, nodding resolutely, _I'm not going to seek death anymore. My life is precious. The life Okaa-san, Oto-san and Oji-san gave their lives protecting, the life Aoshi-sama raised. I am going to live up to my greatest potential._

She leapt from tree to tree, and, for the first time in weeks, she felt alive and free. The wind blew softly against her shorter hair, hardly past her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with barely any hints of sadness.

_I will not forget him, never! But i will try to move on, Aoshi-sama. I will not let the spirit of the Oniwabanshuu die in me. Well, I guess I am going to Hokkaido, then……

* * *

_

_I can't go to Tokyo. For some reasons I was afraid to, and same for Kyoto. Why is that? _Aoshi drank tea in a random restaurant in Kobe, finding a few coins in his trench coat.

He had been having nightmares ever since the..._trash_ was killed. Nightmares involving four people killed by a gatling gun. Their faces were blurry, though. He wandered on, not sure where to go, and he found himself in Kobe, and thristy.

His appearance looked a little haggard; his trench coat worn and cut in several places, not to mention dried blood crusted on it. He left as soon as he finished his drink, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

It wasn't that he was inconspiscious; many women eyed and oggled him when he walked by, licking their lips lustily. He did not enjoy their attention at all; whenever he saw them, he automatically replaced the images with the smiling Braid Girl, as he had come to temporarily named her.

He liked tea. It gave him warmth, not the beverage itself, but the feeling; it was something he had been missing, and he craved for more.

His instincts told him. He wanted to go to Kyushuu. A faded memory of a tall woman with his same icy blue eyes came to his mind, and he madehis decision.

_I am going to Nagasaki. Perhaps, the mysteries of the Braid Girl can be solved……._

Unknown to the two soul mates, fate was pulling them further and further apart; a determined girl going to the north for her future, and a confused man going to the south for his past.

-

-

End of Chapter 4

-

-

O-o what do you think of this chapter? (sniff, dabbing eyes with handkerchief) Yeah, I know it's moving along rather slowly, but it's very important. I know I am a sadist, being so cruel to them ( ).

Well, I know the typical bad guys have weird names. I'm very picky; some names sounded way too cool for little characters. And Saito? I love him all too much, and using his sarcasm to the fullest potential seems to be a good way (?) to express my fondness (?)

Next chapter………

Enemies reappeared, or do they?

-

Find out by, er, reviewing first.

-

-Kaco-


	6. Chapter 5 Reflections1

IMPORTANT - Gahhhh I am really sorry for not updating for so long...gotta enjoy the bittersweet last vacation I am going to have before school starts again X X Well, I am permanently back from vactaion...:) So expect frequent updates...though I can't promise anything.

-

-

Author: Guess who our favorite weasel's going to meet in this chapter? Hunh? A huge being and an OKAMA? (That should be pretty obvious)

-

-

-Charmed Wolf- I hope this chapter won't disappoint you! Although, it is only a 'part 1'

-Yuki - (smacks Yuki-mouse plushie in her face) There ya go! (runs away screaming bloody murder)

-MmindloveM- thanks a lot! I spend quite a bit of time editing on that letter (grins)

-PRoyalAngel- (screaming hysterically) NEW READER NEW READER! (cough) Ahem, thanks for the encouragement)

-

-

Disclaimer: I own RK. I really do. See, the kodachis **R**eally **K**ill! --llll(I'm still slightly delusional from the flight...)

(readers starts throwing things) Icoughdon'tcoughowncoughRK.

-

-

Chapter 5 Reflections of the Juppongatana -Part 1-

-

-

Aoshi leaned against the boat railing, ocean wind casually blowing his dark bangs, covering his softened ice blue eyes.

The closer he got to Kyuushu, the more dreams he had about the woman with his eyes. Most of his dreams involved a crying chibi-sized Aoshi and the woman hugging him affectionately.

He scoffed at the mere thought of himself crying, no matter what size he was. But this also caused him to wonder. Did he have a family? Did he have any siblings? Endless questions swirled around his head, sometimes making him dizzy as he attempted to analyze all the data he had gathered so far.

Right now, he preferred thinking about that woman more than the Braid Girl; every time he thought about the Braid Girl, his heart would throb agonizingly, his mind on the verge of exploding. He felt so terribly miserable, thinking about her and the four people killed by the gatling gun. Therefore, he would rather indulge himself in wondering about the kind woman, whose warm smile didn't quite match the color of her eyes. Whenever he thought about her, he felt safe (_which was ridiculous, Aoshi thought), _and he respected her; only a few had ever earned his respect, including the red-haired samurai with a cross scar on his cheek, whom Aoshi had yet to find out his identity. He also wanted to laugh, which he never recalled himself doing.

_Then again, how would I know? Perhaps I **did** laugh before, I just forgot. Ah here it is._

He straightened himself, a distant spot looming enticingly ahead. Shinomori Aoshi is always ready, including unraveling the past he himself had sworn to forget all so long ago, on that fateful day.

* * *

Myouou no Anji sat in a meditating position on the jail floor, a splintered tablet was set in front of him. 

His eyes were closed, as he attempted to clear his mind and concentrate on nothingness; if was a difficult feat and only those 'enlightened' can do so.

After Sano helped him 'open' his eyes, he had decided to repent his sins in jail for twenty-five years. His 'student' was right; destruction is not the path to salvation, for it only brought more pain and suffering upon this world.

It was exactly what he went through. Correction, it was Tsubaki and the others went through. It just wasn't fair; they were just children and orphans, no less, yet they met such unfortunate deaths. Those fat lugs who thrived in drugs and bribing should be cleaned out, as he was once determined to.

But he was their Oshou-sama; they would not want him taint his hands with any more blood, not matter how filthy those evil politicians and their lackeys are.

Agreeing with Sano on that aspect didn't mean he like the government at all; in fact, he was even more so disgusted by it. As far as his knowledge goes, most of the Juppogatana's crimes have been pardoned, as long as they work for the government through an underground deal. He had rejected the idea right away. Then, those stubborn parasites kept bugging him, almost bring out the Myouou in him again. It was only the cold feeling of the tablet against his torso kept his mind clear.

_It was a good thing the remaining Juppongatana are civilized being as long as they are under proper surveillance. If someone like Usui escaped death, the world would surely be lead to a path of chaos._

He still remembered, about five months ago, he had stopped the proud "Eye of the Heart' specialist from killing an innocent girl. Sure she was an Oniwabanshuu, but her innocent face, childish voice reminded him all too much of Tsubaki. The girl with head-band would always blush prettily whenever one of her 'brothers' suggested himself marrying her.

He was fond of her, that was obvious, but she was also his sister, friend and responsibility. And he failed them.

Anji sighed, unable to concentrate and enlighten himself. Footsteps echoed in the empty, bitter cold corridor. He was mildly surprised when they came to a stop in front of his cell.

"Anji Oshou, you have a visitor. You have an hour. I will come back again," the officer told whoever paid him a visit.

Anji scowled. It must be those sleazy politicians trying to bribe him with Buddha-knows-what this time.

But no oily hair with shiny mustaches greeted him; a beautiful girl with waist-length hair stood boldly in front of him. She wore loose-sleeved haori and tight blue pants, a katana hung horizontally against her hip. Since her hair was tied back, he could see a thin scar across her left cheek. The girl smiled broadly, though it didn't reach her stunning blue eyes. She resembled someone he knew, but not quite. The girl he had rescued from Usui is definitely not the same one before him. This one was a lot more mature, both physically and mentally; she could probably reach his jaw if she tiptoed.

"Anji of the Juppongatana, I presume?" her voice seemed older and more feminine.

Anji nodded his head curtly. The girl sat down in front of him gallantly, though careful to put certain distance between him and the tablet.

"I am Makimachi Misao. We've met briefly before. I was the one…"

"You were the leader of the group that stopped the Kyoto fire back then. You were also the one Usui desired the cut," Anji cut her off.

Misao smiled lightly, "I won't beat around the bush, then." Her voice turned serious, and she bowed down low, "Please teach me your Futae no Kiwami. You've seen how hopeless I was against Shinkan no Usui, not even aware of his presence. I believe the technique would help me greatly in my own chosen path."

Anji closed his eyes again, sighing inwardly. _So this is why. Strange, I remembered telling myself not to pass on the technique on any one, and now Sagara can use it and this girl wanted to learn._

"Solve the problem confusing your heart; erase itif you can.If not, it is not possible for me to teach you. After all, I gave you instructions of the method, and the rest is up to you, your will."

Misao seemed genuinely surprised. She had expected Anji to refuse her offer right away, or give her a long lecture about the almighty Buddha or something. Misao gritted her teeth furiously; how dare he tell her to forget about Aoshi-sama?

Anji made no more movement, dead silent. Misao understood alright; until she cleared her heart of unnecessary emotions and distractions, Anji isn't going to teach her anything.

_So, to gain something, I must lose something in return……is that so? Is the price of learning Futae no Kiwami too high? CouldI ever forget about him?_

Anji spoke gently, as if reading her thoughts, startling Misao out of reverie, "I didn't tell you to forget; I merely thought it best for you to make peace with what ails you. Your memories are precious, which is why you should not confuse over them. I know not why you came, or why you seek power, but I do know that you have to let go of wondering how it might have been, or it should be, and move on. It is time for you to advance and start the time that has stopped since your inner turmoil."

"Oi. The time's up, miss," the police's voice ran like a bell to jolt Misao out of her jumbled thoughts.

She paused at the door, glancing at the tablet, and her eyes softened. She whispered quietly, "I will come back, and, I assure you that I WILL be ready. Good day to you, sir."

When she walked out, another visitor was waiting. He was handsome, there's no doubt about it; his dark hair framed his rather feminine features, a delicate nose and sparkling eyes with long lashes. A dark turquoise head band stood out against his brilliantly bright gi and white pants. He had well-proportioned arms like Aoshi-sama's, or Sano's. But what really caught Misao's attention were his arm guards. There was a steel, scale-like covering strapped on his forearm and wrists, stopping at his knuckles.

_They are both like a shield and something to enhance his punches. How very interesting. _Misao winced a little. _Wouldn't want to be the receiving end of that thing, that's for sure._

The man gave her a nonchalant smile that seemed familiar somehow. He held her gaze; his own curiosity shone and mirrored hers. Something clicked in his brains, and he backed away a little, astonishment filled him. Misao glanced at him one last time, warily, and followed the officer out.

The man stood there, folding his arms, pondering over what he just saw. He shook his head and entered the cell.

Anji's eyes snapped open. The man smiled in a rather girlish way at the bemused monk, "Yo, Myouou no Anji. Sashiburi desu."He _giggled_ at his frown.

Anji observed him carefully, and commented, "Yare yare. Another visitor? I was least expecting a former comrade. You sure changed during the past few months, Juppongatana no Ookama ." O.o

* * *

Misao cursed profusely, punching at random trees and rocks. 

She understood Anji very well, but saying it and doing it was another matter altogether. The more she tried to lock Aoshi-sama at the back of her mind, he would always manage to slice his way tothe front with his kodachis.

She growled in frustration, picking up pebbles and held one at arm's length. She vaguely remembered Sano's training to achieve Futae no Kiwami.

She was sort of an expert at kenpo, which was part of the reason why she wanted to master it. With the combination of her speed and the destructive force of the particular technique, she can be strong enough to aid people without any casualties.

She struggled to bend her knuckle the way she had seen Sano. Sure she broke the rocks, but they didn't decimate into microscopic particles. It was really difficult to execute double-hits in an instant; she could only manage to hit twice in a combo, then the rock fell apart. SHe attempted this method on boulders, but it resulted in a bleeding knuckle and a barely cracked wall of stone.

She had been practicing for nearly two weeks now with no improvement at all. Her lack of accomplishment pissed her off even further, which added the aggravation and messed her so called training schedule.

She had come to an almost bare-leafed forest, desolated and definitely undisturbed. It was also a good thing that she robbed some food off these egotistical, unbelievably rich merchants. She was still starving herself even with the food though; she trained non-stop, day and night, dawn till dusk, even when her body screamed for a rest. And a rest she did; a meager nap of maximum of one hour before setting off her rampage of demolishing Mother Nature.

She let out a shriek of pure rage and flung kunais every here and that. It was a safety precaution that she chose to train at this place; she knew it would be some time before she snapped, months of bitter fury and buried grief pouring out like a broken dam. And innocent passerby would unwittingly end up as an unfortunate victim of her incurred wrath. Now, she wanted to _help _people, doesn't she?

Crying is what should be avoided at all costs. She realized it made her considerably weaker, and so she made a resolution not to weep anymore, the same time she decided to come here. So far, her determination was still in place.

"SO this is where you are. I've been looking for you. Quite a hider, ne, oh-itachi-musume?" chuckled a lilting voice, a hint of arrogance and just plain teasing. It sounded oddly feminine AND masculine at the same time, like Himura's, though this intruder's voice was higher than his.

Misao whirled around like a berserk kamaitachi (pun, ne?) and flung thirty or so kunais, crimson ire blinding her vision.

Resolution or not, no one's taking that tone with her _while _calling her weasel too at the same time.

There were continuous clanks of metal hitting metal, and Misao gasped; the intruder was the same guy she saw when she visited Anji.

By using the foreign metal contraption on his arms, he blocked and deflected all of her weapons.

"Who are you?" she found herself asking, though an answer nagged at her mind, though she found that impossible. _Remember, he was gay. _Her logical conscience reminded her.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me? Still an ignorant girl, I see. Even in my current clothing, I am still way sexier than you and that tanuki girl could ever dreamed to be,' he shook his head in mock despair. He took down his head band and brushed his hair down until it reached a W pattern. He winked at her girlishly.

"You! YOU! YOU you!"

-

-

End of Chapter 5

-

-

Evil cliffhanger? Guess who that person is? The hints are enough, I would think…... I promise the next one would be a rather LONG chapter (MUWAHAHAHA)(still a little delusional. Give it a 24 hour curing time. If not...well, I am always a little delusional :)

-

-

kamaitachi- scythe weasel (HINT HINT)

sashiburi desu- long time no see (...er...)

-

-

Haha, I have more helpers to use to threaten people!

REVIEW OR FUTAE NO KIWAMI WILL DESTROY YOUR…er…THINGS! (finishes off lamely)

-

-Kaco-


	7. Chapter 6 Reflections 2

Author's Note: An evil cliffy? Truly? Well, I wasn't planning to write two parts, but I decided to cut it in half, because that's the cruel, evil and sadistic author I am  Well, WARNING, bad language under some special circumstances (not sake this time). But nothing too appalling. Horrible Past-story warning……OMG longest chapter ever….right, I won't hold you here. Read on –AuA-

-

-

-Charmed Wolf- Are you magic? Every time your reviews cheered me up like ...GREATLY (finishes off lamely) :D (this grin ain't big enough!)

-Yami-neko-Wow. Your review worked like caffeine for me...GOT THE ENERGY TO CONTINUE WORKING! lol

-MmindloveM- 'In order to gain something, you must pay something in return of the same price. The rule is the equivalent trade' Wheee, yup I love Fullmetal Alchemist! (fav char - Envy O.O) Well, when I was writing this chappie, I honestly didn't think about its resemblance to FMA :D

-Yuki-I'm glad you like the plushie. And right, that was the appearance of your favorite okamabesides Jakotsu :)

-Scar-Thanks! Oro? More surprises?

-Mitsuki- Thankees. Yup, Ilove Buson Renkin, especially Tokiko (gotta love the scar)

-Sou-chan Daisuki- Well, people go through changes...though not personality change yet (geez, Kama-san) Well, for your question...read on to find out (can't reveal anyhitng...yet) ;)

-Mariel Lunacrest- meeeeeeeep meeeeeeeep(trying to look clueless) Kamatari? Who's Kamatari? (a spinning scythe hits author) oroooooo read on to find confirmation...as I am mortally injured to answer you...

-Passerby- Thanks! Read on and review to find out! and, you will the unfortunate victim for my prolonged outburst...WHEEEEEEE MANY NEW READERS O.O Ahem, I'm done now.

-

-

Disclaimer: Right, look at the previous chapter for the lamest disclaimer to ever visit the RK I was delusional... And I don't own 'Eternal Snow' by _Changin' my Life_

-

-

Chapter 6 Reflections of the Juppongatana -Part 2-

-

-

"You! You!" Misao could only utter the same words. Screw her logical conscience.

"Geez. I suppose knowing other words is way out of a weasel's league, their learning capability is just sad. S. A. D. Stubborn, short-tempered girl still," Ookama no Kamatari put one a cute- girl smile, very contradicting against his man-clothing and exposed muscles.

"How…?" Misao swallowed, and tried again, "you are that okama queer with the huge scythe thingummy…"

"Tsk tsk. Too difficult to contemplate my sexiness I suppose. Fortunately for you, I was gay, but only for Shishio-sama. Shocked, aren't you? You should've seen the look on Chou's face. Sinewy or not, I'm still as sexy as ever." Kamatari laughed, rolling his eyes to empathize his point.

He wasn't boasting. If it wasn't for the fact Misao had seen him in a kimono before, she wouldn't believe that this guy actually wanted to be a woman before. This perplexing weirdo really has changed. Misao couldn't decide whether it was for the better or worse.

_Heh, probably has those muscles toned because of swinging his large Scythe around. Didn't see those before because of all that layers of expensive kimonos…that make me wonder how he fought in kimonos? I hate those! Right, back to the point. His weird headband, strange metal arm guards…that still didn't explain his presence, though, _Misao thought grimly with a scowl.

"Well, I don't care about any of that. What the hell are you doing here?" She growled, annoyance building up every passing by second. Hell, if he wanted a weasel, she'll show him a weasel.

He smirked, not at least bit intimidated, "Why, to train ya of course." He squeezed so much sweetness that it got her all goose-bumps-y.

Misao giggled herself into a hysterical state; the idea of the ex-gay-cross-dresser seemed so ridiculous that she gagged and choked.

A vein popped visibly even with the headband on his forehead. He snorted scornfully, "Let's test it out then, if it seemed so funny to you."

He flung away his gi, standing in the stance he had when he used the scythe.

Misao, on the other hand, blushed beet red at the sight of his naked torso. When she imagined the time he would see a man half naked, she had always assumed it would be Aoshi-sama, but now……

"What the…put, put your cloth back on! My eyes, my eyes!"

Kamatari had a blank look, "Huh? Don't tell me you are embarrassed by this? Clothing got in the way in my fighting style……, I heard from Chou that a tori-atama is a friend of yours who sometimes fight without his jacket too, ne? SO, why a big deal out of it? Ah, yes…I remember, you are surprisingly innocent, aren't you? Just like when we fought back then………"

_Misao shouted in defiance, "I'm gonna take this Scythe Girl down!"_

_Kamatari grinned, "Scythe girl? I'm afraid there had been a slight mistake." He took down his pants briefly, and Misao turned wide-eyed. She spun around to Kaoru helplessly, "Elephant…a freaking elephant…."_

_Kaoru stared, confused, at the now fully clothed Kamatari, who bowed lightly, "That was actually a little embarrassing."_

_Kaoru could only manage, "hunh?"_

_Kamatari winked at a crimson Misao, trying to hide his amused chuckle, "How cute, she's blushing. Could it be the first time you've seen one?"_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah DON'T FREAKING REMIND ME YOU CONCEITED FLASHER YOU……," she went redder at the path down the memory lane. Why was it so convenient that Kaoru happened to be facing Yahiko that time?

Kamatari rushed towards her suddenly, thrusting a punch, the metal flashing perilously.

Misao let out a surprised yelp, barely dodging it and got her shoulder instead. She grimaced at the pain, and glared at him.

He clicked his tongue, "Let your enemy drop their guards down is always a good tactic, your first lesson…or I believe you had already know that?"

Misao grinded her teeth hard, hurling towards Kamatari to meet his second charge.

She threw an uppercut at him, while readying for a round kick at the same time.

Kamatari smirked, his metal shield stopping both attacks, and used the momentum to throw her over his shoulder.

Misao had expected this, and she aimed a kick at his head.

His metal contraptions seem to appear everywhere. No matter how many kenpo attacks, kunai throws or even her attempted kodachi uses, Misao couldn't penetrate his defense.

"You see, I've learned from our fight before. You cannot break my weapon, or my shield. All this time of using my Great Scythe, my arms can actually move really fast, thus, this Hebigane is quite effortless for me," Kamatari stood over Misao triumphantly, after several _hours _of sparring.

"Seriously, what do you really want? I doubt Anji told you to come here to train poor lil'me!" Misao hissed, her body throbbing from several bruises and stinging from fatigue.

"Ex-a-ct-ly!" You can almost see little hearts dancing around him with the amount of fake sweetness he spoke with.

"What?" Steam poured out of her ears, and the kunai in her hand actually broke in half within her iron grip.

"Maa, maa. Don't act too weasel right now, alright there, you nanbo musume? Listen to me, will you?" He sweat-dropped, putting on an uneasy grin.

"I'd like to see you try! Wait, did you just call me NANBO?" Misao let out a battle cry and launched towards Kamatari again.

It was sunset when Misao finally couldn't lift a finger; she sprawled on the ground, sweat clung to her body and she flinched as several rocks aggravated her tender bruises.

Kamatari, though not looking as exhausted, slumped likewise besides her, his tongue lolling in thirst. _Gosh, no wonder they call her 'weasel'. Violent, bad-mouthed one with endless supply of energy. Note to self - never get an angry weasel within your radius ever again._ He cringed inwardly, remembering her string of curses that would even make someone like Usui blush.

Misao cheered inwardly when he finally put on his gi in attempt to cover the bruises that **she **had given him in her wrath. Her cheer was short-lived when her mind signaled another spasm of pain down her leg. _Alright, we're even._

"Will. You. Listen. Now?" He gasped, rubbing a bump where Misao's infamous Kecho Kick managed to score nicely.

Misao panted hard, heavily winded, "You have one minute."

"Alright, I'll make it quick. To cut down all the details, Anji basically wanted me to watch over you, making sure you didn't die like some Sagara Sanosuke almost did. I personally want to train you," Kamatari flipped over onto his back, glancing at the moon. _Ah, it's kinda late. Gotta go._

"Why? Is there some ulterior motive? How would I know if you had changedgood or not?" Misao was skeptical. Though quite a while ago, this guy had broken her ribs and almost skewered Kaoru with his Midare Benten or whatever it was called. Misao wasn't one who would trust someone who had proclaimed _himself _sexier than she was.

"So, I will come here twice a week, and during all those free time, feel free to chop more fire woods, you can make some money out of it," Kamatari ignored her completely, and he stood up, ready to leave.

Three kunai flew by, and took three strands of his hair with them.

"Awww, my beautiful hair! Look what you did. You really are more vicious than most weasels," Kamatari groaned in his girly way.

"Answer. Me. Now," Misao put on a sinister face, her voice might have been as menacing as that Shishio Makoto.

Kamatari smirked, "If you can make me surrender, I'll tell you. Until then, ja-ne," he sent her his signature wink and blended in with the shadows.

Misao grunted, her eyebrow twitching. She can barely crawl, let alone pursue him. "Guess I am sleeping outdoors now, even though it's already fall. Oh well, I am used to iciness anyway."

She dragged herself towards her bundle of fabrics, forced herquivering fingers to lay it out like a futon. She bit her lip not to groan in pain when she snuggled into the make-shift bed.

First-time travelers or urban people would have found the open sky strange and mysterious, vast like a fathomless void, making gravity seeming useless.If it weren't for the futon, the traveler would feel like floating into the endless sky withouth anything to reassure his or her own body is firmly attached to the ground.

But not Misao; sure, at first, she had compared it to her white, dull ceiling back home, though she quickly dropped the idea at the mention of home. _I no longer have one...as I chose to abandon it...The trees, the stars and the sky are my new home._

Misao looked at the moon, remembering how the image had reflected brightly and stunninglyupon a certain pair of ice blue eyes.

"I guess that's why people say the moon is…beautiful."

* * *

Months passed by fairly quickly. Yes, months. It was rather monotony to do the same thing every day; twice a week, Kamatari came to 'visit' her. It was never certain which of the two days he came, and what reason Misao was still trying to figure out.

The only thing Kamatari was considered useful (Misao's perspective, of course) was his food supply, true to his promise. At first Misao was suspicious, not knowing if the food was intoxicated or not. She knew she was a little paranoid, but hey, one can never be too cautious. But, Misao knew that he can finish her off during their sparring if he wanted to, so there was no reason for him to poison her.

The other thing he did? Annoying the weasel out of her. Misao failed to see the point of sparring with him; aside from the fact she wanted to rip his Hebi-whatchamacallit off and smash his pretty face with it, she learned nothing. Sure, her speed, flexibility and power improved, but that had absolutely nothing to do with Futae no Kiwami.

_If I don't learn it soon, spring would come soon. I haven't done any help yet. It's almost a year, isn't it? Wonder how everybody's doing? Is Ji-ya still disappointed in me? Has Himura finally found peace with Kaoru-san? No, no, Misao. Concentrate._

Misao jolted out of her thoughts, crossing her arms to block an incoming punch.

"Yosh, Weasel up, nanbo no musume!" Misao could almost see the grin on his face. Apparently, for the 'sake' of the training, Kamatari decided to ignore the mental note he made to himself.

She is getting sick and tired of this routine. First, he would pop out of nowhere and tease her blue in the face, getting her all riled up, thus making her previous meditation useless. Next, he would execute a Hebigane combo (he was rather creative; he used different ones almost everytime), and she would dodge it (if she was lucky) and try to counter (if she had the chance to). Finally, his damn shields would stop her, no matter what kind of attacks, even some bizarre ones, and the cycle repeated until she was all worn out.

She had learned to control her emotion alright. Being blank gave no clue to the opponent of her thoughts, and her attacks are more focused. _Perhaps this is he reason Aoshi-sama doesn't smile? Damn it! I'm distracting myself again. That should be eliminated from my brain's to-do list._

But that only added to her frustration;the amountbuilt up from the past few months towered aboveany others,so much to the point that she felt her blood boil and pound, her ears thundering with adrenaline. Her muscles cramped and she felt her kenki, her aura, flare immensely.

With a yell, instinctively and naturally, her kenki gathered at her fist like a grenade without a latch. She shattered one of Kamatari's Hebigane into dust.

They both froze. Time seemed to stop as she gawked at her hand. Both of their eyes trailed from his slightly bleeding hand, to the invisible, ceased remains of the metal in the air, and to the black belts on the ground, straps that originally held the metal scales together.

Misao blinked again. Kamatari stuttered in bewilderment, "What did you just do, itachi no OO-bakemono?"

Misao growled, as soon as the insult clicked in her gears, "How can you even UPGRADE THAT NICKNAME!" So much for her cool, collected mind control.

She whirled a head kick with amazing agility. Kamatari ducked smartly, and it was fortunate he did too; the tree the kick connected with exploded into smithereens.

A wave of fatigue and throbbing pain overwhelmed Misao, and her vision actually darkened for a while. Her hand and foot felt like being mutilated and slashed. This was all too much for her small frame.

Kamatari noticed her discomfort. He whispered promptly, "I guess it's time to revisit Myouou no Anji."

* * *

"I see you have grown up well, Makimachi-san. Your soul is no longer confused, and your heart is now clear. Unconsciously, I should assume, you have grasped the basics of Futae no kiwami from your observations, experiences, and, Kamatari's training," Anji was still as calm as ever, sitting cross-legged on the jail floor in meditation.

"The objective of his sparring with you was to increase your endurance, speed and strength, compatible to the technique. Your body has to sustain unimaginable pressure and 'return' waves when you execute Futae no kiwami. This is why your fist and foot are starting to hurt even more, and you felt so fatigued with sore muscles. Unlike Sagara and myself, you aren't physically made to use this attack," Anji paused, his dark eyes gazing at her small frame. Sure she was taller than a year ago, but, especially now she was so tired, she still retained her tiny body structure.

"The maximum you can use is two. With proper training, it can be raised up to four. It seems that you can attack with something other than your fists, unlike Sagara. That should come in handy, less your fists are injured," Anji had to speak a little louder, for Misao's barely keeping her eyes open.

"Now, I have to get a new Hebigane! The materials cost big bucks, geez," groused Kamatari, fuming.

"Come back tomorrow, and I will tell you how to perform Futae no Kiwami perfectly, whenever and wherever you want. I have no doubt you can master it, even if you can't use it continuously. You are built for speed, and it would be to your advantage. For now, Makimachi-san, rest well," spoke Anji gently, ushering the two out of his cell.

"Well……itachi-chan, see you around!" shrugged Kamatari casually, sounding cheerful.

A trembling hand yanked his headband surprisingly hard, and he tottered backwards.

Misao had sleepy eyes, butthey had a firm glint, "Wait, you promised you would tell me. I defeated one of your Hebigane, didn't I?"

"Feh, I didn't surrender anyway. Besides, you look so heavy-eyed……," he paused, looking down at her petite hand tugging at his and small lips forming a silent plea.

His eyes softened and he sighed in resign, "Very well, itachi-chibi, you win. However, let's go to a pleasant and comfy inn, with a nice restaurant, ne? Might as well go somewhere elaborate to celebrate, and also you can sleep comfortably right away."

* * *

"I wanted to thank you," began Kamatari abruptly.

Misao's eyes snapped open temporarily, her hands steering away from the tea kettles to get to the beef hot pot. Kamatari chuckled lightly, putting his hand over hers to help her get the food. "You know, you were right when you stopped me from suicide. I shouldn't make a rash decision, when I found out Shishio-sama's dead, I had the thoughts again. It was difficult for me, for months. Nothing can distract me from thinking about him. I believe you had the same feeling."

Misao swallowed her food with great difficulty, her eyes glinting in sudden coldness.

He sighed sadly, "Not over it yet, I see. Maa, Yumi will always be the one to have his heart, and Sou-chan will always be his best man. I cannot change that, yet I am still alive; I still have a long road ahead of me, and I have time to find a new purpose in life, to repent my sins. And so, I decided to make a new me; the guy I truly am, not Ookama no Kamatari of the Juppongatana, not the okama who loves Shishio-sama, but just Honjo Kamatari. The me I had to lock away for so long and it was time to accept myself."

"Ne, Kama-san, how did you meet Shishio anyway? I heard that Chou simply joined for the heck of it, that Yumi person loves Shishio, and the rest joined for their own reasons. What is yours?" Misao forced herself to drink the hot and spicy soup in hopes of waking herself up.

Kamatari's eyes darkened, and when he spoke, his voice was tainted with such malice that Misao shuddered involuntarily, "You could say that he saved me from that hell hole……. I am the last of the Honjo Clan, and you could say that my Clan owed something to another Clan. When I was five, those damn bastards sold me to a……'playhouse'. You know what that means, don't you?"

Misao's eyes were wide now; she gasped, 'But…but, you are a guy!"

Kamatari let out a bitter laugh, "So? Do you think they care? As long as they make money out of it, they used me like a slave. I was called a pretty girl-boy, and who do they look for when those okama guys want pleasure? _I hate them!_" heclasped his other hand, as if restraining himself from hitting the table.

He fell silent; the chopsticks in his hand broke in half. Misao could only gape at the former enemy besides her. It was sick. Sick. So horrendous to treat a little boy like …...Misao recoiled in disgust.

"I'm filthy, aren't I? But what makes me even filthier……I killed them all. One day, when I was about your age, the treatment became so…unbearable that I actually had the guts to run away. I stumbled upon the ghastly remains of our Clan's storehouse, and I found the Great Scythe buried underground, with a tiny book besides it. The Honjo Ryuu- apparently, all of the head male in our family used the weapon, and in the book contained the secrets and ougi of using the kusagari – the chained scythe. I wasted no time t all; I tried training with it, but only for a few days, because soon those bastards found me. I guess that was what they called blood lust. I snapped; it was a wonder I didn't lose my mind allthese years.I saw nothing but red, and the more I gored them, the more I enjoy it; it was a sick kind of pleasure even worse than what they did to me…… but that time, I didn't regret it; I was proud, very proud. I did it; i had finally ended the miserable lives by my own hands," he paused, looking at his open palms in a daze, as if he could see the blood on them.

"That was when Sou-chan found me. Looking at his grinning face, the red cleared in my vision a bit, and he called someone over. It was Shishio-sama. He praised me, and let me follow him. I understood nothing, but I was happy; never had anyone treat me normally……as time went on, I harbored some feelings about him. He was different, different than any of the...customers...at least, he treated me as a human being.I started dressing like a girl, because it was also to accomplish a mission, since I was forced to learn…seduction…in…that…place."

He fell silent again, and he covered his eyes with the bandaged hand, the one without the Hebigane. Misao found that his hands were shaking.

Misao extended her hand, and patted him awkwardly. She was appalled, that was for sure. She wasn't surprise that he killed those people; a boy grown up in such condition was bond to have an alternative mind. She wasn't sickened of him; instead, her heart went out to him. Kamatari gazed intently at her hand, a foreign feeling threatened to overwhelm him.

He swallowed andcontinued, his voice steadying under her administration of comfort, "I guess the reason my voice is rather girlish was becuase of lack of usage during my childhood...if you can even call it that."

"Kama-san - "

"No, don't feel sorry for me. Hey, it's in the past isn't it. I'm fine now, aren't I? Well, in the end, I realized that to remain an okama, and use the Great Scythe, I would be reminded of the past…and so I changed."

"And you came to train me as a way of saying thank you? Of stopping you from suicide?" Misao managed, her other hand practically peeling her eye lids open. She was a little ashamed that the effort of simply patting Kamatari on the back tired her so much.

He rested his chin on his palm, idyllic at Misao's care, and sympathy, "I suppose. I wanted to help you somehow, as you had helped me. Tanuki girl doesn't need any help for sure, as she was with the Battousai in that 'happily ever after' way. But, after I learned about you from Chou, I came right away. It was by chance that you headed here as well, since I came to Hokkaiddo merely asking Anji stuff."

_-If there were an eternally falling snow _

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?-_

He gazed at the busy crowd outside the Yukino Inn, lanterns lighting the city of Sapporo. He followed the fluff of snowfall almost contently, and went on softly, "Or perhaps you had helped me yet again…… I wasn't so sure about this new me, for sometimes, I still dwell within the time with Shishio-sama and the others, where I was happy. Even when we are sparring, or plain screaming at each other, I feel……warm. Your determined spirit supported me greatly, reminding myself how pathetic I was. You still missed him, but you don't show it on the outside, and I admired that. I like it. I've never had this feeling before. I even like it when we got under each other's skin, just like all those old times between me and Yumi. I am really glad we met again, Misao-chan."

He glanced at the girl beside him, only to find her breathing evenly, sleeping soundly in the booth.

She slid towards his shoulder, snuggling comfortably against the imaginary pillow.

Kamatari gulped; he had never felt uncomfortable like this before, but nor had a girl ever leaned against him.

_Heh, am I blushing? No way. Ookama no Kamatari doesn't blush, unless…._ His eyes widened in realization. _It is because it is the real Honjo Kamatari blushing…the true me…_

His lips curved up slightly, and he carefully picked the sleeping girl up, slowly, not to disturb her.

_-I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass? _

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or _

_Will you notice it _

_Even though I've never said anything? _

_Like snow, but quietly _

_It continues to pile up -_

After paying the owner, and after tucking the chibi-itachi in her futon, in the room he ordered (Misao was, of course, penniless), Kamatari kneeled beside her bed, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

She mumbled softly, "Aoshi-sama…stay…"

_She would always love Icicle, I suppose. He was hot, no doubt about that…er…but what about Shishio-sama? Do I still love him? No, perhaps it was merely infatuation I had for him…no, if I love anyone, it would be……_

Kamatari settled himself against the shoji door, and nodded off into a peaceful dream.

* * *

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Anji oshou-sama," Misao bowed, shaking hands with the monk.

"Congratulations for mastering Futae no kiwami, Makimachi-san. Now, both Sagara and you can have the power the guide those in need to the path of salvation, with your own hands, and in your own way," Anji smiled genuinely. He was proud. He felt the same way whenever Tsubaki didn't something, whether it was helping her siblings or even making a snowman.

"I will, Anji-sama. I promise I will come back here some time, but for now, take care," Misao hated farewells, and she made it as brief as possible.

Kamatari nodded curtly. The two former Juppongatana met eyes momentarily; both understood their own changes during the time they spent with this mysterious girl, who had brought hope and joy, in spite of her own grief.

Anji watched the retreating figures of Misao and Kamatari. Eight months, if he remembered correctly, since the day a confused, depressed girl had come upon his cell door, and requested him to teach her his secret technique.

_She may be the first…… to completely master Futae no Kiwami in less than one year... Sagara can probably do so as well, given that he mastered his right hand in one week... At last, I had finally repent my some of m sins some way……did you see, Tsubaki, minna? I am sure you can become good friends some other time, some other places, or had the crotting government allowed you to live… I wish you luck, Makimachi Misao._

Anji turned his back towards the jail door, and continued his meditation, in his dark, lonely and dingy confinement.

* * *

Kamatari walked Misao to the port at Sapporo, both silent upon this trip.

They were used to each other, but it was time to part ways. A familiar sense of grief hit Misao. _I guess they say those you hold dear don't stay for long…_

"So, you are going to France, as a spy who worked for the government? Just like how Chou worked for the police, ne?" She spoke up, her voice dry and clamped.

"I _was_ working for the police before, for Saito-san,chibi-chan. (Misao grimaced at the mention of the wolf) That's why I can only train you twice a week before. You…you are going back to Honshuu, ne?"

"Yes, though it isn't time to go back to Kyoto yet; it has only just begun for me."

"I don't know what to say, itachi-chan. I've never had a close friend before, nor have I ever gotten the chance to say good byes……"

Misao embraced Kamatari tight, and he hugged her back. Words weren't needed; they both understood.

_-Hold me tight if I think like this _

_I didn't want to know _

_What it was like to fall in love with someone _

_I love you; my tears won't stop _

_Therefore, I should be free of you-_

"Contact me some way whenever you need anything, Misao-chan. I'll always be an available sister…er, brother for you. Friend or just someone to blow off your steam with,"He grinned, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Misao laughed, "Oh you. I'll miss your wisecracks and horrible comparisons (mainly the weasel remark). I would never imagine anything like this a year ago, Kama-san, but I enjoy our time together here at Hokkaido. You've made me into quite a fighter."

Kamatari's smile faltered sadly, "Yeah, same here…hey, a farewell gift for you, you nanbo musume."

He forced a Hebigane on her left hand, and Misao was quite shocked at how light the contraption was.

_-How long will I keep thinking of you? _

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up _

_Now, a burning candle _

_Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?- _

"Seeing your Futae no kiwami is faster and more destructive from your right, I thought you could use this to increase your defense, or simply reduce the damage when you don't want to hurt someone too badly."

Misao wanted to cry but somehow, her tears just wouldn't gather. Her resolution not to cry was still in place.

"Here….something to remember our time together training in that forest by…" Misao handed him a blue headband, " I know you probably like emerald better but…I love blue, so…"

Kamatari put the gift on wordlessly; the color suited him rather well. Misao felt her throat parched.

"Sa…sayonara, Kama-san. I won't forget you."

Kamatari leaned forward, kissing her softly on the forehead. His lips lingered on for a little bit, and he strained to pull back. He ruffled her hair fondly, "Go now, itachi-chan. The ship's leaving." He could hear the tremor in his voice himself.

_-Hold me tight, strong enough to break me _

_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard _

_I won't feel cold, and _

_I miss you everytime I think of you _

_This scarf that I knit for you _

_I'm holding it alone tonight-_

Misao snapped out of her dazed look, twirling around and sped onto the ship, giving one last glance at the former enemy, who had changed himself and herself greatly, and became one of her closest nakama.

She bended towards the ship's railing, staring at the horizon, where the setting sun made a magnificent glow over the darkening sea. _Time to say goodbye to another phase of my life. I can only go forward- that is where my future lies. _

She caressed her forehead lightly, and smiled.

* * *

Kamatari stood still as he watched the ship slowly moving away, until it disappeared into the fog. His fingers were still warm, remembering how tiny and fragile her hands seemed, a facade of the power they held.

A sorrowful pain clutched his heart, but he ignored it.

_-Hold me tight if I think like this _

_I didn't want to know _

_What it was like to fall in love with someone _

_I love you; my chest fills up _

_I want to cry out to the winter sky _

_I want to see you now-_

Kamatari murmured to himself, touching his new blue headband, a token of the time he treasured so much, "In had a crush on Shishio-sama long ago as a woman…yes…but now, as a man, I…I probably always loved you, Misao-chan. I know this feeling is unrequited, but I will cherish it. If only Shinomori Aoshi is still alive, you won't have to suffer anymore, Itachi-chan… I hope we meet again, chibi."

"Oi. Are you going to board that ship to France or not? Hurry up, will you?" A deep voice ran out from behind, cunning wolf eyes glinting within the cloud of smoke surrounding the dark figure.

"Fine, fine, Fujita Goro-san," replied Kamatari dryly. Gosh how he hated that wolf. Weasels are way more adorable.

He turned away, tightening his headband and his eyes blazed purposefully. He and Fujita Goro disappeared under the shadows of the docks.

Honjo Kamatari wasn't seen again, until many years later, the circumstances granting him his wish, in a least expected way.

-

-

End of Chapter 6

-

-

Erlack, extremely long chappie? (blink) But it turned out just the way I wanted (wheeeee)

(sniff sniff) Huh? Right. I don't know what you guys think but I honestly like Kamatari very much. You could say he is my favorite of the Juppongatana (sorry, Sou-kun but you're my second fav ;)

The part about Kamatari, er, flashing himself was true in manga. I guess it was just inappropriate to be put in anime O.o

Just to clear things ahead, Misao loves him alright, but in the way she loves Hannya-tachi and Kenshin-gumi. She was just really happy that someone still cares about her the way they do. And no, she doesn't know Kamatari loves her that way.

The song 'Eternal Snow' is from Fullmoon wo Sagashite. It was a very touching song. I just thought it kind of fits the situation for Kama-san :) Those who hasn't heard it is strongly recommended to.

I like how this fic is turning out. I honestly didn't think I could be so inspired to continue writing (YEAH! IN YOUR FACE WRITER'S BLOCK!) :D

-

-

Oobakemono- big monster

Hebigane- name for Kamtari's shields, meaning snake-metal

nanbo- uberly violent

Ookama- great scythe

okama-gay

kenki- swordsman aura. Doesn't necessarily has to be from a sword-wielder.

ja-ne- bye (or ta-ta)(same thing --1111)

-

-

(running out of ideas) Well, just go ahead and REVIEW. No threats this time so relax E.E (erlack!)

-

-Kaco-


	8. Chapter 7 A Smiling Rurouni

Author's note: O.o What does this chapter title means? Any guess? Well read on blah blah lol

-

-

)Arashi---Storm(

-

- Charmed Wolf - Well, magic or not (which I still thin you are :D), thank you for all your encouragements :D x 7 Look out for unexpected attacks of ':D's in the future muwfufufufu (grins)

-Yuki - oh you. Get over it (sniffs) right, I'll give you time. Tissue?

-Mitsuki- er...maybe? That was my fav song from that anime too. Thanks!

-Da Weasel Girl - grins thanks! squeals in joy under the commentDon't worry, Aoshi-sama is coming!

-hitokiriShinta - Thanks! I personally love that song (top 10 O.o)! Here's chapter 7!

-Yami-neko - I'm glad you like it.The idea of 'Hebigane' just pops in out of nowhere (the miracles of vacation(?))

-

-

Disclaimer: Look at the previous cha…….fine fine. I don't own RK, but the Kageyuki family is MINE. AND the smiling rurouni's companion. Oh, right, I don't own 'Time after Time' either by _Mai Kuraki._ T T

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 7 A Smiling Rurouni**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"And then? What happened to Misao nee-chan?" Kayko asked excitedly, not a bit tired even though it was late at night.

Misao smiled faintly, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep? The story still had quite a bit to go."

Kayko shook her head hastily, "Nn. Yada. Kayko is all ears! Misao-nee-chan no kagoi! Suge! Look! Kayko can use Futata no Kinami too!" She did her best to pronounce the difficult name and executed a cute little punch forward.

Misao chuckled, and it was infectious so the whole family laughed, including Kayko. Misao remembered the times when she was young that she tried doing those complex kenpo moves, and blew it; but Hannya-kun was always there to catch her, and under the watchful eyes of Aoshi-sama.

She took a deep breath, "very well…I shall continue. Is that okay with you all?"

The Kageyuki family all nodded, though Kurosuke glanced at Misao, wondering at her identity.

Misao smiled lightly again; sooner or later, she would have to tell them who she was, but not yet. She must finish the last part of her story, as it was most difficult for her.

"Alright then. After wandering around for almost half a year, as Misao had helped an old man…and her life had taken yet another drastic change…"

* * *

"Thank you, young man," an old man curtsied to a cloaked figure wearing a large straw hat. 

The stranger's face was shadowed by the hat, but a smile was seen beneath.

"May I get you something? Anything? To repay you for getting my money back from that rascal," the old man, whose name was Hachi, was really relieved and grateful. His hard-earned saving had been so casually swiped away by a smoking young punk. He and his gang surrounded the helpless old man, pushing him around and daring him to call the police.

But then, this cloaked figure had appeared out of nowhere, and something shiny flashed under that fabric. Almost instantly, all of the gangsters collapsed. At first, Hachi thought they were dead, but, but no blood, no open wounds were seen; it was merely as though they were sleeping.

"It was fine really, oji-san," the man's voice was rather female-like. Hachi furrowed his brow in confusion. Surely, someone this powerful is a man?

"Then, at least, tell me your name?"

The mysterious man dipped his hat and looked up. Though his hair was cut short like a man's he had a surprisingly pretty face. _Iie, _Hachi realized, _**she** is actually a beautiful woman! And a strong one too at that._ With a headband, one would mistake her for a simply feminine-looking man.

She smiled kindly, "Call me Arashi no Aoi."

* * *

An amused chuckle resonated in the shadows. Bright yellow eyes glinted with mild surprise. "Well, that was pleasant. So you ARE the famous Arashi no Aoi, Weasel."

* * *

Misao walked through the streets of Sendai, the imagery fairly difficult to be seen under that broad, heavy hat. She was used to the cloak, rather, and the hat was good at covering her face. 

Wandering around the northern half of Honshuu for almost half-a year did great help to her persona, as she had almost reverted to her carefree self. She thought about Aoshi-sama from time to time, of course, but now she did it without that weeping type of grief; she thought about him with longing, love, and gratitude, instead .He wouldn't want her to waste her life away, would he? However, going back to either Kyoto or Tokyo was out of question; going back there would be admitting Aoshi-sama is….gone, and she wasn't sure she was quite ready yet to face that inevitable fact. Somehow, just a little, she still clung on to the hope that, perhaps, just maybe, Aoshi-sama is still alive somewhere, and under some special circumstances, he couldn't return to either of the two mentioned cities. Logic was saying otherwise, but she trusts her heart. Until then, she would continue her path of 'salvation', as Anji would have called it.

She was getting quite a bit famous, though; under the alias of 'Arashi no Aoi', her free lend of hand was spread from villages to villages. Some would recognize her, as a _him_, while others would realize who she was after telling them her alias. Not a lot knew she was a girl, though; most of the time, her cloak and hat were good enough cover for her.

She worked from time to time, as bodyguards, and got a fairly rich sum of money in return. Unless her employer was rich, she wouldn't ask for money from the poor. The money she got occasionally was enough to fill her stomach, with a little bit left for self-spending. One time she saw a headband, the same color as Kamatari's old one, and she got nostalgic, and so she ended up buying it, to tie back her bangs. At other times, she would simply give the poor some money, and asked for a roof to sleep under in return.

However, the helping often led to quarrels and duels with local goons. It was always a cycle like this – she beat them unconscious fast, and she wandered on; then they would follow her and join up with the gangsters of the village she was in, and she would beat them all up again, and the cycle repeats. That is, she got a bigger mob after each time, like now.

Misao sighed almost exasperatedly, glancing blandly at the angry, spitting ruffians before her. _Man those thugs never learn, do they? Wonder how they get the money to travel village from village? Steal it, probably._

"You won't get way this time, you so called 'arashi'! Oooo, I am trembling in fear! I ain't afraid of no storms! Let's see how you handle me guns!" roared the typical bad-guy leader type of, well, bad villain.

At the mention of guns, Misao's senses perked up, her left fist clenching with anticipation. With the Hebigane, her left fist's damage of Futae no Kiwami was considerably weaker than her right, which was way too powerful and can kill people heedlessly. Therefore, she often uses her left to create showers of dust to block guns, without having to worry the attack waves to hit those hooligans. Evil as they are, they don't deserve to die.

She rarely uses Futae no kiwami, even though her maximum is four shots; each time, even her left, the technique hurt her too much in risks facing too many enemies with guns.

_They leave me with no choice, then, _Misao thought grimly, facing the odds of about fifty thugs.

A huge hawk swooped down suddenly, its sharp talons digging into the hands of the leader, causing him to bawl in pain and drop the rifle. A flash of blue dashed in between the ranks of the mob, knocking them down one by one.

The speed was so fast that Misao barely felt him coming, taking her hands and drag her away to safety.

When she snapped back tout of her reverie, she was already in the forest, with a grinning stranger clad in ragged blue gi.

"Are you okay, sir?" the man had a rather boyish voice, his large upside-down-U-shaped eyes and splitting smile was all too familiar to her.

_The grinning boy in blue, stood in a battoujutsu stance, his eyes held lack of emotion and he smiled almost tauntingly at Himura Kenshin, both ready to draw their sword……_

"Ten…Tenken no Soujiro!" Misao could only stare, sputtering the name out.

The former right-hand of Shishio Makoto froze, eyes widening in alarm. He was still that boyish samurai, though he was slightly taller and his hair hung in a high pony-tail, just like Aoshi-sama's when he was fifteen.

"Ano….do I know you?" Seta Soujiro was confused and half afraid. He had no qualms against repenting his sins in jail, but he would like to find his answers first as a rurouni.

Misao paused. According to Himura, the former Tenken had turned over a new leaf, wandering as a rurouni, seeking answers to his doubts, just as Himura had done after the Bakumatsu. Just like what she herself is doing. _SO he doesn't remember me…heck, I bet he thought I am a man the way I am dressed. After all, when I saw him, I was just a nobody standing in the way. He doesn't seem to like the fact I know his name, and he doesn't seem bad at all, that he just 'helped me'. (definitely not 'saved' me) I'll find out, then._

'Tenken no Soujiro, former right-hand man of Shishio Makoto, strongest of the Juppongatana. After the death of the mastermind, Seta Soujiro disappeared without a trace, the only clue of his whereabouts is the fact he became a rurouni in search of his answers. Am I correct, Tenken?" Misao tried to keep her voice as husky as possible, so that she sounded like a guy.

Soujiro tensed, his hand an inch away from his katana. "What if I am…?"

Honestly, Misao didn't think about that. _It should be no harm to let him know who I am, is there? Maybe I can get out this alive._

Before she could reply, the same hawk swooped down, taking Misao completely by surprise. The sharp talons tore her headband and she tottered forward, unbalanced. With a loud shriek (much to her shame), Misao lost her fight against gravity, and fell face first onto the ground.

"Ah, yamerou, Takamaru! I think he means no harm, I think. Wait, _he_?" Soujiro called out to the hawk, and the huge beast of sky landed gracefully on hi shoulder.

He stared into angry blue eyes glaring back at his own. Soujiro was genuinely shocked that he was actually a she, and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, excluding Yumi nee-san. Sure, this 'most beautiful girl' is covered in dirt, thanks to Takamaru, but she emitted a special aura that was both soothing and peaceful somehow despite of her current anger, a feeling which he desperately sought to help him ease his confused mind, just like the way Yumi nee-san calmed him by stroking his hair.

On the other hand, Misao was fuming inwardly. Screw Tenken. Screw the fact he could probably kill her in a matter of second Hell, he is going to PAY for her favorite headband, which reminded her of Kamatari other than the Hebigane.

"Well? Are you going to pay for it or not?" she growled furiously, and Soujiro indistinctively knew this rather dangerous voice from somewhere.

"_If you want to observe, do it publicly, not like filthy little rats hiding behind," Saito Hajime remarked wryly, pulling open the shoji door behind him. Two figures fell out, complainingly loudly. One was a boy from the Shingetsu village; the other one was a girl with a really long braid wearing rather provocative, indecent clothing, her eyes spirited and challenging, her furious voice protesting to the wolf……._

"Er, are you…the girl that followed Himura-san in the Shingetsu village…?" Soujiro scratched the back of his head, slightly nervous at the mention of the word 'paying'. Wandering as a rurouni made him flat broke. How did Himura-san survive for ten years?

_Wow, he has good memory, despite the fact I was the so called 'weak' in his dictionary. _She stood up proudly, crossing her arms warily, "Yeah, that's right. Name's Makimachi Misao, oka….former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, and whether you like it or not, you are PAYING for my headband, got it?"

Soujiro backed away slightly, his hands up defensively. His grin was uneasy now, "Ano…I don't have any money on me…"

Misao growled again, marching up to the very nervous Tenken. With slight disdain, she found herself somewhat shorter than him. This only added to her utter annoyance with him, his stiff smile not doing any help to the matter.

"Your pet got it all messed up for no reason, and you are getting me a new one," her voice was deadly quiet now. And both Soujiro and Takamaru gulped in fear._ So this is how it feels to be …terrified? _The emotion 'fear' had been locked away for so long that he can only vaguely remembered how it feels.

Upon this situation, Misao was vaguely reminded of how similar it is to the time she first met Himura. She frowned irritably. _Does this happen with every rurouni? They break one of your dearest possession and they had no money to pay for it. Then they try to get away with it by smiling….Argh!_

"Er, Misao-san…is there anyway to pay you back, not in a materialistic way?"

Misao paused, recalling how effectively fast katana techniques are against guns. She glanced at her kodachis, and an idea formed in her mind.

"I want you to teach me how to use a katana."

* * *

It was interesting, how time really does pass quickly when you were training for something. During all this time, Misao got to know Soujiro a little better, and she was no longer suspicious of him. 

Although, he still didn't open up to her, of his past, under that façade of his signature grin. Misao was sure that, in time, he would surely do so himself, willingly, because otherwise it would be useless.

To her, Soujiro was like another puzzle for her, just like the puzzle Aoshi-sama was. Aoshi-sama is ice, and Soujiro is like a hollow cave; emotions echoed in the vast cavern, hidden feelings escaped through crevices, wrong steps would cause the structure to collapse, and it might even be a beast's dark lair.

Soujiro didn't mention anything related to his past, or his time with the Juppongatana. The only thing she knew about him was how he used to live by the rule of 'The strong survives, and the weak dies' and now wanted to find the truth, according to Himura.

Takamaru is a very trustworthy companion once you got to know it. Soujiro told her that he first met it as a little chick when he first embarked upon a journey to find his answers. Takamaru, it could be said, was the first weak being he met. The old Soujiro wouldn't even glance at the injured chick squirming on the muddy road; he would have killed it right away, according to the rule of 'The strong survives. The weak dies'. But, as it was, Soujiro had picked the little fledgling up and nursed it back to health. It was the first being he had cared for, defying the rule that had been with him through out his entire life.

Time went by and the chick grew up into a fine hawk, a great helper in battles as Soujiro had trained it. Its ability to observe in the sky often helped him to get 'unlost'. Takamaru had a strong sense of loyalty to the boy that saved its life, and would not hesitate to protect its master at the slightest sign of danger, just like when it assaulted Misao back then, because Soujiro's scent had fear in it.

Soujiro had learned the value of true friendship. _Perhaps, I will show him how to cherish a human-comrade friendship, too. _Misao thought, _and to see the boy underneathe that mask of indifference. To think he was actually the strongest, or probably still is, of the Juppongatana, someone who surpassed Kama-san... _She reached her hand out to the hawk, motioning it to come closer._ Gotta use this time well...it's a break from training after all._

Soujiro, on the other side of her, was doing a few bit of wondering himself. He was proud to have a nakama like Taka-chan, as it is both gentle and ferocious, caring and stubborn too.

_But, no one but me could ever go near Taka-chan. Even the ones it had saved could not do so. So why can SHE even tickle it so intimately, as if she had known it all her life? She was rather peeved at Taka-chan at first, that she was. Huh? I'm even thinking like Himura-san._Soujiro mind worked furiously on his new found discovery, looking at a laughing Misao patting Takamaru, the hawk screeching lightly in delight; had it been a cat, it would be purring.

Misao. She is a mystery. She is so full of life, happiness, anger and sadness all packed in her small frame, sometimes catching him off in surprise, which rarely happens.

Not once had Soujiro smiled genuinely. Sure, anyone lacking in the skill of observation could not see pass his mask, but misao is experienced; after all, she had grown up with an icicle during her childhood. Soujiro, while not an icicle, is just plainnothingness - all of his smiles were empty, and that has sometimes earned him angry Kecho kicks from a frustrated weasel. Soujiro cannot bring himself to do so; he had never been happy, so how could he smile with that emotion if he doesn't know how it feels? As he struggled to find his answers to what is right, he had often seen such feeling between family, friends or just plain strangers with strangers. He helped people from crying kids to fragile elders. Their gratitude made him feel good, but not enough to lay the flames in his confused heart.

But Misao had changed that; with her, he felt peace and content, just to enjoy her presence besides him. He was beginning to grasp how 'joy' is like. Of course, there are a few exceptions, like today.

"Mi-chan. You forgot your proper grip on the hilt again," Soujiro suppressed a groan as he corrected her. How many times had he told her that a katana is NOT a kunai? He had good patience, but weeks of saying the same thing was beginning to irk him.

Misao growled irritably. She had used abokken long ago when sparring with Aoshi-sama, but all these yeaars of fighting with fists and unais had made her fingers a bit stiff. She growled again.Sure, she liked the way he called her Mi-chan, which was a whole new nickname she has ever heard besides anything related to 'weasel'. However, throwing a cute nickname in the midst of concentration and scolding (telling her that something she does is WRONG) is not a smart combination at all. Not good at all.

"I know! How can you expect me to memorize so fast when I had only been using kunais as my weapon through out my entire life, you grinning idiot?" She growled, knowing that her remark would at least bring irritation to the young man's eyes. A change was what she hoped for, different from the normal, monotony 'happy'' mood.

Soujiro felt his eye twitch in annoyance. So, no 'Sou-chan' today, huh. Well, he would get back at her.

He moved behind Misao in his shukuchi speed, and she let out a startled yelp when she felt hands covering hers on the hilt of Aoshi-sama's kodachi. (She's been using it for practice since they are both too poor to buy even a shinai. When the kodachis are in its long sheathe they act like a katana.)

"Now, look at my hand closely. See, how they grip the hilt, Mi-chan?" Soujiro instructed her slowly, patiently, guiding her fingers in the correct position. _She has such small fingers. Well, I'll be nice for now and not tickle her. (It was pureply accident that he discovered her being ticklish, and he sure used it to his full advantage whenever the time calls for it) _

Misao was only half-listening; his warm breath tickled her neck and she felt herself heat up in his half-embrace, nervous. She was never uncomfortable near a guy, so why now? Her heart pounded fast against her ribs.

"Uh, Sou-chan? Let's take a break, ne? I want to go to the river, to wash my face a bit…it's so hot today!" Misao pat herself on the back inwardly when she managed to mask the tremor in her voice.

Soujiro was completely unaware of what was on her mind; he was only dancing in victory in his mind that Misao had at last held the sword properly and that she had called him Sou-chan again.He agreed and he sat against a tree while Misao left hurriedly to the river.

He was just getting snuggly against his temporary bed when he heard a beautiful voice.

_If I had been able to meet you_

_I wouldn't have let go of you ever again_

_The hanamidou 1_

_Tells of the end of spring_

_One petal from this misty flower..._

He blinked, getting up from his comfy spot slowly.

_And an old song floats back_

_Gently, even now, into my heart_

_Time after time_

_The miracle of meeting you_

_In a city where the wind whispered through_

_We walked a path through the hills hand in hand_

_And made an unforgettable promise_

He followed in the direction of the song, mesmerized.

_I can hear your voice in the wind_

_The thin ice freezes back over 2_

_Long ago memories_

_Not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore_

_That someday, we'd meet again_

_Here, in a season of pale crimson_

_With smiles on our faces_

_Time after time_

_Alone in the city of whirling blossoms_

_Can't return to when things were fine 3_

_In this very same place, just like on that day_

_With my face strewn with tears, I waited for you_

_There is so much sadness in the voice…quiet but beautiful. _Soujiro felt his heart clench in sympathizing grief. Takamaru landed soflt besides him, ruffling his feathers slightly.

_Those petals fly in the whirling wind_

_As if stroking the water's surface_

_In my anguish, I treasure each and every one..._

_Everyone says that they're lonely_

_That they have to keep searching_

_For someone_

_But all they end up chasing after_

_Are the fleeting and fragile_

_Time after time_

_If I could have met you in the city of changing hues_

_I wouldn't need any more promises_

_More than anyone else_

_You are so easy to hurt_

_I want to be with you--this time, forever._

As the song ended, Soujiro arrived at the river bank, where Misao perched over the rock bed, water glistening on her sleek hair. She seemed to be radiating under the sunlight, giving her an ethereal glow.

_Breathtaking…… simply beautiful. _Soujiro thought in a daze, just content gazing at the ninja girl.

"You have a wonderful voice, Mi-chan," he remarked gently, not to frighten her.

"……You heard it?" She blushed slightly at his comment. She was just thinking about Aoshi-sama, and decided to sing her feelings in a song she had heard during her travels. She didn't realize she had sing it aloud. Only a few people had ever heard her sing before, as she was too embarrassed. That's right, Misao the renowned weasel has stage fright.

"You have the talent, Mi-chan……please, do sing it again," he sat down against a tree and closed his eyes in bliss, smiling.

Misao looked at him, astounded, but she smiled in delight. _Sou-chan has finally smiled, for real, too. _She felt extremely proud, just like whenever she had managed to make Aoshi-sama smile.

She sat down and leaned against another tree, singing softly, birds chirping in harmony with the tune. The hawk curled up besides her, sleeping, relaxed. For a brief moment, she fancied that she saw the clouds smiling, too.

* * *

"Yaada! I did it! How do you like that now, Sou-chan?" Misao flew through the air with her Demon Bird Kick of Joy. 

Soujiro sprawled twirly-eyed on the ground, his backside aching.

First time. It was the first time someone ever got him on the back, besides Shishio-sama. Misao is a scary learner; once she knew the proper method, she would hit the nail right away. Though nothing to be compared to shukuchi, her speed is amazingly fast that probably only himself orones like Kenshin could surpass her. It was also amazing to see Anji-san's Futae no Kiwami. Makimachi Misaotruely is a girl full of surprises.

He rubbed his sore back in pain, slightly shocked at how much it hurts to just be hit by the sheathe of a sword. Whenever he was hit, or when he remembered, it was blade, club or punch and kick. He was rather impressed by her strength, seeing it impossible to come from such tiny hands and slim arm.

But looking at her exhilarated glow, Soujiro couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Congrats, Mi-chan. You've finally mastered the essential katana-use," he shook and gripped her hand hard, a little determined to get revenge for his bending back. Well, at least he thought it must be due to the agony there is.

"Mou, you don't have to add 'finally', Sou-chan!" Misao whacks him on the head playfully. Playfully. That is something Soujiro is trying to get used to as it hadn't occur with him before he met Misao. Soujiro stumbled forward again and almost fell. Well, so much for his revenge.

Misao was way passed the point of pleased; she was hyper. Not only can she use a katana as well as any other samurais ("Too bad, Yahiko," she smirked), she had also gotten her high spirit back, the bouncy, genki self. She is finally the Misao she was.

Soujiro smiled sadly. Now, he had finally repaid her for the long forgotten headband (just like the cloak Kenshin destroyed), she would leave him. And he would be alone again. Losing the sense of peace. Losing his hope. Losing his answer.

"Arigatou, Sou-chan! Hontou! It's all because of you!" She was ecstatic, and she leapt at a very stunned rurouni, and they fell backwards.

Now, if he had known the Misao before she left Kyoto, he wouldn't be surprised, as it was her way to express her joy sometimes. But he is Soujiro; he is clueless, lacking in this kind of department.

He felt his face heat up at her warmth, and he thought his limbs were paralyzed under the shock. _A girl hugging me? ME? What do I do? Hugher back? Pat her? Kiss her...BAD THOUGHTS. Object. I can't feel my arms. Hmm, she has such warm and soft chest… BAD BAD BAD perv BAD THOUGHTS SOUJIRO! Where did you get this kind out thoughts? You've been around those geishas too much!I'd have to stay away from them, even though I saved them in the first place...sigh...I am experienceless...Have I ever hugged anyone before? Of course, not. I don't have any one to hug before.Why am I so…'happy' in her hug?_

Before he could analyze his feelings, Misao jumped off him a little guiltily. From her perspective, Soujiro looked like he had been poisoned, gagged and cooked. As he had…bad thoughts, Soujiro looked like being tortured. Misao wondered at her friend's sanity.

"Ne, Sou-chan, daijoubu?" Misao asked, Takamaru landing besides her in concern.

He stared into her shining turquoise eyes, and tried to swallow the lump lodged in his throat, "ye…yeah."

She blinked, baffled. She extended her hand, "Ne, Sou-chan, do you wan to travel together? Since we have almost the same goal, you know."

Soujiro was again surprised. He looked at his hand in wonder. Kenshin voice echoed in his head. _The true answer comes not by fighting, but by living your life, as you atone for your sins. _He looked up at Misao's gentle, serene, happy face. _My answers……_

He took her hand and she helped him up. He grinned, 'happily'.

"Sure."

-

-

End of Chapter 7 A Smiling Rurouni

-

-

Ta-da! Sou-chan to the scene! Oro? What's this? They seemed to be attracted to each other? WT? As you would say "Isn't this an AM story? WTF?" Well, I would answer , "Why don't you find out by **_REVIEWING_** and wait for the next chapter?"(seriously, it'sAM story...why don't you look at the summary of the story)

(OMG a new way to threaten people) (sweatdrop)

-

(Sorry about the Aoshi-less action. You'll see.)

-

_The happiness is at its peak. Just when you start to enjoy the sense of peace, and let your guard down. From a certain point forward, it is going to drop_..._with a noticeable, heart-stopping thud_.(A rather ominous preview…… :)

-

-Kaco-


	9. Chapter 8 Unforgettable

Author: Ah, I have nothing to say (sniff) just read on and you'll find out. O.o another long chapter. Erlack.

-

-Charmed Wolf - :D x N lol Thanks x N

- Yuki -(sweatdrop)Er, right, I'll get back to you on that

- Da Weasel Girl - The thing you said about school are exactly my feelings. And yeah, ignore bad things I say because I am a mean author (nervous smile)

- MmindloveM - O.o I suppose. It's the inspiration I say! wheeeeeee

- Mariel Lunacrest - Why do people say that? Well, I suppose, but the inspiration is going! I'm glad u like the singing part!

- Yami-neko - Thanksa...though I am terribly sorry to inform you that you might have to keep your name after this chapter...(yipes)

-Mitsuki - It's from 'Detective Conan' or 'Case Closed'. It's from its seventh movie, my favorite of all nine. And don't worry, I am a song-freak too!

-Sou-chan DAISUKI - (blink) Well, maybe ur not gonna like this chappie very much...(runs away)

- Kurai Uta - (meep) huh? Getting along great? Oops, I think I've been turned into a sheep. Keep reading to revert me back to normal (In case you haven't figure it out, I am a very weird person) (sweatdrop) Here's chapter 8!

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own RK……how many times do I have to say that TT though, I own the wolf pups (blink). No, I don't own 'Every Heart' by _BoA_.

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 8 Unforgettable**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Hyoga stomped through unfamiliar forests, quite a bit off her home city Niigata; although she was currently far beyond reason to think about something as insignificant as that. She was fuming with pure rage. _It just isn't fair._

She kicked at the leaves bitterly, her sharp, amber eyes glaring at her surroundings withvolcanic wrath. She is thirteen for Kami's sake. Why couldn't she learn kenjutsu? Why is it that Father relented on teaching Eiji-kun and Rouga-chan? Why can't she learn the technique that made him so powerful and feared through out the country? Rouga-chan is only 6, and she was born way before him!

She recalled that, only a while ago, she and Father had just argued once again on this very topic; her father had briefly stated, in that calm voice of his, "You are a girl. Go learn to be a proper lady, pup."

She stomped again, sneering at his remark every time she requested to learn swordsmanship. Her mother, some women they knew, and her idol are all female! Why can't she learn it?

Hyoga growled in frustration, trying to prevent herself from tearing at her hair. She exhaled deeply, and took in a lungful of the forest air, calming her nerves effectively. Gosh how she loved this forest. It was there whenever she wanted to find peace, to get away from her stress with Father and being showed off by Rouga-chan.

She allowed herself to smile grudgingly, in a reluctant pride. Rouga-chan is her dearest little brother and, though sometimes she found him annoying and was Daddy's favorite, she adored him. It was funny that neither of them got Father's personality; although, when she was deadly serious, Eiji-kun would comment that she had Father's eyes – feral, perilous, untouchable.

That was the kind of girl Hyoga is, as her name suggested; cool, indifferent yet piercing and dangerous as the fangs of wolves…… most of the time. She had rather bushy hair, earning her comments from others that she truly is the daughter of the Wolf.

She sighed, and curled up against a tree in comfort. What was the use of being called a one when she can't even fight like one? Arashi no Aoi. That was her idol. Hachi-san, a relative of her friend, had visitedquite awhile ago, and Hyoga had first learned the mysterious character.

Hachi had proclaimed that everybody was wrong about the rumor – Arashi was actually a woman, and that she had beat up scores of thugs without shedding blood, taking his stolen money back. By the time he finished his tale, Hyoga's eyes were glittering with awe, and she found herself an hero, someone she truly respects and looked up to for encouragements, through the tales of others. Father had looked away scornfully though, muttering something about weasels. Hyoga didn't care one bit; she WILL go and meet Arashi-sama someday, and perhaps, she would teach her how to fight. Her idol truly lives up to her alias - the Blue Storm. It was said that she would appear out of nowhere, as sudden and deadly like a blue whirlwind. It was like those natural disasters, their forces so destructive and intriguing that you can't help but admire, no matter how much they destroy. In this case, Hyoga had proclaimed her idol the Storm of Justice, representative of all the women for equality.

Hyoga froze suddenly in mid-step, wary; hadshe have wolf ears, they would be flicking in the direction behind her, pressing flat against her black-Tuscan red hair in alarm.

She stood up, tensed, and her arm went out to search for anything to be used as a weapon.

"There you are, you little bitch! How dare you beat my brother up?" A fat but massive man towered above her, waving a cane threateningly.

Her nose flared in indignation; she growled darkly, "What did you just call me?" Her eyes turned into those Eiji-kun described – untamed, calculating eyes of a wolf.

"Huh. Don't you and your scrawny excuse of a brother are known oh-so-infamously as the Wolf's pups? So, I called you bit – "

He never got the chance to finish; a huge tree limb smashed in the face, knocking a few teeth out.

"Don't make fun of my brother and Father!" she screamed in rage, pointing her trembling finger at him.

He spat away blood heatedly, "Why you little…… you beat up my brother Shito and you now dare hit me?"

Hyoga crossed her arms in irritation, "Shito? He was trying to bully Rou-chan! I did what I had to do!"

"Don't talk back to me!" The man seemed to lose his mind to reason, and hurled towards her with his cane……wait, it was a hidden sword!

Hyoga felt her eyes widen in a sudden panic. Sure, she had seen swords before, and she had never faced a real one directly. Thanks to Father, she had been kept away katanas for her 'lady-education's' sake, as Father had commented.

_Father, it's all your fault! Had I learned how to wield a katana, or even a shinai…….help me, anybody!" _Her body was frozen in terror, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to find any means of escape or defense. Somehow, her pride had kicked in stubbornly, and her throat refused to scream.

She closed eyes when she thought the weapon was going to impale her. A clank followed, followed by a wail of terror. Hyoga looked up, and gasped.

A cloaked figure stood before her protectively, one hand holding a sheathed katana. The attacker sprawled painfully on the ground, unconscious. The cane-sword lay shattered on the grass, as if it were merely a toy.

"Daijoubu ka, jou-chan?" A gentle, feminine voice rang in her ears. Hyoga gaped, her dignity all forgotten. _Could she be…? No way!_

"Ano…are you…Arashi no Aoi?" Her face was flushed, and her excitement built up each passing by second.

Her idol seemed genuinely surprised, "Yes. I am. Why…?"

Hyoga let out an exhilarated squeal, not caring whether she looked like a two-year-old who just got a new toy or not. She babbled on, her eyes shining in adoration, "Anone, anone, I am a fan of yours, Arashi-sama! I've always looked up to you! I can't believe I am talking to you! I am just so honored! Can I please shake hands with you? Pretty please?" This is one of those times her collected exterior shredded and the real, 'normal' and quite hot-headed one came out. Talk about split personality.

Misao could only stare blankly at the girl before her. Is she for real? She's treating her like a famous being. Not once had 'Arashi no Aoi' gotten such attention. She numbly felt her fingers gripping the girl's in a weary shake. This earned another squeal from the girl.

"May I ask…I had heard rumors but I wanted to confirm… is a hawk-tamer, acting as your servant out of pure admiration, traveling with you now?"

_Hawk-tamer? Servant…! _Misao stifled a giggle and glanced behind the girl anticipating an answer. Soujiro stood still, his face of pure shock, while Takamaru glared, as if understanding.

"Hyo-rin! Hyo-rin! Where are you?" A worried voice came with the rustling of leaves. Both Soujiro and Misao took their battle stance, hand an inch away from the hilt.

A beautiful woman with gorgeous, brown-red hair ran out from behind a bush, and swooped down to embrace the girl tightly.

Hyoga felt her face heat up in embarrassment; how could Mother do this in front of her idol? "Mo…Mom! Let go!" Most of the time, people call her Hyo-rin, simply because it sounded more feminine. But Father and she liked the name 'Hyoga' as she found it cool and intimidating. It was one of the few things they agreed on together.

Brief introductions were made – Misao being 'Arashi-sama ('you know, the famous Storm Arashi no Aoi, Mom? Listen, mou!' pouted Hyoga) and Soujiro being – 'the servant hawk-trainer' (Soujiro smiled nervously.) Misao learned that the woman's name is Tokio, and she had come out to find her daughter Hyo-rin when she had another one the usual argument with her father.

"Mou, Hyo-rin…don't you dare run off so far like this anymore, young lady! How you manage to run so far in such short time I'll never know," scolded Tokio, putting her hands on her hips. Hyoga averted her gaze, biting her lip, "Father is wrong! Why can't I learn kenjutsu?"

Tokio shook her head in despair, "Hyo-rin, just please try to understand your father's feelings about this, ne? You've already heard his reason…?"

"Hmff! Me being a girl doesn't forbid me from learning whatever I want! I need to protect myself, right?"

Misao didn't know exactly what was going on, but she put an understanding hand on the girl's shoulder; she remembered when she wanted to increase her trainings after Hannya-tachi left, Ji-ya had tried to convince her out of it. "Hyo-rin…is it? Listen, I don't know what went on between you and your father, but he is right, you shouldn't learn kenjutsu, as it is Meji and a girl should be better off that way."

Hyoga opened her mouth in protest, but Misao cut her off, "No, jou-san. However, has your father stopped you from learning any other fighting styles? Since most are forbidden from using katanas, styles like kenpo or kendo would be more efficient. What do you say to that, ne?"

Hyoga's eyes widened, and she whispered in defeat, "If…if you say so, Arashi-sama."

"Ne Hyo-rin, why is Shito-kun's brother doing here? I thought Shito-kun and Rou-chan aren't on best of terms…" Tokio's eyes narrowed, already guessing what had happened but decided to feign ignorance.

After Hyo-rin explained what just happened, Tokio suddenly had a cool, feral look her daughter had before, "I'll take care of that. Don't worry, I'll send him to the police. Show those kind rescuers to our home, Hyoga-chan."

Hyogagulped anxiously; if anyone could tame Father's wolf spirit it would be Mother. No one wants to mess with her when she was in one of her moods – sometimes,Hyoga wondered that Mother might surpass Father's katana skill during those moods, since the standing is currently 112 to 0, mother winning by far. And also, mother just called her 'Hyoga-chan'; that was her signal for her daughter to leave, as she is about to get serious.

Misao and Soujiro looked at each other, and decided it nice to be in a cozy house for once. After almost two years of wondering with Soujiro, Misao found herself missing the snuggliness of a futon, tea (which she made herself. Not even Soujiro could persuade her otherwise) and _full _bowl of steaming beef hot pot.

They both followed Hyoga into a rather tranquil city of Niigata (they were secretly admiring the girl's endurance for going so far. Tokio-san's too). They arrived at a house that was twice the size of Aoi-ya, though the appearance seemed rather flat, not any noticeable features.

Hyoga led them inside an extensive hallway. Misao felt her hackles rose and Soujiro fiddled uneasily besides her. Ever since she got near the house, she's been having chills involuntarily down her spine. The place was dark, and too quiet. A pressure of a beast lingers in the air, no, the danger signals of a _wolf _prowling before it moves in for the kill. Takamaru ruffled its feathers restlessly.

_Right…haven't I heard the name Tokio before? And Hyo-rin-chan's eyes seemed familiar somehow…. Misao wondered fruitlessly._

"Tenken no Soujiro, now known as the Hawk-tamer, soushite partner of the so-called Arashi no Aoi……," the sinister tone paused; a low, pleased chuckle echoed in the shadows, where two bright, wolf eyes glinted with amusement.

_This despicable voice… _Misao's hands clenched irritably and twirled around to face the gaunt, smoking figure in a police uniform.

He puffed out a ring of smoke and continued, "yare yare, I know I was right. Now, what is a weasel doing in a wolf's lair?"

"Saito Hajime………"

* * *

If you had told Misao that she would be living under the same roof with the Wolf of Mibu years ago, she would have (beep) (beep) (beep) (Again, keep the violence level down). But, as reality showed, the truth was open to public. As 'Arashi' anyways. 

That night, Soujiro had to frequently stop an untamed weasel from leaping at a calmly staring wolf, puffing indifferently on his cigarette. Misao's rage was quickly turned to sheer glee when Tokio-san entered the scene.

While it was true that no one can tame the wolf of Mibu, a _she-wolf_ can do so very well. A flash of furious eyes, and a flying Gatotsu-like broom effectively knocked the UTTERLY HAZARDOUS (as Tokio-san called them) cigarette out of a slightly flinching wolf's hand.

And it was known that within the radius of Tokio-san, no one is to smoke. Ever.

Misao folded her arms, sighing, recalling the night several weeks ago, when she and Soujiro had first taken residence at the Saito household. (Misao's still wondering why in Kami's name she did it)

"_I've known for awhile that you are the 'storm' people had been talking about, though, as seen in front of me, you are still that violent, annoying weasel," Saito smirked and leaned against the shoji door._

_Misao answered with silence. Internally, she was furiously trying to push the idea that Saito had actually been spying on her once awhile, ever since their 'hide-and-seek' back at the Nagoya._

"_Don't call my hero Weasel, Father," pouted Hyo-rin defiantly, eyes narrowing in a perfect mini-Saito._

_Saito shrugged, "Maa. I don't really care if you want to stay here or not. I have some work for you. Come to my office tomorrow morning to get your first assignment." With that, he left the room briskly, leaving a dumbfounded weaselgawking after him._

"Argh. For the sake of free food, I actually agreed at helping him! Ah, the disadvantages of being a rurouni," Misao groaned in frustration, secretly fond of the Saito family very much, excluding, of course, Saito himself.

Hyo-rin is a very adorable girl slowly entering the 'challenge' phrase of life, reminding Miso the times she would argue with Ji-ya over trivial things. Even though the girl's adoration to her was pleasing, Misao would often shy away under so much attention. But it only added to the girl's respect. "So cool, secretive, isn't she, Rou-chan?" Hyo-rin had once commented to her little brother.

Rouga is another prodigy, very good swordsman for one at age of six. Slightly spiky brown hair, serious wolf eyes, Rou-chan had just the potential to perhaps surpass his father, with a totally different personality, though. The only reason that Shito had succeeded in bullying was because if had Rouga hit back, Shito would have hurt a trapped squirrel he was torturing (which ended up fruitless as it was later known that Taka maru had a nice dinner).Such compassion was truly part of Tokio-san's trait (well, most of the time anyways). Only after a few weeks of time, Misao had fit in very well with the two wolf siblings.

And there was another matter of Mishima Eiji. Misao remembered that before she left the Shingetsu village, she had made him promise to grow up to be a fine man like his brother, and he did; just a s tall as Sanosuke, the now sixteen-year old police assistant is well known in Niigata, and often chased after by girls.

_Though, _Misao thought with a smile,_ Hyo-rin would always appear out of nowhere to usher those fan girls away. How cute. _

Eiji doesn't seem to recognize her, it seemed. Well, Misao had concluded that she had changed so much that it was rather difficult for people to know her to be once the same as a 'weasel' ("Damn that Saito," Misao growled).

She leaned against the wooden column, quite content to relax on such a beautiful day. Ever since she and Sou-chan accepted Saito's missions, they had been, to put it bluntly, working their asses off. On some occasions, Misao had glimpses of Chou, but not once had they ever talked to the Sword Hunter.

The missions included spying, infiltrations and such, typical secret agent work. She despised such things, but it had helped strengthening her stealth and power greatly. With Soujiro as her partner, it had almost been a piece of cake.

Gatling guns, though, are problems that they had yet to overcome. Futae no Kiwami, shukuchi, and Hebigane seemed to prove useless when their targets had them pincered between two gatliing guns. Misao and Soujiro can dodge or block one, but certainly not two. Sometimes Hyo-rin would shriek in concern when her hero staggered home, bloody, though nothing life-threatening.

She sighed and looked at an unconscious 'hawk-tamer' lying in her lap, geniunely concerned. Their last mission ivolved a secret storage of artillery, and it was sheer luck that they had escaped alive. Misao's four Futae no Kiwami hit their marks, well, destroying the smugglers' four gatling guns. The setback was she cannot surpass the pain and fatigue that followed, and she was barely keeping up with her Hebigane to block other gun shots. Soujiro had saved her life, but he got shot in hte shoulder with a poisonous arrow, which thankfully, was cured afterwards.Saito entered the fray afterwards and disperge his Aku Soku Zan right away. The case ended not too badly, and Saito was too pleased to care about what happened to be his 'favorite' weasel.

Misao wouldn't know what she would do if she lost Soujiro. She can't even bear thiking about that possibility. She lost everyone already. But his injury wasn't what she was worried about. Unlike her, Soujiro had not fit in well not only at this household, but also Niigata. He was not used to being in a largely populated place for so long, and he was bound to retreat within the safe barriers of his mind. Misao cared deeply about him, but she was also confused by this.

Every time she thought like that, her heart would clench with sorrowful agony. A slightly faded image of a tall man with ice blue eyes would come to mind, and her eyes would burn with unshed tears. Even after so long, she still couldn't forget him. It makes her somehow guilty of spending her time happily here, as if betraying him.

While the two were discovered asleep on the porch later on, Hyo-rin calmly stated to her father, "Ne, don't they look cute together? The storm and the hawk. Arashi-nee-san seems to care about him deeply, as he her."

Saito chuckled deeply, "We'll see about that. Let's test it out, then." He had just received information from some agents at Kyuushu. He remembered what Battousai said about sake's effects on this particular weasel, and a test clicked in his cunning mind.

* * *

"More! More!" Misao laughed merrily and successfully persuaded a very nervous Soujiro in giving her more sake. Of course, Misao still had no clue at this 'miraculously intoxicating tea'. 

The only ones present are Tokio, Saito, Misao and him. Soujiro had never drank sake before and, seeing its effect on his friend, he wasn't too eager to try.

Tokio was calmly sipping NORMAL tea, unaffected by the ruckus Misao was causing, while Saito ate his food placidly, eyes gazing at the drunk girl watchfully.

"Loosen your self and let's have some fun, ne, Sou-chwan! Don't just go haha on me again, moron! Drink some!" A drunken Kecho kcikhas way more power, Soujiro observed meekly. He suddenly realized with frantic. _What if she used Futae no Kiwami? I have to stop her! Er, alright, I guess I have to challenge her to a drinking contest…and hope she passes out during that…sorry about that, Mi-chan._

A contest they did. Misao and Soujiro had surprisingly tolerance (of not passing out), but both have their thoughts were too coherent to be useful for anything. Misao stumbled and fell on top of a madly grinning Soujiro, whose smile stopped abruptly at that.

"Ne…Sou…chan….you are…warm…warm…," slurred Misao, locking him in a death grip. Soujiro's mind broke through bravely. He tried pushing her away without hurting her, but being the powerful drunk weasel she was, the feat was impossible.

She leaned towards his face, lips coming closer. Soujiro panicked, but quite paralyzed to move.

_Mi-chan's going to kiss me. She's going to kiss me. Oh Kami. _Soujiro wondered wistfully, _I think I have 'loved' you for a long time now, Mi-chan, and I tried to express it but…you never noticed. I've been starting to feel this way ever since you comforted and calmed me after I told you of my dreadful background…….you've become more than just a friend to me, Mi-chan. And how have I longed for this…but Mi-chan…you..are…_

It was tempting to just close the short distance and taste her lips, but something was screaming at the back of his mind. He quickly stuffed another sake bottle in Misao's mouth, at which she quickly gulped down. Misao's body rolled onto the tatami mat softly, snoring lightly.

She clutched a stack of cothes hard, murmuring in content, "Aoshi-sama..."

Soujiro glanced at her sadly. _But you are drunk, Misao. I couldn't do that to you while you were like this. I want you to return my feelings but……I am so afraid. You might push me away. Our friendship broken and…that was something I cherished above all. Furthermore, I am not the one you truly love...Oyasumi, Mi-chan. Got to clear my head._

As he closed the shoji as noiselessly as possible, Saito coolly sipped from his cup, eyes thoughtful. _I see._

* * *

Misao woke up due to a splitting headache. She stood up a little to fast and black spots obscured her vision. She staggered outside, feeling nauseous, and her thoughts blank of everything. 

She heaved herself over to a bucket and threw up everything; yet, that still didn't help any. It was until after thirty minutes or so that her mind had finally started to function properly. And she looked around, wondering why she was outside holding a vile bucket for dear life.

"AH, ohayo, Mi-chan! Are you feeling better?" Soujiro stumbled out from behind a bush, not looking any better than she did. How did Yumi-san and Shishio-san stand straight even after that many sake? Maybe this is why they never invited him drinking with the rest of Juppongatana.

"Ohayo, Sou…" A flash of memory came back at her and Misao blushed beet red. She crawled up to him, anxious.

"Ne…Sou-chan…did I...did I do anything weird last night?"

Soujiro gulped, "Not at all, Mi-chan. Not at all."

Misao gazed intently at him for a few minutes, the after effects of alcohol wearing off. More memory came back to her and she smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thanks, Sou-chan. I was intoxicated……I wasn't thinking straight at all…… and so, I thank you for your honour."

_Honour……is it? So…it truly **is** only because you were drunk…Mi-chan… _Soujiro remembered all to clear how close he had been to kiss her. He replied curtly, "You're welcome."

Misao furrowed her brow in concern. Sou-chan is colder tha usual. Thinking that it might be because of the _tea,_ she left him be for the rest of the day.

But that wasn't the case at all. When Misao herself had no longer felt restricted by the grasps of _tea _(get a clue already, girl), Soujiro was still the same he had been ever since they lived here; secluded, one-word answers and the fake smiles she hated so much.

It had become so unbearable that Misao decided that it was time for them to wander again. _Sou-chan must be really pressured to live here. Baka Misao! Why didn't you even consider his feelings? He was just too polite to say otherwise. We must leave at once. _

Of course that was devastating news for Hyo-rin, Rou-chan and even Eiji-kun (he was just trying to win back Hyo-rin's favour). It was very difficult to quiet their very heated protests, as they all thought Saito had pressured their idols to leave. It wasn't until Misao gave the two wolf siblings some of her kunais as a parting gift did they quiet down.

Tokio-san was sad to see them leave, since she had treated them both as her children, just as she had welcomed Eiji. However, being a she-wolf, she was very understanding as well. As a parting gift in return for her children's kunais, Tokio-san gave Misao her first katana, and Sou-chan a wakizashi.

"It would have been rather difficult to find one this day and age, wouldn't it? It was fortunate Hajime was allowed to use those," Tokio-san had explained briefly.

It was a very sophisticated katana, really; the hilt dark blue, the guard made of pure silver, and the sheathe had a beautiful engrave of two wolves. Misao really was truly grateful for the present, but she was worried about Sou-chan's. She knew that Shishio had given him a wakizashi the night he…… Misao shook her head.

Sou-chan noticed this and smiled reassuringly, "Daijoubu, Mi-chan. Shishio-san's wakizashi is long gone, as the thing it represents; Tokio-san's gift would prove to be a new beginning for me, you'll see. It would be the representative of my answers." _Of you, _Soujiro wanted to add, but fell silent just in time.

Rouga and Hyoga protested vocally again, "Please, at least just stay for one mre week...onegai?"

Rouga was young, but he knows just how good of swordsmen they are; while 'the hawk-tamer' train him, he can see Hyo-nee practicing kenpo with Arashi-nee-sama, with Eiji-nii staring in a trance. At this thought, Rouga smiled inwardly; ever since a little' talk' Eiji-nii had with Arashi-nee-sama, he had been more open about his feelings of Hyo-nee.

Misao pat the little boy's head almost maternally, "Should we ever meet again, Puppy,I sould expect you to be a great swordsman. And," she turned to Hyoga, "You better practice just as hard, Hyo-chan! Prove that you truly are the apprenice of the Blue Storm." The girl hugged her idol timidly, wolf eyes blinking with tears. Misao turned to Saito, wondering what to say to the smoke-aholic.

Saito, being the wolf he was, just calmly watched the two teenagers make their farewells. As Misao came in front of him, he smirked, "Yare yare, I am sure this wouldn't be the last I would see of you, weasel, since you always appear out of nowhere like an annoying parasite. Maa, I'll just congratulate you on your good works on helping the police, weasel. That had far exceeded my expectations, so I'll just have to upgrade you to an itachi-no-bakemono," he paused, anticipating for an angry reply.

Misao only smiled ruefully; how Saito words had reminded her of Kamatari! She only said her good-byes and spun around, ready to leave. Sou-chan was already ahead waiting, Takamaru's shadow flickering around him.

"Go south," whispered Saito gruffly.

Misao stared back into unblinking yellow eyes in confusion. Why south? But seeing it's Saito, it must be something of importance, even though he would never give her a direct answer.

Misao nodded curtly, and followed Soujiro back into their wandering.

Saito stood beside his family, watching the two disappear under the camouflage of the forest. _Seek what you desire by your own hands, weasel. I believe it would the last we would see each other. In a while, at least._

* * *

"Ne, Sou-chan, can I ask you something?" Misao spoke up tentatively. It has been weeks since they left Niigata, yet Soujiro showed no signs of withdrawing himself from his shell. Misao was more than worried. 

Dark clouds loomed ominously ahead, sky darkening considerably that it was difficult to see the muddy road clearly. _Looks like we have a storm coming. How funny, seeing I have taken' Arashi' as my alias and I don't even like storms._

Soujiro didn't even reply; a slight inclination of his head showed that he was listening. He was afraid if he was to speak, or look at her large, fathomless eyes, his emotions would rush out like a broken dam.

"What's been troubling you, Sou-chan? Is it something I did to make you mad?"

Soujiro's eyes widened and he hurriedly gripped her shoulder and muttered a no before losing himself in her gaze. Such tender, concerned look. Was he even worthy of such attention?

"Mou, Sou-chan! Ne, do you have a fever?" Misao stared quizzically as his flushed face and put her hand on his forehead, trying to confirm her suspicions.

Upon her touch, Soujiro's heart quickened and purely out of instinct, or maybe of what he had wanted for so long, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Her first kiss was when she was only four; Aoshi-sama was sleeping, and she had crept up on him. She was the only one able to get so close to him without waking him up. She kissed him briefly; she had wanted to try it when she saw couples on the street doing so because hey love each other, and she had decided to try it on her beloved Aoshi-sama. Her conclusion was: gross, but soft. Of course, she was too young to understand and most kids her age think kisses were gross anyways. It was her own secret; nobody knew.

Needless to say, Misao was shocked when Soujiro kissed her. It was soft and warm, and quite appalled and ashamed, Misao realized that she actually liked it. The kiss was enveloped with desire and love, which Misao had wanted to feel from Aoshi-sama for so long.

A radical longing consumed her entirely, and she kissed him back savoring the taste, desperate for more._Aoshi-sama... wait! This isn't him!_

Misao snapped herself out of it and pushedSoujiro rather forcefully away, gasping. It wasn't Aoshi-sama she just kissed. It was Ssou-chan…… _Oh Kami. Oh Kami! What had I just done? _

She looked up fearfully, her eyes met with his mournful ones.

Soujiro was rejoiced by her response at first. She truly was his answer. But then she broke off and pushed him away, away from her, away from his hope, his light in darkness.

Misao felt her throat throb painfully by just looking at him. _Why have I given him so much pain? Why? He needed love……and what did I do? I break him, again……_

_-Flashback-_

_"Sou-chan! Hang in there, Sou-chan!" Misao gasped fearfully, holding her writhing friend tightly._

_The more he told her of his past, the more his sane mind snapped; it was so excruciating that his breaths came out ragged, beads of sweat lined along his cheek and he couldn't stop shivering. It was like being swallowed by monster, suffocated by a tsunami._

_"Onegai, yamerou, Sou-chan! Daijoubu, hondou ni! Datte, wadashi was iru kara desu, kimi no soba ni iru. Dakara, subette no heki da yo, Sou-chan!" She hugged him close, patting his back gently and slowly._

_Gradually, Soujiro began to relax adn stopped sobbing. His heart was warmed by her words. It was the first time he had ever told anyone of his past, and he was glad that it was finally off his chest. Soon, he fell asleep against her smal shoulders._

_Misao continued holding him, more than saddened by his ordeal; Anji, Kamatari, Soujiro and that Yumi-san he talked about all had tragic, stiffling pasts. They would surely lead a better, different life had they been given a choice.Are the other Juppogatana the same? Are their evil, blood-lusting facades just too difficult to be seen through under al that carnage?_

_She whispered softly into his ear, "I won't ever hurt you, Sou-chan, sore ni yakusoku.I promise."_

_-End of Flashback-_

_And what did I do, even how I had promised him?Don't I love him? I do love him don't I? But, was it the same I felt for Aoshi-sama? Or……the same I feel for Aoshi-sama? Do I still love him? I…I can't forget him!_

"Mi-chan…so you still can't forget him?" Soujiro's chuckle was dry, pain embedded into every sound he made. Misao winced.

Soujiro moved his trembling hand towards her left cheek, stroking her scar gently, "They say scars don't disappear without its emotions. You told me how you got the scar, and it was still here………just the same it had been…" Misao moved to cover his hand in hers but he backed away, averting his gaze.

He chuckled again, "I…I was foolish….Mi-chan…thinking that you would love me……I thought I was right. The answer to 'protect the weak with your sword, as you are the strong'….was you. Was love. Perhaps it really is love. It just wasn't…….you."

Thunder cackled in the distance. And again. During those brief flashes of lightning, Misao saw Soujiro's face covered with involuntary tears; he didn't seem to know he was crying.

"Sou…Sou-chan…" Misao choked, feeling her hands trembling as she reached out for him. How could she have been so blind? So oblivious to his feelings? How could she do this to him?

"I am sorry, Mi-chan……we can't travel together anymore…I don't want to hurt you, and I…can't stay here. I have to go. It has been great knowing you…you have helped me in ways I have never imagined possible. You have directed me onto the right path……and perhaps, if things had worked out differently…perhaps……" he stopped, breathing has become rather difficult.

Misao was numb all through. _No, this can't be happening. It just can't._

Soujiro gave her a wide, empty grin, "Sayonara, Misao-san. I hope you find you own answers too. I hope you find happiness." He turned away abruptly, walking away as fast as he could. He would break down. He wouldn't bear to let her see him like this. His shoulders felt so heavy, the burdens so much heavier than the rice barrels he had carried so long ago.

Misao gaped at his retreating figure. A tall man wearing a trench coat replaced his image, walking away……

"No! You can't leave me, Sou-chan! No! Dame! Onegai!" Misao knew that she was unreasonable and selfish. She had hurt him, and yet he asked him to stay. But she couldn't bear it.

Soujiro paused, her torn, terrified plea tugged at his heartstrings. In the end, he shook his head in determination. It must be done now or it never will.

"Misao-san…I will leave Takamaru with you. He will keep you company … I am going to start all over…… andhe will surely help you. I'm sorry I can't stay…" He stared and his loyal comrade, hoping that it would understand. The hawk looked back and forth, shivering. After awhile, the hawk looked away and flew to Misao's huddled form.

When the bird landed beside her, Misao knew it was no use. _I suppose he deserves al so much more than I could ever offer him...is this really the only way, Sou-chan? We can't reall stay together anymore? _Sou-chan is going away, like everyone else. She didn't stop Aoshi-sama. She didn't try to go with Kamatari. And now, she pushed Soujiro away.

"Ja……" _So, it's the end for the two of us…? _"Sou-kun, genki ne……" she managed to choke out.

Soujiro smiled wistfully. Those were the same words Yumi-san spoke to him before he left. A word of eternal parting. He bit his lip so hard that it bled, but he was determined not to bawl like a baby.

With a slight nod, Seta Soujiro disappeared into the dark embrace of the forest, his path unknown, his future uncertain, but his mind clear. At least he had an answer.

Takamaru screeched sorrowfully into the night. Misao was kneeling in the mud, her hands barely supporting her shuddering body.

_-If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied.-_

She felt numb. She felt nothing. Thunder roared in her ears. Was it regret she felt?

_I was frightened by the neverending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky._

He was caring. Kind and gentle. How polite he was. She pushed him away.

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

He was a sibling to argue against, a protective guardian that gives her warmth; a friend to share secrets with, a trustworthy comrade she is proud to have right beside her. And he is gone.

_Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

_Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine._

She loved him. She really did. They would probably be married happily ever after in another time, another place. But this is reality. Inevitable, cruel, but so true – like the time with Aoshi-sama. It was unforgettable.

_-In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky.-_

Somehow, she couldn't cry. She just couldn't. Cleansing, reliable tears didn't come at her desperate summons, and she hated how her resolution not to cry even stood at a time like this. Steady, and merciless, fully contradicting with her current form.

_-In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.-_

Soujiro's footsteps were barely audible even with trained ears. Misao's crumpled form seemed to melt into the ground under the darkness of the storm. Her head was bowed, and her dark bangs covered her face. The first drops of rain sizzled down from the grey clusters of clouds. One landed on her, and slowly trickled down her chin. It was as if the sky cried for her.

* * *

Aoshi was tired. He had searched for so long in Kyuushu, yet his memories still failed him. More and more images reappeared in his mind after two years of searching, but the names still evaded him. And he was getting tired of all this. 

He was always restless, despite how it may have seemed on his cold exterior, but he was; it was as if his heart was missing an important piece, a vital one.

He had looked everywhere for clues; from Nagasaki to Fukuoka, and even went up mountains, but it was to no avail.

The kodachis he got from defeating Kanryuu was still here, hidden in the folds of his worn trench coat. It was miraculous how it still remained its shape all this time.

He was currently in Nagoshima, the streets teeming with life. He had always withdrawn from crowds, preferred to think by himself. But today was different.

A speech came to mind suddenly. _"Every waking of every day, there is a calling. It's up to that person to decide what that calling is, whether it may be good or bad. Right or wrong. The calling becomes clearer each you decide what should be done is done. The clearer it becomes, the more you understand about your body and soul. And from that, you become stronger."_

Aoshi shook his head. He remembered the speech, but not the man who gave it, though he was certain that he admire and respectd him very much. However, he fell this calling today. A young girl's voice callingout to him, cries lost in a storm.

He groaned inwardly. Was he really that tired? How else can he hallucinate such thing? It's very sunny here, thank you very much.

A soft thud caught his attention. He looked down and found a blue paper ball. He felt his mid snap as he tenderly picked it up. He remembered. He had once gave one of these to a girl he cared about very much. A girl whose name was –A fire burst from the icy barriers of his eyes. Aoshi stared, and whirled around in the direction of a nrearby forest.

Aoshi ran and ran. He continued, regardless of the speed he was going, and the rocks and holes obstructing in his path. He tripped and rolled down a hill, knocking the breath out of him.

He stood of shakily, heavily winded, but he ran still. He did not know how long he had run, but at last he had come to a clearing.

It was very distant from the city he was in, but Aoshi knew otherwise; there wasn't even a city twenty years ago.

He stared at a charred remain of an ancient-looking hut. The structure seemed so brittle, and Aoshi walked up to it. Information being loaded into his mind so rapidly that it was almost overwhelming. Scenes of his old comrades, the Okashira he looked up to, a famous hitokiri he fought, and lastly a burning inferno and a bridge with a gaping hole in the middle.

An image of a small, smiling girl with braided hair was conjured up in front of him. Her eyes stared up at him with such adoration. How could he fail to remember? She was unforgettable, his most cherished treasure.

Aoshi reached out and seemed to pat her head gently. He smiled lightly and whispered hoarsely, "Misao."

* * *

As if hearing him, leagues away, Misao looked up into the sky, rain still falling on her face like an onslaught of tears. 

She remembered suddenly. Hannya-kun never lied, and he didn't at that time either.

_Aoshi-sama will come back. Misao-sama, please wait for him…wait for him…_

He had told her to wait for him, but she didn't listen. Her heart constricted painfully, and she clenched her fist tightly.

A ray of sunshine broke through the clouds, breaking off the storm, and the sky slowly brightened again.

But to Misao, it was like a guide to hope, her light in her darkness. A new destination. A new goal to achieve.

_I will find you, Aoshi-sama._

_-_

_-_

End of chapter 8 Unforgettable.

-

-

Rouga – Wolf Fang

Hyoga – Ice Fang

Erlack - (drops dead) X.X (yes, I know, very 'interesting' sense of humor)

Kenjutsu - swordsmanship using katanas

Kendo - swordsmanship using shinai, bokken etc but not real katanas, I think.

Daijoubu, hondou ni! Datte, wadashi was iru kara desu, kimi no soba ni iru. Dakara, subette no heki da yo - It's alright, really! See, I am here, by your side. Therefore, everything is going to be fine!

Genki ne - take care

-

-

Sniff. I've been crying a lot lately haven't I? But I guess that's the punishment for being such a mean author. Well, on the bright side, Aoshi got his memory back ! Though I feel really bad about pulling those two cute couple apart. But I really feel that if Aoshi's alive, the only one who should be with Misao is him. Didn't expect Saito to show up with his family, ne?

In case anyone is wondering, this song is from Inuysha's fourth ending theme. I've always loved that song, and had been wanting to put it in a fic for awhile.

Well, school is back and I am dead! (damn, almost rhymed) That means the horrible-ness that is school will probably block my inspiration and gave me the deadly disease known as writer's block.

But never fear! I shall have vaccines ready! We'll never know. I'll try my best o keep up my 'fast' updating routine (highly doubt it)

(Math is so boring anyways that I'll just use the spare time to work on the fic ;)

-

(In a really bad mood. Stupid people refused to change my schedule.And the editing andchanges I've made on this chappie got deleted because thisbaka PC decided to take a nap!Urghhhgh! Took me awhile to finish, but at least I am satisfied with how this chappie came out)

-

Well, I'm in a pissed mood so….**REVIEW** OR I'LL GIVE YOU EXTRA HOMEWORK!

(Um, not really a threat now is it?)(blink)(sweatdrop)

-

-

-Kaco-


	10. Chapter 9 Grave of Ice

**Author:** (gawk) Wow……50 plus reviews…… as an author, I am more than exhilarated! (sweatdrop) (hides away from onslaught of angry readers) Er, I apologize for not updating. I know the excuse of school isn't good enough, but...well… I do realize how horrible writer's block is now…… Anyways, this chapter is both a side-story and not. It is up to you to decide. Alright, Aoshi-sama's past revealed! So, warning, that he will be totally OOC until the end. (I didn't edit nor proofread... pardon mistakes !)

-

-.

Thank you for all your patience!

-Charmed Wolf - I am very sorry to keep you waiting T.T ;D hope you like this chappie too!

-Yuki - Well, I am sure you understand so...yeah...

- Becky - YES! We have come to an agreement about school lol

- Kurai Uta - Ah, Shakespeare...it's all Romeo and Juliet in my school (blink)

-Mitsuki - you might need a box of tissu for this one (runs away)

-Da Weasel Girl -can't promise sunny chappies (oops)

-Sou-chan Daisuki - well, I AM a sadistic person '.' Hahahaha (sarcastic laugh) lol

-Yami-neko- i am glad to hear that! Thankies!

-Passerby Strikes Back- er...not realy updating frequently now am I?

-Yuzu orange - (tears sniff) thanks for that compliment! (ego expanded considerably)(sweatdrop) Here's chapter 9, enjoy!

-

-

**Disclaimer**: Since it's a memory lane(well...), I don't need to say……fine, RK ain't mine.

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 9 Grave of Ice**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

-

No thunderstorm could ever precede the one rampant, obliterating those insignificant matters so casually, the one currently holding the whole Kyuushuu under siege. It was said that the weather reflected upon the ancient, dormant wyvern's heart; the wyvern feels all the sorrows of bitterness, stabs of betrayals and smoldering hatred of revenge. As the emotions gather, the wyvern would grant the land below the clouds its tears, offering solace, to cleanse those grieving. Lightning is merely its guide for the right path within the darkness, amidst the rain and mists. Thunder is its roar to warn those smothered within chaos and bloodlust. And today, the thunderstorm is especially more vicious, disquieting and distressing, for a particular reason.

Within a fog that kindly welcomes any refugees, a young girl was seen scampering through the forests almost blindly, breathing hitching as if escaping from something. She looked no more than twelve, though her feet and fingers were callused of cruel labor, bruises spreading here and there, not to mention dreadful scars that can be seen through her soaked yukata. Sharp branches slashed at her legs, broken stumps threatened to trip her, but she seemed oblivious to all; she was concerned about was the bundle in her arms, her ragged sleeves covering protectively against the rain and twigs.

Blood was slowly washed away from a vivid gash across her nose, but the diluted drops never made it to the bundle, as she had made certain of. Dark bangs covered her swollen cheeks, her long hair half plastering to her clothes and half sweeping against the wind. While usually it was gentle and soothing, the gales today buffeted her mercilessly, forces so strong that she had to fight to keep on running.

Soon, she came to a clearing; a tattered but still standing hut never looked so welcoming before her. Hastily, she summoned up the last of her strength and tackled the door open with a resounding crash, even more so than the cackling thunder in the distance.

Her knees hit the floor, fatigued with everything, but she strained and hobbled to the thankfully still attached door, and the wind acted like a vacuum, sucking the door shut with a rather frightening slam.

She then tottered up to a torn futon n the floor, setting the bundle down carefully. She shuffled across the damp floor, and managed to light up a fire at the fireplace. The whole place seemed to warm up considerably, and she shuddered in her thin, torn yukata.

The brightly burning flame was reflected upon her beautiful ice blue eyes, which was very unusual for her people. She grunted in a pain when she moved towards the bundle, but she resolutely ignored the screaming protests of her injuries.

Ever so slowly, she lifted the bundle up, quickly exchanging the covering fabric with the dry futon.

She stared down at a quietly sleeping face of a baby, her gaze soft and loving. She hugged him affectionately, but kept in mind not to disturb his sleep.

She glanced outside the window, her eyes filled with dismay and forlorn anguish. She lay down on the only carpet in the hut, doing her best to snuggle comfortably while keeping in mind of her wounds. She shivered again and pulled a large piece of rag over her like a blanket, but the large futon, she made sure, was wrapped around the baby to shield him from the cold.

She whispered softly, "I'll always protect you, my dearest ototou. I won't let them get you, Aoshi."

* * *

- 

"Kouri onee-san! I've got some berries! Please eat, nee-san, or I'll e heavier than you soon!" A laughing boy of three years ran across the grass, his tiny arms holding as many berries as he could. His bright blue eyes shone with childish innocence.

"Mou, Aoshi. You know a growing boy needs his nutrients! Eat as many as you can, and I'll eat the rest, okay?" Kouri crouched down at his head level.

For a girl of fifteen years, Kouri looked so much older than her peers. She had short-cropped hair, with gentle blue eyes and a wide scar across her nose. She wore threadbare kimonos and scars were visible through such thin layer of clothing.

Aoshi pouted lightly, suddening thrusting a beautiful, blossoming flower to his sister's face. Kouri's usually sad expression lit up in surprise and delight.

Aoshi smiled; he knew her sister loved flowers deeply, and would always try to get the most gorgeous one he could ever find. A child he was, it was impossible for him to survive on his own without his sister's help.

They had lived in the shabby hut for three years now; Kouri had single-handedly raised her baby brother, isolated home providing cover for others, the forest fertile enough to fill their growling stomachs. As for necessities like clothing, she would often steal some from merchant carriages at risk, though she had yet been caught.

And today was no different; Aoshi grimaced at the fact that his sister is going away again to get a good futon, of any type of material, good enough for him, specifically, to sleep comfortably at night. He had always despised how she had to steal, for his sake no less; if only he was more endurable, without getting those colds, surely Kouri onee-san can afford to think about herself for a change, not worrying over him all the time.

Kouri smiled gently at her little brother, who sighed sadly and trudged back to their little hut, and hid himself in a cardboard box she made. She was always paranoid that somehow, when she left, **they** would come and torture her little brother. She trembled in terror at a distant memory, and shook her head to discern such thought and bury it deep.

Quietly, she sped through the dark forest rather expertly, having to force herself t adapt to the environment and raising a baby by herself. Unknowingly to her, to live such a life, Kouri had obtained the skills of an omitsu, and quite a high level at that.

When she reached the main road, she peeked out from under the branches and scrutinized about.

There, in the middle of the road, was an empty carriage. The owners seemed to have taken his horse to a nearby brook for a drink. Strangely, the carriage door wasn't locked and Kouri frowned at that. Was it a trap of some sort? How could it be so unguarded? Deciding on taking a risk, she threw a pebble as high as she could, and the small projectile fell high from the sky, landing in the middle of the roof of that thing.

Kouri strained to hear the echoes from within; they seemed hollow and empty, the way the sound resonated. She took cautious steps forward, and burst into a bolt.

Almost instantly, she was inside. She observed the room warily, and a huge package seemed to crave for her attention. It was a rather beautiful blue scarf; though not exactly what she was looking for, but she seemed to be mesmerized with it.

_It was suit Aoshi well, bringing out the color of his eyes…… and it shall keep him warm through the winter too. I… I can't bear it anymore. He barely made through the winter……I really thought I was going to lose him for awhile… I am so sorry, Aoshi, not being a good enough sister for you…_

Subconsciously, tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She snapped out of reverie when the wind around her changed somehow. She ducked promptly and rolled her way out of the carriage. Her first lesson when she was first born to the world was 'never have yourself cornered'.

She flipped and swapped a rather sharp rock into her fists, ready to defend herself she had played this type of scenario many times before; injure her pursuer as much as she could, and lead them away from the forest.

"Hey, you are not bad at all! Are you a shinobi too?" a curious voice came from behind her and Kouri was so startled that she dropped her weapon.

She whirled around and came face to face with a beautiful girl around her age. Regal, dignified was the sensation Kouri felt about this stranger, yet her emerald eyes had a wild, playful look. She had her almost-cerulean hair in a high ponytail, which wagged excitedly as she tilted her head in inquisitiveness. However, the noble-seeming aura ended right there; she wore rather queer clothing, a blue uniform with loose sleeves stopping at her shoulder, short pants stopping at her thighs and a purple obi around her slim waist. She wore some kind of arm guards, and in her right hand, she held something Kouri vaguely recognized: a kunai.

"Hey……why are you crying?" the odd girl whispered.

Kouri gasped inwardly and looked away. She quickly dried her eyes using her patched sleeves and asked quietly, ignoring her question, "Who are you?"

The girl chuckled in amusement, "Who am I? That should be my line, as I am not the one breaking into somebody else's carriage."

Kouri blushed lightly, causing the other to chortle again.

"But, I don't think you harbor any harmful thoughts at your action. You had dodged my ambush rather well; it must be some kind of fate that we meet – very well, I am Makimachi Sayo, a shinobi and an omitsu. And you?"

Kouri was quite taken aback by her friendliness, for one who just had someone trespassing her property. She stammered out a reply, "Kouri desu. Shinomori Kouri desu, Makimachi –san."

Sayo rolled her eyes in mock despair, "Puh-lease! I hate that! Just call me Sayo, ne?"

Kouri smiled back, "Then call me Kouri, if you would."

The two smiled at each other, the feeling mutual; they know that they may have the potential to become good friends. But first thing first.

"SO, Kouri, what are you doing snooping around in my carriage?" Sayo asked playfully.

Kouri gulped and muttered, "Well…I am really sorry about that. It's just that…well, I need some warm fabric for my br……for sleeping at night."

Sayo was about to reply when a commanding but not unkind voice rang out, "Oi, Sayo, look what I found around this forest. This darn kid was rather brave enough to try steal my horse!"

A tall man towered above them, his jade eyes glinted with hilarity. His uniform was rather similar to Sayo's, though he had dark indigo pants instead. What caught Kouri's attention was a struggling figure dangling from the index finger of the man.

Kouri cried out involuntarily, "Aoshi!"

Aoshi noticed her sister and growled deeply, "No! Get away from here, Onee-san! I'll hold them off so run!" He swung his little fists at the man's direction, but his assaults couldn't even reach past the now laughing man's elbow.

The man laughed again, "Haha! You got some spunk, kid. I like the look in your eyes. We don't see those kind of fire these days anymore, eh?"

Sayo glanced at Kouri, quickly understanding the reason Kouri had resolved to stealing. Sayo had always been told perceptive since she was a mere child.

"Put him down, Father. You are scaring him."

After everything has settled, with Kouri standing protectively before Aoshi and the little boy peering in irritation, and the two Makimachis standing casually, making quite a weird sight with their……interesting clothing.

Sayo had passed what she had learned and analyzed to her father, who nodded gravely at the two siblings.

"Sayo had told me of your quite fine ability, Kouri-san. Tell me about yourself then." His voice is so full of authority that Kouri couldn't coax herself to the man's request.

The man grinned pleasantly, "I will introduce myself properly. I am Makimachi Tsuroumaru, Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."

* * *

- 

A seven-year old Aoshi leapt from tree to tree, confident at his own ability. Okashira had proclaimed him a prodigy in from of the whole Oniwabanshuu. The whole clan! He grinned inwardly at that thought.

It was four years since their coincidental meeting; his original grudge against the tall, good-humored man evaporated almost instantly after Aoshi saw the power of an Okashira. Respect. He truly respected him. Kouri-nee-san and Sayo-nee had became best friends, talking away happily every time the Makimachis came to visit. Aoshi was truly happy for his sister – she can finally talk to a friend around her age, not stuck with the responsibility of taking care of him.

The Oniwabanshuu are very busy almost everyday, with the wars going on. The Okashira had first suggested the Shinomoris to go back to their headquarters in Kyoto, to train properly, but Sayo had commented that it was a lot safer to live and train around their little hut, as the environment is good enough to feed the inhabitants.

It was like a cycle of tutors: Sayo would come with her fiancée Ryuuen and taught Kouri to be a kunoichi, and the Okashira himself would teach him kempo. But his most important teacher is Kashiwazaki Nenji, the only man who had ever come to equal with the okashira in terms of power. Okina is a rather strange fellow; he had distinctive laughs and rather perverted thoughts towards young ladies. That didn't deny his skills of knowledge any less; Aoshi had come to respect him after awhile, but his favorites are still the Okashira, Sayo and Ryuuen-san.

Ryuuen-san is Okina's adoptive son; he was more of a poetic, brilliant man then a man of action. His contradictive calmness stood out against his fiancée's, though Aoshi loved Sayo-nee's bounciness a lot. When Sayo taught Kouri-nee-san the kunai skills, Ryuuen-san would assist them in strategic planning.

The Shinomoris had only traveled to Kyoto twice, and not to mention they were both stunned by what a 'city' is. There, they met many of the oniwabanshuus, and Aoshi somehow fitted in greatly with his charisma. Hannya was another orphan they had adopted; a few years his senior, Hannya was great at combats and Aoshi decided that this must means 'best friends' he had heard about. Some of the Oniwabanshuu had children and four of them were closer to him than others. Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro were what the older members dubbed the Impish Four. The four are mischievous from humorous jokes to eye-boggling pranks, but the Okashira had always laughed and declared them 'great spies'. Indeed, no one had yet catch them in the act.

They were all like a new family to him; of course, Kouri-nee-san was irreplaceable, Ryuuen-san and Hannya-tachi are like new siblings and friends he couldn't comprehend before, and the Okashira was like a father her never knew.

Aoshi never knew his parents, nor did he ever asked his sister. He could feel her raw pain and grief every time he implied the question, and he forced himself to just let it be.

When he reached his hut at last, he was suddenly assaulted by a chilly tingling down his spine. He threw the door open hurriedly, and found his sister unconscious on their ragged futon.

He quickly went to her side, careless of any potential traps, which fortunately, there weren't any. Kouri nee-san seemed fine overall, with no bruises, visible wounds though a bit of blood smeared her lips and her pulses were irregular.

Wasting no time at all, he quickly sent a pigeon to the Oniwabanshuu's closets hideout, and waited.

He bit his lips in worry, hugging his most important family tightly. He couldn't even imagine……_no, I mustn't think that. Be patient and have hope, _Aoshi repeated that mantra over and over again.

* * *

- 

He couldn't breathe. No, it couldn't be true. He must be deaf to hear such words, or maybe it was just a cruel joke he didn't get. Cold sweat covered his body, and his icy blue eyes widened as if shocked.

The doctor shook his head again gravely and whispered, "I am afraid that she had the tuberculosis, sonnie. I am sincerely sorry."

Aoshi continued to stare at her coughing sister, who was still unconscious. Sayo laid her head against Ryuuen's shoulder, stifling a sob. He patted her soothingly and looked away. The Okashira's eyes were hard when he spoke, "How did this happen? DO you know, doctor? Any reason why she can't catch that…..while living in a wilderness? We are the only ones to visit her, so it was not possible for her to get infected."

The doctor shook his head and glanced sympathetically at the silent young boy, "Iie… when I was examining Kouri-san, I found quite a few disturbing scars all over her body, either forming scabs or welted ridges of flesh. And her lungs are weak… very weak. It made me wonder, had she ever warmed herself properly after being soaked wet in a storm or of some sort? And she doesn't seemed to be getting enough of the right nourishments. She has a very strong will, that I can tell, and that was perhaps helped her survive through all the years. However, it has gone on long enough; she seemed to have hold back this sickness……which only worsens the condition."

Aoshi blinked, and his heart suddenly froze. Of course. Why didn't he think about that? Ever since he had memories, ever since he could walk, Kouri nee-san had always put him ahead of herself. He got the only futon and best food, while her wet sister snuggled pitifully against a piece of thing not even qualified enough to be called a rag. How did her sister manage to raise him healthy? Even after they sort of joined the Oniwabanshuu, and their living condition had changed for the better, Aoshi still failed to notice his sister's quickly declining health. All these times she had excuse herself from the others, and she would also wash her sleeves a lot. Aoshi didn't understand at all, and had dismissed it as some kind of personal habits. It was actually when Kouri went of to someplace alone to cough profusely, and the blood stains on her clothing she did her best to erase as quickly as possible.

The Makimachis stood silently and gazed at the two siblings in a pitying glance. Sayo bit her lips again until she tasted the coppery taste of blood. _Is this how you feel, Kou-chan? Every time you discovered blood coming from your own throat? We are so……. useless! How dare I fail to notice your condition? If only…if only we had enough money to help you… but with the wars going on around the headquarters, I……_

Okashira coughed softly to get the occupants in the room their attention, and he pointedly stared at Aoshi. They all nodded slightly in understanding and left the room quietly.

Aoshi took no notice as he continued to gaze numbly at his seemingly peaceful sister.

_It's all my fault. All my fault. If I hadn't been such a nuisance to take care of…… if only I had never been born…Kouri nee-san would not… you can't do this…nee-san!_

He collapsed at the foot of the bath, holding his sister's slightly cold hand in attempts of warming her. They were always saying how brave he was.

But here, alone in this ominous room, he relented to his overwhelmed emotions, and tears leaked out disobediently from his burning eyes.

* * *

- 

It had been three months after when Aoshi made a resolution to earn money, that day. He utilized his skills as an omitsu; he helped spy for people and became a carrier to just get however sens he could get out of the job.

There was a very heavy tension when Kouri woke up and Aoshi confronted her about what they had all learned. She had been reluctant to admit it at first, but she finally whispered the words Aoshi dreaded: she had been coughing ever since she had moved to the hut from wherever they had escaped from.

It pained her greatly to tell Aoshi that, even more so than her illness. She had distanced herself from others ever since, as she was afraid it might be contagious; when she knew she was sick, she did not know it was something as severe as the tuberculosis.

A week ago, Aoshi had conceded to let Kouri to stay at home by herself and went to Kyoto with the Makimachis. Kouri felt somehow relieved by this.

The weaker she became, the more she felt like spilling a dark secret that Aoshi must never find out. Aoshi is just a young kid, and he had a bright future ahead of him. She had no right to burden him with... unecessary matters.

Today, she was just collecting berries in the forest like always, when perilous aura gnawed at her bones and she felt her face turned pale.

_This feeling… no, it couldn't be…no……not after so long… why? Why?_

She swallowed and turned slowly with her shaking legs. She was met with a pair of azure, feline like eyes that seemed to bore into her skull.

A wicked smile marred his handsome face, husky voice chuckling maliciously, a sound she still dreamt of in her sleep. A sound she both despised and dreaded her so much.

A hulky man stood silently behind him, unusual silver hair gleaming like fangs of a beast.

Kouri whimpered silently, covering her nose scar tentatively.

The handsome man's grin widened,extending his arms in palpable kindness, thoughthe crueltyin his narrow eyes showed otherwise.

"What kind of welcome is this, Kouri? After seven years of evading me, I had finally found you, my worthless daughter."

* * *

- 

The Okashira hurled through the forest, Aoshi following closely behind. The boy glanced at his leader anxiously, for it was the first time he had ever seen the respectable man nervous.

Was something worth enough to worry such a man?

Aoshi found his answers soon enough when a piercing scream tore through the air, and the Okashira swore profoundly.

* * *

- 

"You little bitch. Now that I've finally found you, I will take my time teaching you how to obey, eh? Just like that useless wench," growled Kouri's father darkly, the heel of his shoes digging into her bloody head.

Her thin yukata was already torn open by the whip in her father's hand. New gashes were overlapping her old ones, and Kouri felt that the scar on her nose seemed to throb agonizingly like a reminder, to coax her into submission.

But not anymore. This was why she had run away. After he killed Mother when he was tired of her usefulness for sex, she knew she had to escape.

She spat out blood. How she hated that taste. In sickness, in submission or in torment, she could never flee that savor in her mouth.

"Now, be a good girlie and daddy won't hit you…much. Now tell me, where is the bastard of a runt you took with you, eh? That useless wench gave birth to too many rubbish brats like you. Tell me, where is he?" he bent down and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

She coughed and stammered, "he died…… he was just a baby……I couldn't…… save him……"

He slapped her hard, and though she cringed, she uttered no sound at all, and didn't betray her true emotions.

The man frowned, and grinned madly. "You've outlived your usefulness long ago, _daughter, _and I will be merciful and put and end to your miserable life."

He tilted his head towards the silver-haired man, who handed him a katana. Kouri's eyes grew wide but no fear flickered through her determined eyes.

He instructed quietly, "Kuroi, bring me anybody who near her body. Report t me promptly."

And he raised the katana above the barely conscious girl, blade thrusting downwards……

* * *

- 

When Aoshi came to the clearing, he gaped in shock. Their hut. It was already burned down. Pitiful singed boards were the only remains of his memories there. Thankfully, he didn't find her sister trapped under the broken pillar. The Okashira took off in another direction immediately, like a hound trailing its prey, but Aoshi sped off in the opposite direction. A voice called out to him, directing………

……… right to his sister's motionless body in a pool of her own blood.

Aoshi could have sworn his heart stopped then.

A blue lily he had especially brought for her dropped sofly to the crimson grass, in a rather resounding crash to his thundering ears.

"Kouri…… nee-san?" he called out tentatively like a scared little toddler, hoping to seek warmth and protection his sister always provided him.

But he didn't protect her in time at all. It just isn't true. It's not supposed to go this way. He had saved up money along with the amount the Okashira is willing to spare, enough to send her to a foreign country to get proper treatment for her tuberculosis. They were just coming back to tell her the good news, yet……

A ki shifted behind him, and Aoshi snapped. The abruptness of his lifestyle and his bitter fury were all pummeled into the silver haired man. He was a rather powerful opponent; but unlike him, Aoshi wasn't hesitant to get injured. He no longer cared, and all he saw was red.

After his crimson vision cleared, he had finally felt the pain from several of his injuries. The silver haired man laid abnormally across a protruding tree stump, which punctured his back and decorated patches of grass in red.

Aoshi limped towards his sister, gasping for breath. His eyes lit up when he heard faint breathing from her. But only temporarily. He scooted close to her side and winced when he saw an impaled wound on her stomach. _Yada…… dame…… sonna……onegai... my only wish..._

"Ao…shi…," whispered Kouri slurringly, trembling arms searching for his form. Aoshi caught her hand and brought it to his wet face. Kouri smiled. She had a great brother. She doesn't regret anything.

"Who…did this to you?" Aoshi snarled wrathfully, and Kouri would have flinched at his tone had she have energy to spare.

"It… not… impor…tant. Listen…Aoshi… you must live on……mother… would have been so proud of you……"

"Why? Why did you protect me all these years? And I can't even do anything for you…… I can't do anything!"

"Aoshi… don't say that……… you will learn… why must we protect…… as for you…… by being my brother…… that… prevented me…… from giving in to despair so long ago……… all I ask for…… is for you to be happy"

"How can I be happy when you're… you're……" Aoshi choked, unable to continue. This was too much. He loved Kouri nee-san. Why? His only family.

Kouri coughed harshly and breathed, "as long…as you live…… you can… find ways… to be …… happy……… I am sorry……… to be such an irresponsible……… sister……I………..love………… you……my dear…… brother………" her hand clenched in his was now limp, and her head rolled to her side, covering her scarred cheek in dried blood.

Her body soon turned cold. Aoshi didn't know how long he stayed immobile, but he knew his heart froze along with her sister's, a defensive wall formed around his crushed heart.

* * *

- 

Today, the Okashira was overjoyed; it was the most special day in his life, ever. His beloved daughter Sayo, is going to have his very first grand child! Ryuuen paced nervously outside, muttering some prayers every now and then. The impish Four were unusually quiet, and Hannya stood solemnly alongside of Aoshi.

The Okashira's face darkened sadly. The cheerful young man was never the same after his sister's tragic death. The Okashira had chased after a man he was sure was Kouri's killer, but that man had fell off a cliff in attempts of losing the Oniwabanshuu leader. When he got back to Aoshi, it was already too late.

They buried her in front of the remains of their hut, the bloody blue lily decorated the graveforlornly.Aoshi rarely spoke. It was totally reasonable. The young boy never smiled again, and only spoke when necessary, with the fewest amounts of syllables possible. He solely focused on training under either Nenji or himself. Sayo and Ryuuen were devastated, and the okashira remembered how much his daughter cried.

It had been three years after Kouri's death, and Sayo and Ryuuen had been happily married. The okashira shook his head. No, today was a special day and he wasn't going to reminisce such memories. Kouri wouldn't want them to be sad on her best friend's daughter's birth day, would she?

It was dawn when everything had finally settled down. After several hours of screams and mayhem, a child had been born.

The Oniwabanshuu gathered around the exhausted but giddy mother. Omasu and Okon cooed at the giggling baby, and Shiro and Kuro merely looked confused. The Okashira laughed boisterously and whacked a grinning Ryuuen n the back, and everybody congratulated the couple heartily. Okina made some perverted comments which resulted in Ryuuen and the Okashira beating the chuckling man senseless.

Hannya patted the baby on the head, earning another giggle from the energetic newborn. Aoshi stood far away from all that merriment, his usually blank expression almost disdainful at such shameful acts.

Sayo smiled and called him over. Aoshi reluctantly obeyed, and was actually quite astonished when she thrust the baby girl into his fumbling arms.

"Aoshi-kun, I want you to meet Misao-chan!"

Misao. Kouri nee-san had once told him that it was their mother's name. Aoshi's eyes flew up to meet Sayo's, and she winked.

He nodded his head slightly out of gratitude, and gazed at the thrashing bundle in his arms. Turquoise eyes shining innocently at him, and the others gasped when Aoshi smiled lightly the first time since that day.

Misao let a string of gibberish, tugging on his scarf, the scarf Kouri nee-san had attempted stealing from Sayo-san long ago. Aoshi recalled his sister's last words, and he whispered gently down at the beaming baby.

"I'll always protect you, Misao-chan."

-

-

-End of Chapter 9 Grave of Ice-

-

-

Kouri -Ice (which is originall spelled KoOri, but it looked too weird)

-

An unexpected chapter, no? Guess who Kuroi really is. And, there are still some things Aoshi didn't know yet about his family, like his b-stard father (excuse me). I felt really horrible about killing Kouri off, but it had to go with the plot, ne? Also, the mysteries aren't really solved, either. They are all interconnected.

This chappie may seem irrelevant to you but I assure it is not. I promise next chappie is back on track.

I thought it'd be nice to explore Aoshi's past a little bit. Why he was so emotionless except with Misao etc. Although, I like the previous chapters more personally... whaddya guys think?

-

I WILL try my hardest to update ASAP. Meditate or practice your kunai throws until then. (I am not the target though)lol

-

Well, it'd be wrong not to review, ne? (runs away quickly)

-

**REVIEW** (in neon signs)

-

-Kaco-(sweatdrop)


	11. Chapter 10 Kageyuki Secret

**Author:** OO Thank you all readers! I can't express enough gratitude! Again, I have nothing to say about the late update…… (eek), and my friend has been asking me about the other fic (which I still need to update) (another eeeek) As many of you questioned, the story still lacks Misao/Aoshi interactions. Why? This is in fact NOT a romance fanfic, so tata. Never fear! We're finally back on track! (oh, and the last chapter isn't included in Misao's tale to the Kageyuki family) Pardon any mistakes... I am down with a cold andI have a splitting headache, so I have no idea how this chappie is.

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sensei. I don't own it at all, but I did purchase the manga so it is legally mine! (the manga) (sweatdrop)

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 10 Kageyuki Secret**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

-

"And then? What happened to Misao-nee-san? Did she find Aoshi-sama? What happened to Sou-chan?" Little Kayko rubbed her eyes, but she was determined to stay up as late as possible.

Misao smiled more openly at the little girl. Only knowing her for several hours, Misao had already taken a liking to the energetic kid. Bouncy, just like her old self.

"Iie. Misao-san is still looking for her Aoshi-sama, wandering south while somehow kept in touch with the Saitos. Not directly, though. Takamaru would fly to the Saito residence when they were still in range. As a intelligent hawk as it is, when it flew back to Misao, Takamaru would made scratch marks on the dirt to indicate its message. The Saitos are doing very well, and it was said that Sou-kun went north again, just as he had done so after the Kyoto incident," Misao spoke, half feeling a little awkward addressing herself in third person.

Kurosuke was staring intently at Misao, scratching his chin in deep thoughts. Now, where had he heard the name 'Makimachi' and 'Aoshi' before?

"I really want to meet Misao-nee-san! She sounded so cool! I want to learn kenpo too!" Kayko raised her arms and did a complex kenpo combo. Or, at least, tried to. When she did a high kick, she tottered backwards, but Misao was there to stop her fall.

"Now, Kayko-chan, it is really late and I am sorry to keep you all up," scolded Misao gently, chuckling inwardly, and recalling the time when Hannya-kun had been the one stopping her from falling so long ago.

Kea and Kurosuke shook their heads, "Iie, we are grateful to hear such a tale. It is very sad indeed, but nevertheless well told. We are so cut off from the outside, and from your extraordinary tale, we can see how the Meiji era truly is."

Kea stood up and ushered a protesting Kayko to their tiny room, "I'll tug her in, anata."

Kurosuke nodded and went back to wondering about the woman before him. Misao knew he was staring, but she busied herself to tying her possessions into the now dry bundle.

Kurosuke noticed this, "Hey, where are you going? Aren't you staying?"

"I cannot possibly stay…"

"Yes you can, and I think my daughter would like that."

Misao gazed at the man confusingly. Kurosuke is a man in his late thirties, with a mass of dark hair and wide shoulders. He was slightly crouched, but she reasoned that it was probably because of heavy farm work. Kea is a woman about the same built as Kaoru-san, though Kea has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Misao furrowed her brow; Kayko is petite like her mother, but she has unusual silver hair. Misao failed to notice that before because of the darkness, and she had simply thought Kayko might be albino, yet she doesn't have white hair, but silver. Where did she inherit this trait?

Misao opened her bundle again and took out a long sheathed katana. Kurosuke blinked. This woman not only has one against her hip but also another one in her baggage? Misao held both in her hand and spoke in a grave tone, "I am not exactly the kind of person one would give permission for a sleep-over. As you know, it is Meiji, and yet I have two katanas. You would let I, a total stranger, stay?"

Kurosuke was taken aback for awhile, but he grinned smugly, "Well, jou-san, you are not exactly a total stranger, are you? Your clothing, two kodachis sheathed as a katana, and the way you walk……… I can tell you are an experienced fighter."

Misao smiled lightly, "A veteran……Kurosuke-san?"

"You could say that. My crippled back is the reason I wasn't of any use. And my answer is still yes, jou-san. If you meant us harm, you could've gotten rid of us long ago, or poison your onigiris before we eat them. No, you don't intend any harm, do you?"

Misao was amused. Kurosuke is an interesting man, she decided, so is his family. A loving, warm, family. Misao cringed inwardly at the thought 'family', but accepted his offer. After all, she really needed to stop traveling and wait for Takamaru to catch up.

"Well, what's your name, jou-san?"

Misao shrugged, "You can call me Arashi no Aoi, but I prefer Arashi."

Kurosuke's grin widened in understanding, "Wouldn't Kayko love that?"

* * *

- 

Aoshi stood amidst the crowds, walking like a shadow in spite of his height. It took him a year just to get back to Kyoto, as he is penniless and stuck at the far end of Kyushuu. But he made it back. Back to face the consequences. Back to see Misao.

_Is she still angry at me? Does she still remember me? Would Okina let me come back? But I would face anything now, not after all that had happened had taught me how important Misao is. I must get hold of information before going to the Aoiya. I will have to ask someone, even if it is beneath me._

He looked around the bustling street, suddenly felt like a stranger to an unfamiliar place. Why does he felt this way… as if there is no real connection between him and a city he once called home?

Kyoto has not changed at all, even the way the streets looked, the way people converse, the markets, the scenery and everything. It was perfectly normal. However, Aoshi felt a strange emptiness; there seems to be one thing missing, a very crucial component to the Kyoto he once knew.

Not wasting anytime, he went off to the woods, trying to sort out his thoughts. He kept walking and walking, never had Aoshi been so perplexed by something.

Naturally, he was rather surprised to see a shabby hut in the middle of nowhere, pottery scattered about the place. While some looked rather exquisite, most looked like some kind of target practice.

He tensed, his kenki flaring in excitement, for he had not felt such anticipation against the presence another swordsman for so long. _The ki… it felt like Battousai's……yet not completely his…_

"Well, well, I certainly didn't expect to find a ghost on my doorstep," exclaimed Hiko Seijuro casually, leaning against his door frame and took a swig out of his sake bottle.

"Ghost?" Aoshi raised his eyebrow, glaring coldly at the strange man.

Hiko Seijuro, even in his late forties, looked just striking as before. Unlike Kenshin, Hiko's long hair rather suited his massive, muscular body, and not to mention his cloak. A katana without a hand guard was strapped by his pants, looking innocent yet dangerous.

"Well, I don't suppose we'd ever met before," Hiko shrugged his wide shoulders, sauntering towards Aoshi. Aoshi did not know this man, but he knew that he wasn't looking for a fight. Aoshi's stance relaxed slightly.

"I'm the infamous Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth, master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, and I believe you've met my baka-deshi," proclaimed Hiko as a matter-of-fact-ly.

Aoshi's expression did not change; after all, he was not one easily impressed. Although, he had t admit that it was rather difficult to make a connection bewteen this enormous man to the tiny Battousai who wears amagenta haori."Explain what you meant by 'ghost'," he said coldly.

Hiko's face darkened, "Well, you really are a man of few words, as they say, Shinomori Aoshi."

"They?"

"Those people at the Aoi-ya…" Hiko's voice hesitated a little, and he swallowed another gulp of sake.

Aoshi's heart quickened a little. "What has happened in the Aoiya?"

Hiko glanced at him, his onyx eyes icy, "Them? Why, they had all been devastated. When you disappeared in the inferno more than four years ago, naturally, we all think that you are dead."

Aoshi's lips were dry, and his throat was parched. _What? How……. Yes, I had amnesia for years…… of course I didn't come back… and they would think that I died, as I had planned… nevertheless, somehow I had lived, and I will continue to do so until I make sure Misao and the others are fine._

"And?" he asked as indifferently as possible.

Hiko smirked at him, his gaze seemed to belittle him, "And? That loud girl…what's her name? Right, that Misao girl turned into a totally different person, and she left. We do not know her whereabouts."

Hiko stopped, his eyes penetrating and observing Aoshi's reaction.

"She…… left?" Aoshi's desperate whisper held a pleading tone, and Hiko was mildly surprised at his feelings.

"Yes. That old man… Okina, became rather senile and delusional, and sometimes they say he talked to Misao's room a lot as if she were still there. Okon and Omasu and the other two might look okay on the outside, but I am sure they still miss their little 'Okashira'."

"And Battousai-tachi?"

"My baka-deshi went back to Tokyo a few weeks after her disappearance. As I live the way I do, I do not know anymore than what I had learned all these years before. Now, I would like an uninvited visitor such as yourself to get out of here. Yare yare, why do all those people who know my baka-deshi act this way?" He shook his head exasperatedly, and turned back to the house, slamming the door shut.

Aoshi did not know how long he stood there, compensating on what he had just heard. _Misao left… because of me. I had hurt her too many times before…… and I failed my promise more than once. I swore on Kouri's grave…… I would find her and repent for my crimes. I will find you, Misao, and then……_

"Don't think about dying again, Shinomori," Hiko's deep voice resonated from inside the hut, "It has to mean something that you are still alive…… Can't you see? I personally don't care about you, but the Oniwabanshuu for certainly did; they died reserving your life, and you should treasure it. That Misao girl obviously cares a lot about you too. All you think of is trying to protect her by distancing yourself, but have you ever wondered what is her feeling about this? All you do, in the name of 'for her sake', you only make her miserable, nothing else. Why don't you start acting like a man of your age and not like my baka-deshi?"

Aoshi stared at the wooden door as if he could see through it. Hiko's words had struck home.

Aoshi felt like waking up for the first time after Hannya-tachi's deaths. He felt clearer than when Battousai had defeated him; he felt more refreshed than he was when he got his memories back.

Further more, Aoshi himself felt that he could see his sister smile again, somehow, iup in the blue sky.

* * *

It took awhile for Aoshi to arrive at the Aoiya. He was still nervous, but he had made up his mind. 

He couldn't talk to Okina; no, in his state, not even Aoshi wanted to face the old man – he will in the future though, just not now.Kuro and Shiro have always been somewhat of lackeys and distant cousins to Aoshi, and they would probably take the steps they thought necessary, like convincing him to do whatever he felt reluctant to.As for Okon…… well, she had always been a rather dramatic one, as she was the mischief leader of the Impish Four so long ago. She would definitely make a huge deal out of this. But, then again, who wouldn't?

That left him Omasu. When Hannya-tachi and he had to leave on missions, Aoshi would always entrust Misao to Omasu, not Okina (even an icy Aoshi back then did not completely trust such a perverted man, even though chibi-Misao seemed to get along great with her 'Ji-ya'). Yes, Omasu would certainly understand. She had always been the most sensible out of those four; but, that is, of course, when Omasu wasn't in what Aoshi called 'Okon mood'.

Omasu looked just as he remembered, though she did appear a little more haggard than he last saw her. She was cleaning the front as always, and Aoshi wondered why she had not sensed his presence. He decided to change his tactic.

With his watery movement, undetectable, he snaked behind her and clamped his gloved hand over her mouth. A surprised, muffled yelp was heard, and Aoshi quickly gripped her arms in his large hand.

"It's me, Omasu. Just listen to me," Aoshi's voice sounded sinister, but Omasu tensed in shock.

_No, this voice…… it can't be…… but it feels like him, his aura…… and his grip…_

"Aoshi-sam…Okashira?" Omasu muttered timidly, and Aoshi released her. She turned around and gasped.

"Listen Omasu. This will be a long explanation… no, you are not dreaming. It had been long, but I had finally found myself to come home…… and I heard what happened…… I will come back again, and next time, I will bring Misao with me. And this is a promise," Aoshi thrust the kodachis in her fumbling arms, and she peered at his great height tentatively. The kodachis had been taken from the mercenaries so long ago, but what they represented is precious, and so, he will come back and fulfill what he swore on the weapon.

Omasu was speechless. This all too much for her. Waiting and waiting for so long, waiting for their little Okashira to come home while grieving for their previous Okashira and taking care of Okina, Omasu had literally given up hope. Everyday was like a robotic pattern for her, the last string of hope not yet broken.

But now……… Omasu lurched forward, and Aoshi caught her before she hit the ground. Aoshi sighed but took her inside. He had sensed no other ki in the restaurant currently, and he carefully laid the unconscious Omasu on the tatami. Her face was pale, but her grip on his kodachis was still firm.

Aoshi nodded to himself, and left, with a new purpose in mind.

Inside, Omasu smiled faintly in her dream, her dream of when Aoshi and Misao came home. The kodachis he left promised the reality of this meeting, and the future that is to come.

* * *

- 

Misao looked up at a distant speck in the sky, circling above the grass field further upwards. She slowly unsheathed her katana as she advances towards a figure trying to hide under the bushes.

She jumped and pressed the blunt edge of the katana lightly onto the figure. She smiled, "Gotcha, Kayko-chan."

Kayko dug her way out of the pile and leapt at her with a bokken Misao had made for her. Misao then quickly sheathed her katana and parried the girl's attack. Misao took out her bokken and the two sparred for awhile.

Takamaru let out a screech, signaling the end of the lesson. Kayko sprawled on the grass, gasping heavily and clearly exhausted. But that didn't stop the little girl from grinning ear to ear, "Ne, Arashi-nee-chan! Did Kayko improve?"

Misao ruffled the girl's silver hair in affection. In return for her stay at the Kageyuki household, Misao worked with Kurosuke and Kea at the fields, and Misao had decided to teach Kayko what she knew. For a girl her age, Misao felt it sufficient that she learn to use a bokken and a bit of kunai and kenpo. Misao also taught Kayko the literature, math and science she knew, and the knowledge she had gained from wandering.

Kayko's spirit is like a mirror to herself, and Misao wondered if this is how Aoshi-sama feels when he half-raised her; always asking, always bouncing, Kayko's inquisitive nature is all very adorable. Even Takamaru allowed the girl to pat it on some basis.

Misao realized it impossible to rever back to the 'old Misao', since she had matured after so long. She thought back the time she was with Sou-chan and she decided that, even at that time, there was still something that had anchored her to reality. _However_, Misao chuckled inwardly, _it seems that somehow, Kayko-chan is turning into what Saito would probably call 'Mini-itachi'._

"Hai, you have adapted to the ways of bokken well, Kayko-chan. Well, we should help your Papa find some medicinal herbs now, ne?" Misao tickled the little girl, who nodded furiously and giggled at the same time.

The Kageyuki family, unlike what Misao had guessed, are not just any ordinary farmers; they own a medicinal-herb farm, and sometimes the fields were too barren and infertile to produce anything good, so they have to venture into the wilderness beyond the forests that surrounds their hut.

It also surprises Misao, about Kurosuke. The man is definitely not just a humble farmer or a simple, retired veteran, at least he probably wasn't before;the scars on his back were simply dreadful, yet he can still pull wagons made to be pulled by horses. He was certainly grateful when Misao offered to help him at his task; any lesser man in his condition would have, to put it bluntly, went into the grave already.

Family. Misao got extremely nostalgic by just being with this family, reminding her blurry memories of her parents and grandfather, and Ji-ya and Oniwabanshuu no minna. As for teaching Kayko, well… _at least, this time, I am the one doing the teaching. The pride of seeing a young girl growing mature in such a short time, and improving so much from a simple peasant girl to a good fighter…… is that how you feel when you taught me, Aoshi-sama? Kama-san? Sou-chan?_

"Arashi nee-chan! Look! That's the ……um…… wolfbane herb you told me about, ne?" shouted Kayko excited, and Misao could almost see her bouncing here and there. Was she really that active in her youth? Misao wondered.

"Wolfbane? That's such a rare one, Kayko, are you sure?" Misao ran to her side, and peered at the plant the girl's tiny finger was pointing at. There was a single, prominent plant, its purple flowers clustering like stairs on its thin stem, near the edge of the cliff side.

Misao smiled and pat the girl, "Good job Kayko. Your Papa would be so proud of you. Do you know what it's used for, Kayko?"

She blinked, crooking her neck cutely, "For… poisoning?"

"Yes, that would be when it's used as a weapon. However, wolfbane, or herbal arnica, is used topically to relieve the pain and inflammation of soft-tissue injuries such as bruises and sprains. Inflammation is a response to irritation, injury, or infection. It usually includes pain, redness, and swelling in the area of the damage and it can occur within body tissues as well as on the surface of the skin," Misao quickly added, seeing a confused look on the six-year-old's face, "Due to possible uncontaminated and slight antibacterial properties, wolfbane has also been used to treat insect bites and minor skin wounds. Such characteristics is necessary in some treatments in the clinics, Kayko-chan."

Kayko nodded her head in agreement, wanting to appear to understand Misao's words. Though Misao had told her her true identity, Kayko still preferred calling Misao by the name 'Arashi', as it gives off a, well, mysterious feeling. It was different than Misao's tutoring time to Saito's daughter. Hyoga has knowledge of fist fights on some level, so it wasn't that difficult to teach her kenpo. In Kayko's case, it was completely different, though she enjoyed it nevertheless.

A pain suddenly seized Misao's lungs and she coughed profusely, and Kayko patted her mentor's back hard, trying to help somehow.

"Arashi nee-chan, daijoubu?" Kayko's wide, innocent brown eyes stared up into Misao's clouded gaze.

Misao glanced at the black spots on her arm guard, and managed an uneasy smile, "It's probably because of the... dust, Kayko-chan. Nothing to worry about,I assure you. Now, show me how you handle the wolfbane, ne?"

Kayko seemed greatly relieved, "Don't let it come to contact with your skin!"

As Kayko picked up the wolfbane carefully by using a rag, something flashed from the nearby trees. Misao dove forward covering the little girl. A kunai embedded itself into Misao's back and the ground below her crumbled suddenly when an explosion went off. Misao aimed her kunai in the direction of the attacker, and a pained bawl told her that she hit her mark.

The sudden momentum caused her to lose her balance, and both she and Kayko seemed to be swallowed into the gorge.

* * *

- 

Kurosuke hummed pleasantly, as work was easier than before and life was a lot more entertaining. All thanks to Misao, of course.

Kurosuke's breath quickened at that name. He doesn't like it - it's not that he had anything against the name; it was just something seemed to be triggered in his mind whenever he heard that name. Which is why he called her 'Arashi-san' instead of Misao.

Her story seemed familiar too, somehow. Aoshi. Seriously, where had he heard that name? Why did he feel so guilty at that name?

He was just about the go back to the hut when his old instincts rushed in his veins, and he gripped his hoe warily. It was a rather hot, humid day, but he felt cold. The scars on his back seemed to throb in warning a voice called out smoothly from behind, "Now, I would drop that…_thing_…… if I were you, Kuroi."There was an amont of disgust expressed in that word, disdainful and giving off a superior tone.

He whirled around but a fist thumped deep into his stomach, cracking a few ribs. He gritted his teeth in pain when pain from front and back assaulted his senses. He blinked up at the towering figure.

The man had not changed at all. Sure, age had brought a few grey hair, but that was all; same cruel, mocking azure eyes seemed to sneer at his condition. Iron shackles covered his right arm and leg, both acting like supports and enhancement to his power. The man's handsome face was further disfigured not just by that pitiless grin, but also by multiple slashes that seemed to destroy the right side of his face.

"What is it, Kuroi? Aren't you happy to see your master again after almost twenty five years?"

"…………Shinomori no Dan-na…………"

* * *

- 

Kayko opened her eyes and shifted her weight a little. Something grunted beneath her and she craned her neck to speculate.

"Arashi nee-chan!" She cried out in concern, quickly jumping off her mentor onto the tree branches beside. There were many limbs so it was easy for an experienced child like her to maintain balance.

Misao groaned in pain as she lifted herself up onto the higher branches. She sucked in breathes when she saw her left ankle bent at a strange angle.

"Arashi-nee……… your back…" Kayko whimpered, and her figure seemed to dwindle at her mentor's injury.

Misao winced not from the pain, but from the scared look on the girl's face. Yes…… she had not seen so much blood yet, has she? The kunai wound is counted as small for Misao already, as her missions for Saito had earned her way more life-threatening wounds. She pulled the kunai out almost angrily (how could someone actually dared to attack her with HER 'Misao-type' weapon?).

Okay, now, they had to figure away to get up. This would be the time her ninja abilities kicked in, but how can she haul both Kayko and herself up with a broken ankle?

_And besides, who was the one attempting to assassinate Kayko? That may seem like a big word, but there's no doubt about it. The attacker was aiming for Kayko's throat………… who would do such a thing? And that bomb... it was meant to completely annihilate her body...ugh...I must ask Kurosuke…… there's something off about him too._

Two gun shots tore through the sky, and Kayko curled besides her in terror. To the little girl, who had never seen guns before, gun shots must have seemed like triple thunder to her.

Misao let out a battle cry and unsheathed Aoshi-sama's kodachis. "Hold on tight, Kayko! Don't let go!" The little girl was still shuddering, but complied.

_Please give me your strength, Aoshi-sama. _She managed to get to the cliff side, and thrust both kodachis in like pitons. She slowly heaved both of their bodyweights, agonizingly slowly, and her arms protested at the strain. She insisted on continuing, coaxing her muscles on urgently.

_Please let me get there in time. Kayko…… she is so young…… she did not deserve to have the same thing happening to her!

* * *

_

It was dusk when Misao crawled towards the forest. She used her katana as a cane to trudge on, and Kayko shuffled along besides her, overwhelmed by all that had happened.

She had tied a tree branch to her broken ankle as a support, and her back wound was already forgeotten, just like that wolfbane.

"Arashi nee-chan! It's Taka-chan!" Kayko shrieked, horrified, and her trembling finger pointed at the bloody mass in front of them.

_No... Sou-chan left me Taka-chan... _Misao ran to the best of her ability, and knelt down besides the limped form of the hawk, inspecting her companion. Misao saw a bullet lodged in its right eye, and she tenderly removed that cursed thing. As if recognizing its nakama, Takamaru screeched weakly, its tail twitching in greeting. Misao sighed in relief. Though Taka-chan had forever lost its right eye, at least it can still fly and hunt. It was most likely that the bullets penetrated something, causing the ammunition to lose most of its votality, and managed to blast Taka-chan eye; enough to blind but not to kill.

Misao shuffled nervously at this disquieting fact. "Kayko-chan, stay close to me. And can you take Taka-chan?"

The little girl nodded silently; the times she held helped her father stacking firewood was enough to give her stength to lift this huge bird of prey.

It took awhile to get down from the climbing hills, and scouting the surroundings a bit. The masked assassin's corpse was foundin a bush, with Misao's kunai in his throat. Misao cringed in regret that he was dead, but she moved on. She did not recognize the assassin at all, but she was surprised to see him wearing the Yaminobu ninja clan's uniform. That thought alone gave her the energy to walk faster.

The Yaminobu Clan had always been somewhat of a rumor within the Oniwabanshuu. It was said that they had taken a part in the Bakumatsu in the dark, opposing the Oniwabanshuu who guarded the Edo Castle. The Yaminobu was to be feared, and that was what she had learned when she was young.

Misao's katana dropped onto the ground in a crash when she beheld the sight before her. Her hands flew to her mouth. _No… Kurosuke-san……… Kea-san! Doushite?…… Naze? Dare?_

The Kageyuki couple lay motionless in the fields, the barren pebbles splattered in blood. Countless slashes seemed to permanently gore into their bodies, as if just to torture the victims. Who can be so cruel?

Kayko flopped onto the grass, fainting from the shock. Misao didn't notice the ambush until it was too late. A tonto slashed her left eye, and it took Misao all her energy just not to scream aloud. Temporarily blinded and with her injured leg, all Misao could do was aim a ground Futae no Kiwami.

Never confronting such assault before, the attacker yelled in both surprise and pain. Misao endured the overwhelming sting pulsating from her left eye and sent two other Futae no Kiwamis at the score of subordinates rushing at her.

By using the momentum of those attack waves, she used her uninjured right leg to soar into the swarm of 'varmints', her katana flashed several times.

In her haste and unadjusted grief, she had forgotten to flip her katana to the blunt edge. When the sensation of steel slicing through flesh was felt, all the assailants were already dead.

Misao crumbled to the ground, her face coated with both cold sweat and rapidly drying blood, and sobbed. No tears came, but she still cried. Crying for the Kageyukis; crying because of the guilt of taking human lives, and weeping for poor little Kayko.

Her body was burdened with an incredible amount of aches from forcing her injured body to execute so many harmful techniques in such a short time. She inched slowly towards Kurosuke, and was both relieved and shocked to find him still breathing.

His labored breaths dropped Misao into despair when she realized that he wouldn't last long. Kurosuke cracked open one bleeding eye and peered at Misao's looming silhouette.

"Please…… I have a favor……"

Misao swallowed in dread and whispered gravely, "Anything…Kurosuke-san…… gomen….. hondo ni gomenasai……… if I was there……"

"Please don't say that…cough cough…… I am the one who should be sorry……cough," he coughed up blood and gurgled a little. He stared blankly at the crimson sky, dyed by the dying sunset.

The fact that your memories came rushing back to you when you are on the verge of death seemed to be true. Kurosuke saw flashes of his past crimes, the guilt that ate his heart everyday. He saw all the times he had tortured the prisoners Shinomori no Dan-na had brought back. He recalled his assignation missions as a ninja of the Yaminobu, orders given by Shinomori no Dan-na, formerly calledthe Okashira. Kurosuke wasknown as 'Kuroi', meaning black and completely contradicting with his unusual silver hair. Kuroi decided to become 'Kurosuke' when Shinomori no Dan-na had killed his own daughter, and that Kurosuke can't even be a shinobi anymore because of the injuries Dan-na's son had given him.

In order to run away from Shinomori no Dan-na, and live a normal life in the Meiji Era, he had dyed his hair black and worked as a farmer. His knowledge of poison as well as antidotes helped him on his herbal farm. The land is too sterile and desolate anyways that he did not have to pay any fees to get it. And he met Kea; such a compassionate woman, caring for him in spite of his hidden past.

Kurosuke felt his tears gathering up and sliding down his broken cheeks. And in return for Kea's kindness, this is the thanks he gave her – a gruesome death. They were just living so happily even without the right income. Why, after so long, did Shinomori no Dan-na come back again?

His shuddering words became difficult to decipher, " I 'ave no right te say 'tis, Arashi-san…… demo, I beg of you…… take care of Kayko-chan…please…… dere are some'un after 'er…… I was a shinobi…… and after I left the clan, even after so long…… they had come and hunted me down…… they don't know Kayko's existence yet…… onegai……"

Misao held his rough, shattered hand gently, "I promise in Aoshi-sama's kodachis…… I will protect Kayko-chan."

_Aoshi…… here's that name again…… I should have remembered…… of course, Shinomori Aoshi……… Dan-na's forgotten son……. And Arashi-san… iie, Makimachi Misao……… I should have realized it right away……… the survived granddaughter of Okashira Makimachi whom Dan-na… Dan-na had……_

Kurosuke's vision became foggy, and he smiled weakly in gratitude. He murmured softly, "You…… are just as beautiful……as your name sake……… and just as courageous as your mother…………Misao-san……"

His hand went limp and his head lolled to the side, his dilated pupils staring into nothing.

Misao gazed at Kurosuke for a long time. She did not comprehend what he just said. How had he known her mother? And who was her name sake? There was too much, and how is she going to tell Kayko-chan? Misao's still-functioning eye fell on Takamaru's shivering form, and then to Kayko.

Misao struggled to stand, and she carefully laid the two on the Kurosuke's wagon. She trudged towards the two Kageyukis, and spend all night digging the graves, pretending not to notice her body's profuse protests.

She paid her respects to the stones adorning the graves, and started pulling the wagon step by step.

Her will overpowered her body long ago, and she continued, hoping to last long enough to find a proper shelter in the forest. To heal in both mind and soul.

Enough to continue her search for Aoshi-sama. South.

_It is time to visit Tokyo._

_-_

_-_

End of chapter 10

-

-

Dan-na - Master (like how a servant would call the master)

-

-

-(for the first three reviewers for the previous chappie)

Charmed Wolf - thank you for all your supports. They worked wonders for my headache. (glomps)(sweatdrop)

cleo - sorry to make u wait (heh) thanx

Yuki - Alright, ur constant nagging has gotten me a headache lol. Actualy, that helps me go on, Yuki.

All other reviewers: THANX FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I am too sick and tired to response to each of you, and I apologize for that.

-

-

Sigh.I can't seem to update frequently anymore. I am very saddened by this. However, i will try my hardest to update at least one chapter per month (a kunai whizzed by). Erm, pizza anyone?

Also, about wolfbane, that was written from a science lecture I had a while ago and I am not sure if it was all correct. You are welcome to contradict me on that (blink)

I have always wondered how the Oniwabanshuu four had thought of Aoshi-sama. AndI decided Omasu would probably the one he would talk to more than ther other three. This is only my opinion.

-

Well, Misao and Kayko are going to Tokyo, so is Aoshi! (wink, nudge)

(smirk) It's not gonna be all fluff, and I didn't promise anything.

And what's with Misao? And the connection between Shinomori-Danna and Okashira Makimachi?

Wait and see!

-

-

I would like at least some reviews (grin). More review equals medicine to cure my sickness and writer's block lol

Until next time, minna (waves)

-

-

-Kaco-


	12. Chapter 11 A Familiar Face

**Author:** I am so happy by all of your response. And many seemed to be anxious for Aoshi-action (author disappeared) I hope this chappie doesn't disappoint you! (hugs everyone and handing out popcorn)

-

-

**Disclaimer:** This fic is written for entertainment purposes only. RK belongs to Watsuki-sensei, and I am just borrowing his characters.(wow, the first serious disclaimer ever)XD (okay, that ruined it) Also, I don't own "Sayonara Solitaire" by Chiba Saeko.

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 11** **A Familiar Face**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-**

Himura Kenshin leaned back against the wall in a very relaxing stance. The Akabeko is hardly a place for peace, as it is always rambunctious with a wide variety of people. However, for the former-hitokiri, there is nothing more peaceful than this. Loud as they are, they are full of life, carefree without any serious obligations to wars of the sort.

He sighed in content as he gazed at Kaoru and a small mope of red hair snuggling in her arms. His Kaoru. His son. Son. He would've never believed that ten years ago, but now Kenji was arguing with Yahiko, defending his mother against Yahiko's 'busu' accusations.

Yahiko is a grown man now, just as any samurais would at the age of fifteen. Although, it was still interesting to watch the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu successor flushing in beet red whenever Tsubame spoke to him. Tsubame and Yahiko. Such an adorable couple they are.

Sanosuke and Megumi are another very…… amusing couple to observe. Years ago, after the Enishi affair, Sano left for the world and Megumi-dono left for Aizu to search for her family. Itmust have beena hilarious sight to find a wild-haired Sano knocking onthe door of Takani residence, asking to see the fox-doctor to fix his hand. After several days of heated arguments, Sano had accidentally let slip his real feelings, and the fox doctor went quiet immediately. So, after Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding, it really was a shocker to find their traveling friend and fox-doctor announcing their engagement as well.

Kenshin glanced at a small girl with long, wild hair joining the fray. Against two angry kids and Tsubame's appalled expression, Yahiko surrendered to little Kenji and little Souko. Kaoru had wondered for awhile why on earth Sano named his little girl after the Sekihotai captain; after Megumi's insisting (or nagging - from Sano's view), Sano had relented in naming his daughter Souko instead of Soucho.

Just as Kenji has Kenshin's face and Kaoru's personality, Souko has her mother's face and Sano's personality. Loud and impulsive, little Kenji often ended up crying after Souko dared him to climb the roof he never got down.

Kenshin's content gaze darkened slightly. It would've been more enjoyable with another person celebrating Souko's birthday. Misao. It had been more than five years, and they had heard nothing of her ever since that day at Kyoto. Kenshin let out a small, bitter smile; Souko and Misao would've gotten along just fine. _Another life I have ruined with these hands... butI cannot dwell upon the past, de gozaru, but look forward to the future. And to atone for my crimes, I must protect the next generation with these very hands.Indeed a fresh new generation, that it is._

Kenshin's warm eyes lit up warily when two rowdy looking men knocked over a running Kenji, who happened to be in their paths. The boy stumbled backwards, and Souko and Yahiko glared at the two snarling men.

"Why you little brat. We ought ter teach ya a lesson fer bein' blind!"

"Hey, apologize right now!" A small but clear voice cut through the crowd before Yahiko, who was ready to kick their asses.

Kenshin's eyes went wide with trails of 'ORO?'s as he saw a young girl stood in front of Kenji, glaring up at the snickering men. It was an amusing scene; two giants towering over the girl wearing queer attire; she wore a black bandana, contradicting against her strange, silver hair, and she wore ninja-like uniform. Her hair was tied in a braid, and, with her rebellious aura, Kenshin could almost see a mini-Misao. Almost.

"Didn't you hear me? Apologize right now!" The girl yelled again, stamping the ground to emphasize her point. The two men simpered at each other, and one sneered, "Well, why don't we take thiz outzide then? Might az well make it public, eh? It ought to teach other znivelin' kiddiez their placez, eh Daigo?"

The other chuckled stupidly and the two headed outside, looking back and goading her on. The girl fumed angrily and was about to follow, Yahiko intervened, "Hey, I'll handle it. It was our problem anyways."

The girl stuck out her chin defiantly, "Yes it was but he challenged me! I'm not about to back down, am I?"

Kenshin-gumi had long fell silent and was gazing at them intently. Kaoru and Sano were seconds away from 'destroying' the two thugs, but they trust Yahiko too. After all, he is the famed Master of Thousand Shirahodori and Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.

Suddenly a cloaked figure was standing behind the girl. He was a little taller than Megumi, and he had this wide straw hat and huge blue cloak, covering his face and body completely, though a twig could be seen, just barely,poking out of his lips.Yahiko took his fighting stance immediately, and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi tensed as well. How could they not sense this newcomer's presence before?

He had a voice like Kenshin, though slightly higher, "Kayko. Don't fight in anger. Remember what I said about emotions."

The silver-haired girl named Kayko nodded respectively, "Hai, Arashi-sama."

When Tsubame gasped, Yahiko turned his attention to his, well, girlfriend, "What is it, Tsubame? Do you know him or something?"

"Hai, Yahiko-kun……… many travelers had come here and I've heard tales of a mysterious helper-wanderer from the north. He was as quick and deadly as the storm, and those who he had helped all called him 'Arashi no Aoi'………he was distinguished by his blue cloak and large hat."

At this Kayko puffed up her chest proudly, "That's right! That's Arashi-sama……"

Two voices outside called in, "Are ya afraid, liddle girlie? Ready ter wet yore pants and run home ter Mommie?"

Kayko gritted her teeth, but Arashi whispered again, "Be cool. Let me see how you fare… it shall be a test, Kayko."

Kayko's childish eyes narrowed almost seriously, and she marched outside ceremoniously.

The Kenshin-gumi was staring at the figure. Kenshin frowned slightly. _This aura…… it is rather familiar de gozaru. _

Arashi followed the girl outside, not sparing them any glances. Yahiko steamed and motioned for the rest of them to follow, eyes blazing. _Just who does he think he is? So what if he is this oh-so-amazing Arashi I've heard about from Tsubame oh-so-many-times? He's probably one of those false 'heros', keh. _

Sano resisted the urge to ruffle the young man's hair, telling himself that this 'brat' isn't a kid anymore.

Already a crowd of onlookers gathered around the two thugs. Many whispered to each other, such as how bold yet foolish the little girl was to challenge those two. At that, Kayko smiled almost alluringly; Kenshin was once again reminded of Misao – the smile she gave to the bandits before beating the crap out of them.

"U can do it, Bart. Remember she's just a kiddie! Don't break all of'er bonez!" Daigo smirked at his friend, and Bart advanced towards a still Kayko. Just as he threw a punch at her, the girl vanished and reappeared behind him, and kicked his head hard. The men went down like jelly. Daigo and the crowd gasped.

Yahiko was impressed. The girl had serious kenpo skills for a young age. What's more, the kick looked like Misao's Kecho Kiri…… or was it his imagination?

"How dare you!" Daigo marred his face into an ugly grimace and charged at the girl, a gleaming dagger concealed in his fist. Yahiko's hand was on his sakabatou, the one Kenshin gave him on his coming-of-age. Daigo stopped abruptly, shouting nonsense and holding his hand. Yahiko blinked. _Is that a twig that had deflected his dagger? Causing the man to drop it? With just a twig?_ Yahiko glanced at Arashi, finding that the cloaked figure was already standing besides Kayko.

In a clear voice, he scolded, "Using a weapon against a seven-year-old? That's just dirty, but you're just a typical yakuza, so I can't really blame you for that."

Something clicked and a loud bang resounded in the area. People screamed and pandemonium exploded. A gun shot in such a peaceful era was more than disquieting. Smoke sizzled from a pistol in Daigo's hand, and there was a hole in Arashi's cloak. Sano growled furiously, "Youlugs really areso low, to use a gun? Why'd you just killed him in public eh? I'll make you pay!" Kenshin put a hand on his bristling friend and spoke calmly, "Wait, Sano. Let's leave it to him."

Something came out under the cloak – a metal, scale-like armguard on his left, and a bullet was lodged on the shield. Arashi muttered, "Tut tut…… getting shot at such a short distance is really annoying sometimes…… where can I get the money to fix it?"

Daigo sputtered in surprise and backed away, his trembling arm holding the pistol and pointed it at him. "What are you! Why aren't ya dead?I'll shoot again. I swear I will!"

The pistol suddenly exploded into smithereens, and Daigo gawked at the dust in his hand.

Arashi's voice was cold, "Ah, one thing you should know about Arashi no Aoi and apprentice Kayko – we both despise guns. Now, shoo."

Daigo screamed bloody murder and dragged his unconscious friend away quickly. A police officer had already come and was chasing after them.

Sano whispered to Kenshin, "Oi, Kenshin…… isn't that Futae no Kiwami……?" Kenshin nodded, curious. This Arashi certainly isn't someone to be taken lightly.

Arashi kneeled down in front of Kayko slowly; the girl had not moved once ever since the bullet was fired. Arashi hugged her gently, patting her head, "Shhhh. It's okay, Kay-chan. No more guns, ne? No more…"

Kayko buried her head in the cloak and whispered tearfully, "Nee-chan…… I can still hear them…… Papa and Mama……"

Arashi stood up and piggy-backed the crying girl, "Yosh yosh. Everything's fine now."

Kaoru went towards them boldly, "Arigatou for helping…ano…Arashi-san. Is there anything we can help you with?" She glanced at the distraught girl, who was just so lively a few minutes ago.

Arashi paused, as if berating himself about something. He nodded gratefully, "That would be much appreciated…… do you know a place where Kayko can rest quietly? Um……jou-san…"

Kaoru grinned, "It's Kamiya Kaoru desu. You can come by our dojo."

* * *

Misao was silent as she followed her old friends. Kaoru-san and Himura's son; tori-atama and kitsune-doctor's daughter……… and a Yahiko who was no longer a 'chan'. It was half exciting and half nostalgic to meet her old friends like this. So many changes, yet they are still the same. 

Sano is just as rowdy as ever, though the responsibility of being a father made him more mature-looking somehow, and Yahiko had the burdens of Himura's sakabatou. And Himura…… he looked so content and peaceful with Kaoru-san…… and his scar had faded so much.

Misao cringed inwardly as if she could feel the pain from both of her scars.

Misao was still wondering why she hadn't revealed herself to her old friends. She was a little apprehensive of their reactions; how she had left for so long, and what's more, she had been feeling guiltier and guiltier by leaving Ji-ya all alone in Kyoto. Misao sighed inwardly. _Well, I'll reveal myself as a 'she' later, and see if they recognize me or not. My priority is Kayko._

Needless to say, the girl is traumatized by guns. After all, it had been the last she heard before seeing her parents so bloodily torn. It took both of them several months to heal completely, both physically and mentally. Misao needed to cope with her guilt and Kayko's pain. Kayko had suffered just as she did so long ago. The little girl became jumpy of everything, scared whenever Misao left her side for just a few paces. And weeks later, just out of the blue, Kayko became this over-energetic girl, bouncy and joy-influential. Misao understood her reason well; to hide and try to forget such horrifying images, Misao had filled herself with all the happiness she could obtain, in hopes of erasing the smell of blood. She had felt that if she was happy, others wouldn't worry about her and be happy too. And that was exactly what Kayko was doing. Although, it was yet too early for the girl to not get flashbacks initiated by gunshots. It took years, even, for Misao to get used to kunais. One of the reasons she had chosen to use kunais as her weapon was to face her worst fears. But Misao couldn't let Kayko use a gun now, could she?

"Here's the Kamiya Dojo, Arashi-san. Don't worry, we're closed today so there are no students," Kaoru gestured at her dojo, and Misao was rather impressed by its size. Sure it was empty, but somehow it gave off the aura of peace. And it is also a perfect place to practice kendo, and other fighting syles of the sort.

"Could I…… could I use the bathroom?" Kayko spoke up timidly, and Misao figured that it would be awhile before Kayko got back to her usual self.

"Kenji-kun, Souko-chan. Could you show Kayko-chan the way?" Kaoru told the two kids, and the two grabbed Kayko's hands gently and led her off.

Sano scratched his head, "Eh, what's with the kid? I swear she was a weasel-incarnate before that asshole fired that shot…" Megumi pulled his ears.

Misao smiled inwardly. Weasel, is it? She never thought that nickname wouldsound endearing to her.

She spoke up, not bothering to use her false, deep voice anymore, "Kayko-chan's parents were killed by……… guns, and she sort of had a gun-phobia."

Kaoru shook her head sympathetically, "Poor girl, she's so young too…… wait..."

Kenshin-gumi turned and stared at her. Misao took down her hat and cloak, giving them the most relaxing grin she could do.

Yahiko's jaw dropped to the ground. _A woman…? And that strong too? Well, Kaoru DID taught me Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and that weasel is a pretty good shinobi... really, I have to stop underestimate women._

Misao had bought another green headband, since both she and Sou-chan had forgotten to replace it. Her attire was pretty much the same as before, except half of her face was covered by a black fabric. The ninja's attack back then had damaged her eye, leaving a thin scar, but Misao can still see with it, though her left eye had become rather sensitive to light, so she covered it along with the scar on her cheek. Just in case someone as perceptive as Himura discovered her real identity because of it. Also, with a twig poking out of her lips, she could scare away cowardly thugs without doing anything, and Misao prefer 'none-violent resolution'. Kayko said she looked rough. But, really, it was because Misao was trying to give Kayko the impression or Sano, just on a whim, but at that time she didn't have a fishbone, so the twig would suffice.

Misao felt their eyes staring at her katana and sheathed kodachis, and her Hebigane. However, Misao decided to wait for their questioning. After all, who had such 'interesting' attire as her?

Sano was the first to ask, "So…… you are a woman……then why…?"

Misao shrugged, "The disguise is better. How would those gangsters react if they know they were beaten by a woman every time?"

"And just before…… that gun…… that's the Futae no Kiwami you used, right?"

"Correct……… you must be Sagara Sanosuke Anji-dono had told me about, ne? His first pupil."

"You know Anji!"

Megumi rolled her eyes, "How else did she learn it, tori-atama?"

"Well, Sano-san…… just as you're probably thinking, I can execute Futae no Kiwami with more than just fists, but seeing my physical build, I can only do so four times."

Kenshin joined in, "And that is why you used Kenjutsu?"

Yahiko snorted, "It's all pretence. I mean, who fights using two katanas? Sure, two kodachis or even two tontos, but two Katanas is unheard of……"

Misao smirked at him, "Certainly not both at the same time, but...why don't we find that out, kid?"

Yahiko bristled, but years of training kept his anger in check. It was obvious she was teasing him.

Misao didn't know what caused her to say that, but years of without her friends…… well, she misses them all. Yahiko. Himura. Kaoru-san. Everyone.

She slapped herself inwardly when Yahiko took a bokken from the shelf and threw her one. _Misao no baka! Of course he isn't going to back down! I heard that he had gained quite a reputation. Alright, I'll make it quick._

She sheathed the bokken at her belt, and steadied her stance in Battoujutsu. Her hand was slightly lower than normal ones, though.

Himura blinked. Where had he seen that before?

Yahiko smirked. Apparently, this Arashi didn't know he was the master of catching sword blades. Battoujutsu wouldn't work on him.

As Kaoru dropped her hand to signal the start of the spar, Misao disappeared. A huge clatter echoed in the yard; Misao's bokken was at Yahiko's shoulder. Had it been a real sword, his body would've been slashed across. Yahiko's bokken was just beneath hers as if to deflect the attack.

_Not bad…… his reaction wasn't in time, but he had seen it coming. That was impressive, considering this is Sou-chan's Shuntensatsu. Not as fast as the original of course, but still…… _Misao thought as she withdrew the bokken, holding out her hand.

Yahiko was still shocked as he shook hers numbly. What was that?

The Kenshin-gumi was equally astonished, and Sano and Kenshin exchanged looks.

Kenshin walked towards Misao, "Arashi-dono, do you know Seta Soujirou by any chance?"

Misao grinned, but her one-eye flickered almost sadly, "Yes. Just as you assumed, Himura-san, Sou-chan is by mentor." Misao slapped herself inwardly. Did she just call her would-be mentor 'Sou-chan'? She's bringing more troubles upon herself.

But, being the understanding man he was, Himura simply blinked, while Sano snickered, "Sou-chan, eh? How interesting……"

Himura chuckled nervously, "Ano…… how is he?"

Misao smiled again appreciatively; of course he was concerned about Sou-chan. "He's doing just fine, Himura-san. He told me about you, how you helped him find a new path, he……" _got broken again because of me…… _, "He had been traveling with me for awhile, and I went south and he went north……… it had been really fun."

Himura smiled, but he knew there was more than that behind Misao's façade. Also, despite her easy-going attitude about her two katanas, he could almost smell old traces of blood on her katanas; but he decided to let it go.

Sano was about to speak, but Kayko saved her the trouble of answering him. "Arashi-nee-chan……… Kayko's tired. Can Kayko sleep?" Kenji and Souko followed behind Kayko, their eyes shining in admiration. Kayko had probably showed them some tricks again. For a child who had never been close to society, Kayko was rather good at making friends, senior, or peers.

Kayko still referred herself as third person whenever she was tired. Misao glanced at Kaoru, who nodded in permission. Kaoru ushered the kids, and Megumi did the same, "Kenji-kun, Sou-chan, time for you two for afternoon naps too!"

Souko's loud protest could be heard even when they had reached the shoji door, "Kaa-san! I'm five already!"

Kenji pointed out, "Iie, you are only four, I am five!"

"No you are only four and six months!"

Kayko looked up at Misao, "Ne, can I sleep with Taka-chan?"

Misao sighed, but understood. As if sympathizing with Kayko, the hawk was usual found curled up besides the girl when she slept. To offer her comfort and warmth.

Misao whistled, and Yahiko scowled at the noise. A hawk descended from the sky and settled on her shoulder. Glancing at its scarred eye, Misao was disheartened at the thought of unable to protect. What would've Sou-chan say? Sure she helped people, sure she defeated thugs, but she couldn't save lives.

Kayko tugged at her hand and murmured shyly, "Um, nee-chan? I was sort of telling all kinds of tales of you to Ken-chan and Souko-chan…… and I also told them how great you are at singing……"

Misao felt her face redden. One thing she couldn't control. When it comes to someone praising her singing, well…… stage fright, she was certain.Oh she definitely loved to be praised, and she would always make a big deal out of the comments, but singing was just different for her.Only Soujiro and Kayko had ever truly heard her sing -Sou-chan by accident, and Kaykofor singing her to sleep. Aoshi-sama had heard her too long ago but…… that was when she was young and she was often singing nonsense, babbling was more like it.

But Kayko's puppy eyes never failed. At such times Misao regretted teaching the girl HER OWN puppy eyes. "Alright, just a bit…… but polish my kunais for a week."

Kayko squealed happily and went towards Kaoru and Megumi. Misao sighed again. Such a conditionwouldn't work with the girl; Kayko loved cleaning and admiring Misao's weapons the most.

Takamaru lay besides Kayko's futon, and the other two kids had a hard time containing their curiosity towards the large bird of prey. Misao leaned against the shoji, the atmosphere oddly peaceful. She'd never been here before, but this dojo gave her a homely feeling, and she vaguely thought about going back to Kyoto. _Could I just leave Kayko with Ji-ya and minna? That's too irresponsible… but at least I know she would be safe……… well, we'll see._

The Kenshin-gumi was sitting outside, discussing about this 'Arashi'. However, it seemed Kenshin was the only one who had really made a connection to Misao, and he wasn't that certain either.

"Alright…… what would you like me to sing?"

"The one yousang to me and Taka-chan that time…… I think it was about _him_……"

Misao breathed in shakily. She loved all of the songs she picked up during her wanderings but this one…… this one is the most heartbreaking one, since it expressed how she felt about Aoshi-sama. Misao allowed a faint smile. What would he say if he had heard it?

-

_It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused_

_Coming close to your cold cheek, feeling, my soul was born_

_I always want to see you right away_

_I love you so much I can't speak, so how will yousee my kindness?_

_Hold me tighter, as I believe in your warm heart_

_Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow_

_Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough_

_This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you_

_We still have to see off the white dawn, together_

_Why was I able to run across someone this important?_

_Holding on to these fingers, so muchthat they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappearedwithin sadness_

_Farewell, solitaire_

-

Misao trailed off, relieved to find them all asleep. She quietly got up and made her exit.

Kaoru and the rest were outside. Misao had sung lightly, but the wind carried her voice well. They were all impressed, even Sano,and Kaoru was saddened by the song. _So much pain…… I wonder what she had been through? And somehow…… I think I had felt such pain before, from someone…… _

Misao stood behind the column's shadow, unsure of what to do next. The unfinished lines of the lyrics spun around in her head.

_Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you_

_Because I have someone whom I love so much, andI'm here by your side, protecting you_

_I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you_

It's something she wanted to say to Aoshi-sama for a long time. She couldn't say anything concerning her feelings before.During years of his absense,she had practiced quite a bit. How could she know the first time they reunite would turn out like that? How could she know it was the last they would see each other?But now she had the courage, and shewould definitely say it, if shecould ever find him._Although…_, Misao coughed severely, feeling light-headed; she gazed at the damp, darkpatch of bloodon her hand and smiled wearily, _it seems like I don't have much time………_

She shook her head furiously as if to throw away her moment of weakness, physically and emotionally. She had already went passed such phase, and she had long accepted her condition.

Misao tossed the bokken to Yahiko, who raised an eyebrow. She chuckled, "Want to spar again, Yahiko-chan? I'll stop calling you that if you've shown me otherwise."

Yahiko smirked. Yeah, this stranger was annoying alright, but she felt close somehow, too. "You're on!"

* * *

Takani Saizo stared after the silhouette of the tall man going in the direction of Tokyo. Megumi's brother scowled suspiciously.

The past few years had been somewhat smooth after the 'Chicken-head fiasco'. Saizo was exhilarated when his long-lost sisterfound him in Aizu on a ratherordinary day. And a few months after that, a gangster-looking guy with dishevelled hair and a fishbone poking out of his lips just appeared out of the blue, asking for his dear sister. The week after that was full of yelling, medicine-box throwing and ear-pullings. Just as Saizo had enough of the tori-atama, he found out that his sister got engaged to that… wild man. Saizo respected Megumi's decision, and his sister really seemed to love that Sanosuke, and vice versa, so he let it go. And Souko-chan is probably the best niece he could ever ask for.

But just a few moments ago, this blue-eyed man just asked for his sister. Does Megumi know that guy or something? Being the polite doctor he is, Saizo simply replied, "Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo." Before he could even give him directions, the man nodded curtly, and gratefully, and just left.

Saizo just hope he didn't do the wrong thing telling the man where his sister and her friends are.

* * *

"You are no longer of use, Daigo," an icy voice seemed more dreadful than the gunshot that followed. The two thugs, Daigo and Bart were thrown in a specially constructed pit, where many other dead bodies piled on top of another. A torch was thrown in and a great inferno scorched and erased the evidence of the dead.

"Useless. Using that conspicuous weapon in public just randomly. Worthless insects," every single vowels were dripped with deadly poison at the way the man was cursing.

"Go." Several figures disappeared upon that command.

The speaker lit up the smoke nonchalantly, and puffing almost triumphantly. The other men shuddered as he chuckled madly.

"Found -you, last of the Makimachi."

-

-

End of Chapter 11

-

-

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I never expected to get so many (wipes away tears) I shall keep it up!

Yuki - (ignores) XD lol

Misa - Thanx a lot (waves)

AnimeHolic - (runs away) um... well... can't promise anything! lol

Charmed Wolf - (runs away)(again) uuuuuhhhhh, not reunited yet (eek) I really am not stalling -- . But again, thank you for all your supports! (bows)(takes cane to the other side)(dips her hat)(waves)lol

-

-

(Note) The Jinchuu Arc happened as it is, just replace Aoshi and Misao with Okina and Omasu. It happened around chapter 6 -Reflections 2

-

-

I figure I need a 'normal' chapter, just full of kiddies and no big bad mean guys wanting to kill (well, at least not a lot in this chappie anyhow). Just peace (sorta). And yes, I DO miss Kenshin-gumi and I sincerely do NOT like Seisouhen ending (serious depression syndrome)(and it forgets about Misao and Aoshi completely)(vein pops) And this song... I've always love it. Chrno Crusade ending theme, very sad and beautiful melody and a very dark and depressing anime...T.T And it was a pain in the ass translate it, as I couldn't seem to find the translation to this one...so for those of you who actually know, pardon any mistakes...

-

-

See ya lata! (review)(yeah, I'm annoying)- -

-

-Kaco-


	13. Chapter 12 Yami no Hikari

**Author:** long awaited chapter (I guess)…… writer's block is more severe this time… argh…I'll shut up. Oh, and a bit swearing at the last few sectioin. Just thoughtI should warn ahead. (I know some people have a thing with swearing.)

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Look at the prologue's disclaimer. Too tired to type.

-

-

* * *

_The broken pieces of your dream_

_Sticks into my chest_

_Leaving the pain_

_That I should never forget_

- _Moments,_ by Hamasaki Ayumi-

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

**Chapter 12 Yami no Hikari**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

-

"Oi, itachi, where's your Arashi nee-chan?" Sano ruffled Kayko rather fondly. Seriously, weasel incarnate. If he didn't watch it soon, his little Souko would fall under weasel-influence soon, like Kenji.

Kayko seemed to become the leader of their 'kiddie' group, including Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan. And it seemed that their sole purpose was to annoy Yahiko.

"Shhhhh, not so loud, Tori-san!" hissed Kayko, putting a finger on her lips. Sano raised an eyebrow. The girl pointed to Misao, who was sleeping against the wall, the katana in her lap – Kenshin style. Sano pinched the girl's cheek, earning a vehement protest from the 'weasel incarnate'. "What's your point, itachi?"

"Arashi-nee-chan never sleeps whenever there's anybody around, even me," Kayko smiled, "She must like this place enough to trust you all, and so do I."

Kenshin and Kaoru both smiled back at the girl. Yahiko yawned. Sano snorted. Megumihad goneback to Aizu yesterday because of her clinic.

"Show Yahiko ni-chan your trick, Kayko-chan! I want to see his expression!" Souko piped up suddenly. Yahiko scowled warily.

Kayko took out a handful of kunais, and began juggling them. The Kenshin-gumi gaped at her. The girl was deep in concentration, careful to catch the kunais by the handle. Yahiko was so focused, following the flashed made by the weapons' metal reflections, that he had quite a scare when Kayko reappeared beside him, yelling, "BOO!"

Yahiko fell backwards, and turned to stare at the pile of kunais on the ground. _Okay, so the little weasel used them as distraction, and somehow, by **sheer dumb luck**, she managed to surprise me_, Yahiko reasoned.

Souko and Kenji laughed so hard that, after Yahiko jumped them, clouds of dusts enveloped everyone due to their 'little fights'.

"Time to take a nap, you two," Kaoru ushered the two away, ignoring their loud protests again. Sano smirked, "Oi, Yahiko, you fifteen and you are fighting with kids? Shoulda known that once a brat, always a brat, wouldn't ya agree, jou-chan?"

Yahiko tried to regain his restrain on anger. Boy, it was getting difficult nowadays.

Kenshin wondered where he had seen Kayko's juggling before, so he asked, "Where have learned to do that, Kayko-chan?"

"With Nee-chan, of course! You wouldn't believe it…… she is so deft with kunais!"

Yahiko was trying to straighten his attire without much success, "Hey, why does she wear that cover all the time anyways….even when she's sleeping! It's kind of, well, weird."

As if on cue, Misao's loosened cover fell onto her arm softly, revealing both of her scars. Kenshin felt his breathing hitching in half anticipation and half excitement.

"Misao……dono?"

"How do you know nee-chan's real name?" Kayko blurted out in surprise, and shut her mouth later but it was too late. It was enough of a confirm.

Sano stared at the former Weasel Girl, finding that the endearment doesn't fit her anymore. How much had she changed……… her new techniques, her fame as a wanderer, this brand-new Misao…… the same who disappeared five years ago.

Kaoru had overheard them and was just standing beside the shoji door, thinking about this new information. The Kenshin-gumi was speechless.

Misao woke up suddenly, feeling a familiar chill she always had when a certain wolf was around. Her hand was on her hilt, and she glared at the uninvited guest currently unnoticed by the Kenshin-gumi.

"What are you doing here, Saitou?" Misao growled. She just doesn't like him, no matter what emotion-management she has.

Realizing who's arrived, Sano clenched his fist, and Kenshin oro-ed.

Saitou Hajime stood there as if it was the most natural thing in the world, casually puffing on his cigarette, "Well, well, fancy meeting you here, Weasel. At least I don't have to go track you again, wouldn't you agree?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "Saitou…… you knew…… you knew where Misao-dono has been for the past five-years?"

Misao was surprised; her hand went up to her cover automatically and felt her insides turn cold when she felt nothing. _Baka! That's why you can see with two eyes……. Oh no, they know who I am now…_

"You are Misao-chan…aren't you," Kaoru looked so relieved and happy, Misao wasn't sure what to say.

Yahiko wanted to slap his forehead. _Oh course! Where could that girl Kayko got that weasely personality from? The kenpo, the kunai and the braid……… well, I suppose Misao does look a lot different…_

Misao glared at Saitou again, who smirked in obvious amusement. She swallowed hard and replied hesitantly, "Minna……gomen……I… I…" She was shocked when she was crushed by a group hug. Even Yahiko has a small grin.

"Misao-chan! WE miss you so much! You finally came back…… oh what has happened to you all those years!" Kaoru wiped away her tears, sniffling.

Misao couldn't believe it; it was like a bit of weight off her shoulders. "You……missed me?"

Sano was still trying to connect the 'scrawny, nosy, loud girl' to this respectable swordsman-woman. Kayko looked from each of them in bewilderment, especially Saitou (who stood a fair distance away of course); her eyes lit up when something clicked and she pointed to the wolf.

"Nee-chan! Is he the psycho cop you talked about?"

Sano and Yahiko howled into laughter as Saitou's eyebrow twitched in bemusement. They were all still trying to suppress their joy of reunion, well, sort of. Misao grinned sheepishly.

Saitou coughed, "Sorry to interrupt your……talks, but you know I wouldn't just waste my time coming here to the zoo, you know, even here is an additional critter on display."

He paused dramatically, catching Misao's eyes, "It shall concern you especially, weasel."

When they had quieted down, he continued, "for the last few weeks, we've had many people missing from all over Japan, and the police had just recently discovered a large burning site…… of corpses. We have determined that some of them are the missing ones. From all of the data gathered so far, there is only one connection between these people – they had all worked for the Oniwabanshuu during the Bakumatsu, under Okashira Makimachi…… I believe you know who that is, weasel."

"Grand…father?" Misao felt her face go pale. She still remembered vividly……the day he was killed in front of her.

"The Okashira's death had no suspects, but that incident might be connected to this massacre. We had worked out a possible lead. The suspect is…… the Yaminobu," the wolf glanced at Kenshin briefly, whose face went rigid like Misao's.

"Those that…… abducted…Tomoe-san?" Kaoru spoke timidly. Misao had no idea what she was talking about, but she knew who the Yaminobu was. The Oniwabanshuu's rival Clan, and possible murderer of her family.

"What's more, weasel……the Yaminobu seemed to have a connection with Takeda Kanryuu and many other illegal weapon dealers you had dealt with the past few years. Remember all those years back at Nagoya? The opium dealer who shot your arm?"

Kaoru and the others gasped at that, and Misao recalled the days she had to let her arm heal and get to Hokkaido as soon as possible. She grimaced. Siatou smirked again.

"Well, I sent Chou to on a mission to find any connections between any known criminals. It turns out that through opium, all the money are sponsored on the Yaminobu's weaponry. Battousai, the one you fought...Inui Banjin's master, back then, was the temporary leader for the Yaminobu. The original leader, unknown, disappeared during the first few years of the Bakumatsu. And, according to Chou, it seemed that eh leader had come back more than a year ago...with vengence. We do not know his objective, but it is very possible that the leader would wish to seek revenge on you…… and Tenken."

"Sou-chan? Where is he? Is he okay?" Misao asked rapidly, her heart beating fast. The hawk cocked its head in concern.

"He barely escaped. The Yaminobu were stronger than before, with a weapon-modifying technique the leader had brought back from wherever he disappeared todecades ago.No matter how good a swordsmanTenken is, a katana can't fight against technology. He is currently residing in France with Honjou Kamatari."

"Good……Kama-san will take care of him……," Misao muttered, stll trying to straighten her thoughts.

"Well, if there is any new information, I shall come back again. Since you are the possible main target after all," Saitou waved his hand dismissively, and left without saying anything. They were used to that, so they said nothing about it.

Misao sensed questioning eyes on her.

Misao felt queasy. The Yaminobu killed Kayko's family to, and now they were after her. She may put her friends in danger again! She had to leave, now. Sou-chan almost died because of her…… no, she had to end it. _I shall find them myself._

As she turned to go, a sudden pain burned her lungs and she found herself coughing up blood. Misao felt dizzy, and bitter. _I don't have time……it hurts more each time……._

"Misao-chan!" They crowded around her, but Misao leapt onto the roof as quick as she could in this state.

"Misao-dono………you are……," Kenshin's eyes were wide. He remembered seeing the same symptom with Okita of the Shinsengumi when they were fighting. Could it be?

Misao chuckled dryly, "Don't worry... I know it's not contagious..."

Shewiped away the liquid furiously, "I must leave……minna. Can't drag you into this mess…… I'm sorry but…please take good care of Kayko-chan and Taka-chan, onegai………be safe……"

She leapt from roof to roof, determined to ignore the shouts behind her, and Kayko's anguished cry. _I swear I will come back……if I could.

* * *

_

_So, they've already caught up to me? It's good thing I left the dojo early. _Misao panted, running along the riverside. Several dark shadows could be seen around the bushes and trees. The citizens just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Misao bit her lips. _No, I can't harm these innocent people…the Yaminobu's target is me. I shall make use of the river, then. _

Misao sped closer to the riverbank, prepared to jump in. A kusagari (chain-sickle) shot out from the water's surface, wrapping it self around Misao's Hebigane, the sickle acting as a wedge. The movement had stopped her from running so suddenly she lost her balance and the momentum gave her a rather heavy fall. She was a little dazed, glancing at the submerged figure holding the weapon. _What? Did they anticipate what I would do? They even had their men hiding in waters to ambush me? _

Misao tugged at the chain feebly, but the blade and chain was stuck perfectly between the Hebigane's scales. Misao was about to shatter the chains with her Futae no Kiwami when the water shinobi pulled her into the river. She gasped as water closed in around her; she choked and breathed in even more water. The river was rapider than she had imagined. The current pulled her along, as her other arm flung wildly trying to get to the surface. She couldn't think straight, as there is only one thing that mattered at the moment – breathe.

She felt dizzier and dizzier and dizzier, but her feet collided against something hard, preventing her from fainting. She reached out with her right arm, gripping firmly onto the rock. She kicked out ferociously at the chain, and even under water, the chain blasted into dust nevertheless. Misao heaved herself up and gulped in oxygen frantically.

To some relief, she found herself deep within a forest, so that she wouldn't have to worry about someone unrelated getting hurt. The water shinobi seemed to have vanished, so did the other shadows. Misao cocked her head in wonder. Her ears caught a whisking sound sailing towards her, and Misao unsheathed her katana swiftly to deflect the kunais. Another rain of kunais was aimed at her back, and she barely reacted fast enough to block it.

The Yaminobu was attacking her in all directions, with kunais, poisoned arrows and shurikens. Misao got tired already. She was used to fighting face to face, and guns even. Now, thinking back her life, Misao realized she had never fought with ninjas before. Her sparring with the Oniwabanshuu was for practice only. And with all that foliage hiding her opponents, Misao had no choice but to DESTROY the surroundings. She had three Futae no kiwami attacks left, but with her state right now, she can only handle two more. Six steps short of shukuchi or not, it was useless if she couldn't locate her enemies. She only had a chance, to combine her speed and destructive power.

She dove for the tree sixty feet on her right, and using her right hand to do a Santae no Kiwami. The tree exploded and brought down the few surrounding trees. Misao heard a few astounded gasps. She was close to hyperventilating, since the stronger version of Futae no Kiwami took more strength than it used to. She wasted no time, whipping out her katana. However, by using the sword's blunt edge would not work on experienced shinobis. If she hoped to get out of this place alive, she would have to kill them, which Misao wanted to avoid at all costs.

_No! Not now! _She lurched forward, gagging on the blood rising from her throat. Her lungs seemed to burn, and she felt paralyzed. Without having to look up, she knew her attackers had formed a circle, and they dashed forward, ready to give her finishing blow. Her rigth hand reached out weakly, trembling from fatigue. _Please… at least…just one last time……Aoshi-sama…_

The pain never came, she felt bodies collapsing around her, some cried in pain and some merely just died quietly, perhaps not even feeling the slash.

Just as black slowly consumed her vision, she saw a tall figure walking towards her. It was all too agonizingly familiar, the way he walked……… _Perhaps… he came to welcome me from the other side? No matter, I still saw him………I have no regrets…_

She knew she was smiling as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Aoshi kneeled down carefully, reaching towards the girl (_no, woman_, Aoshi corrected himself). He couldn't believe it. She must be Misao. Technically, Aoshi hadn't see Misao in 13 long years, ever since he left her, when she was a child. He was blinded by revenge, and the title of strongest that he had coldly shunned Misao. He didn't really see her. And now, this woman is like a total stranger; but somehow, his heart told him that it was her. Her eyes were enough prove. 

He slowly wrapped Misao's soaked form in his large trench coat. Though it was ragged, it was still warm enough. Her two swords caught his eyes. He gasped inwardly and fingered the kodachis. _His _kodachis. After all these years……does she still believe that he is alive?

As he picked her up, Misao felt…right in his arms. She was still light, and still retained her small frame even though she is taller than before. Her long, sleek hair felt so silky against his fingers.

He glared at the dead shinobis, and wondered why the Yaminobu had come after her. At the distance, he had seen Misao faring well against them, her punch was like that Sagara Sanosuke's. He couldn't believe how strong she had gotten. She hid her emotions, her ki; she even knew how to use a katana, superbly, too. But she just suddenly stopped. Was she injured before? Just how much had Misao suffered…… because of his fake death? He hugged her closer, almost possessively. _After so long, so long, there is no way I can fully make up to you… Misao…this time, I will…protect you.

* * *

_

"What? Makimachi is still alive? What is the meaning of this!" Dan-na's voice thundered and the subordinates flinched. Some glanced sympathetically at the unfortunate shinobi chosen to make the report.

"Dan-na….. at the river I saw them…… our target was pulled under water and seemed to have difficulty fighting our ambush squad off. But, when I reached the forest, the squad members are all dead. That Makimachi doesn't seemed to be the one who did it……..our comrades were killed by kenpo….," the underling stuttered hurriedly.

Shinomori Dan-na roared in rage, his almost mechanical arm stretched out and the iron shackles grasped the speaker, who sputtered helplessly against the strength.

"Don't give me that shit. You know no kenpo skill can slay the Yaminobu! Even the lower of us can win against most swordsmen! That Tenken was almost removed… or are you saying that we, the Yaminobu, couldn't even defeat a _woman_?" He spat out the last word in both mocking fury and a sickening lust.

"Sir……sir! No……" The iron shackles snapped the poor man's skull, silencing him immediately. "Now, every single damn one of you, get out of my sight! NOW!"

The whole building was empty in mere seconds, though one remained. Dan-na growled irritably, "What do you want, Chou?"

The former Katana-gari smirked, "Why don't you dispatch me, Dan-na? I admit I ain't no ninja, but my enhanced hakujin no tachi can sure snare that weasel-girl, shukuchi or not. You saw me, Dan-na. How I captured the Tenken."

The Okashira of Yaminobu glared at the blonde skeptically. True, this Chou had only joined not too long ago, but he proved to be rather efficient and powerful too. His underlings had a hard time catching up to Tenken no Soujirou, but Chou caught his former Juppongatana-ally without hesitation. Chou's strange sword was stronger now with the Yaminobu's modifying technique.

Thinking back on the day half of his body was destroyed when he fell off the cliff, all because of that meddling fool Makimachi Tsuroumaru, Shinomori Dan-na gave Chou his permission to go after his long-sought target.

"I've bide my time too long…… I did not realize I did not end the Makimachi line all these years ago…… now, with enough men and power, I will bring a finale to this revenge…… Misao-san."

Chou shook his head inwardly at the echoes of the Dan-na's insane laughter. It was difficult to prevent Soujirou from being captured, so Chou himself would have to catch the Tenken himself... with a heads-up plan to Tenken of course. Well, it was time to find that damn Saitou. Gosh, the things he did for that psyco cop. Perhaps it was time to get a salary raise, or one of those katanas in Tokio-san collection.

* * *

Misao woke up slowly at the feeling of someone fingering her cheeks. She felt warm and comfortable. _That's weird. I remember being soaked to the bones… and seeing…_

She looked up, the sound of her own heart pounding was deafening. She found herself looking into a pair of familiar yet different ice blue eyes. A flicker of concern and something Misao couldn't identify shone in _his_ eyes. Aoshi-sama.

They stare at each other silently. Misao used the time to observe her surroundings without averting her gaze. Her lungs still burned slightly, which meant she was still very much alive, or death just wouldn't be worth it. She was wrapped comfortably in Aoshi-sama's signature trench coat. Both of them seemed to be in some kind earth-chamber under a massive tree's roots. Possibly an animal's abandoned burrow.

Misao had often played this kind of scenarios in her head too many times. But she didn't believe this would be true…… Aoshi-sama… _is_…alive.

"Misao," her name seemed to roll so perfectly off his tongue. His breath blew softly on her damp hair. "I…...I…there are no excuses……a mere sorry…isn't enough…" he muttered, the vibrations of his deep voice rumbled against her body. He trailed the scar on her cheek gingerly, almost as if she was a porcelain, spotless doll, "You…have……suffered too much…"

"Iie…… after so long…as long as you're back…it's enough… Aoshi-sama," she smiled softly, breathing his unique scent. He still smelt of tea, smelt of 'safety'. His appearance was haggard, but his features still remained the same. Yes, he was no doubt, Shinomori Aoshi. But……was he the man she loved, or the man of shura on that day, when he almost killed Okina?

_Doudemo ii…… Aoshi-sama no wadashi no soba ni……sore wa juubun……_

Aoshi was dazed. Her voice, her eyes……they were so mature yet he could still recognize the Misao he knew… She didn't push him away. She still…remembered him.

Out of desperation, out of the need to have hope, he whispered, "Do…do you still… I mean…when you were little…… I understand I have changed so much… but…"

Misao knew what he asked. She touched his cheek tenderly, chuckling lightly, "Do you even have to ask, Aoshi-sama? You are still you…… you are……you would always be the man I love."

Misao's eyes filled with love, not the childish infatuation Aoshi was used to see. He was so touched by her words. Aoshi had loved Misao ever since the day Sayo handed him her baby daughter. Somehow, the love had evolved from brotherly protectiveness into yearning over the years of her absence.

Perhaps it was because of their longing for each other; perhaps it was because what he had wanted but just refused to accept before, Aoshi leaned forward and captured her lips gently. At the moment, he didn't care about what consequences this action had, he didn't even fully know this woman before him, of whatever had happened to her.However hedoes know one thing: He loves Misao, for who she is.

Misao's mind was blank the moment he kissed her. It was something she had wished for so long. There were too many questions she didn't ask yet; too much she doesn't understand about this man. But the kiss felt too real to be a dream; it was true.

As she responded to him, she felt a slight curve of his lips into a serene smile. Her heart leapt at that. He had smiled. He was truly the man she had always loved.

She had finally found her Aoshi-sama.

-

-

End of chapter 12

-

-

_-Doudemo ii…… Aoshi-sama no wadashi no soba ni……sore wa juubun……- _Doesn't matter… Aoshi-sama is by my side…… it's enough… (of course, if the translation isn't correct, you are welcome to contradict me)

-(chapter title) Darkness's light

-

-

**THANX FOR UR REVIEWS, people! **(Too exhausted to respond...sowwie. But you know I love you all)(huggles glomp :D)(the fatigue's taking its toll one me... ROFL)

-

Not too OOC, I hope? If the last section is a little too sweet……(Nooooo), blame it on the writer's block. Oh, yeah, the strike's ended and school is back. I'm buried in tests and no feeling too good (erlack). Sigh.

-

For those who didn't read manga:Inui no Banji was the one who fought Sanosuke in the Jinchuu Arc. Inui's master was the old geezer who Kenshin slashed at along with Tomoe. I don't remember his name.

-

Well. Romantic times wouldn't last for long……….theshowdown between the last of Makimachi Clan &Aoshi and a father he never knew; Former Okashiras of Oniwabanshuu and the leader of Yaminobu. (drumroll) Any suggestions for future chappies are welcome.

-

Note: the song at the beginning……that song was great. Ithas lastedreally long as my 'Current Fav Jp Song'. If you could get your hands on it, please do. Highly recommend it. It is a must-have for song-freaks! (LoL) If you already do………well, listen to it again XD

-

Reviews shall cheer me up (grin)

-

-Kaco-


	14. Chapter 13 Past and Present

**Author:** I'm sooooo happy that you guys like that! Alright, a writer's block plagued and I'm wondering how I should connect the 'events'. Alas, this chappie is born. Ahh so sorry about this long update...

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I do, I don't need to type this sentence.

-

-

* * *

_Even if we push our way through the distorted winds _

_Even if we outdistance the cold sky _

_Even then, we still continue to wander_

_-_

_Even if the pride you hold over your head is a mistake _

_Even if the ideal you paint crumbles _

_Even if everything here turns to lies and wears you down _

_I'll definitely be here_

Tobira no Mukou e by YELLOW generation

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 13 Past and Present**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Sigh. Geez, I still have no idea why you managed to persuade me, Sou-chan," A man wearing a blue headband shrugged his shoulders exasperatedly. He looked out the window, staring nostalgically at the island looming ahead.

Soujirou tried to sit up from the bed, hissing at the pain assaulting his body. The two were in a rather exquisite room, expensive especially on over-sea voyages like this. He croaked hoarsely, "That's not the point, Kamatari-san……where did you get the money to pay for such room anyways?"

Kamatari glanced at the panting man, clutching his shoulders. Kamatari smirked slightly, "Well, I make quite a bit of money working in France, y'know. I do such a good job anyway - even the ones I spied on PAY me! Anyways, Sou-chan, who did this to you? I really want to know. You said the Yaminobu……but this kind of wound… it seemed similar."

Soujirou grunted, "Chou-san did it. I don't blame him. His Hakujin no Tachi ensnared me while I was running, so it would look like he actually captured me. I just didn't anticipate his modified weapon would be this powerful, and let down my guard. Although, with my blood dripping down his sword, the Yaminobu seemed to erase their suspicion on Chou-san; at least that did something to help . What I don't get is the fact Saitou-san sent me all the way to France because of this? Don't they think I'd be able to handle my own against those shinobis?"

Kamatari rolled his eyes, "My, aren't you touchy today. Is it because we are getting closer to Japan? And Sou-chan, you've experienced it yourself, the Yaminobu's modified weapons are dangerous. Tenken or not, Soujirou, You. Can't. Defeat. Them. All by yourself, or course. That's why I tag along, I suppose."

Soujirou's eyes darkened at the mention of Japan. He muttered, "You know the real reason why we both come back, Kamatari-san."

The smirking man's expression faltered. They stared at each other in silence. Kamatari spoke quietly, the humor gone from his voice, "I don't plan to do anything, Sou-chan. For her happiness. I'm concerned……as her friend, or a brother if you would. Aren't you, too, Sou-chan?"

The bandaged man lied down again, determined to ignore the pain. Not the pain from his injuries, but from his heart. "……… Of course, Kamatari-san, I thought we already went over that."

"DO you promise you won't do anything… drastic when you see her again?"

"I promise."

Kamatari searched his companion's face for any hint of falsehood but found none. He leaned against the wall in satisfaction, "Ne, Sou-chan. Where should we go when we arrived at Osaka? We don't where she is…we have to move discreetly, and Kyoto is definitely out of question."

"Tokyo…… I still remember the information Houji-san had on a certain 'Kamiya dojo'. I heard Himura-san lived there…from Saitou-san… I would like to visit Himura-san and perhaps they know something. According to informants, Himura-san had some history with the Yaminobu too."

Kamatari's face scrunched up in a sneer at the wolf cop's name, and he seemed to ignore Kenshin's name.He chortled, "Really, we're going to the tanuki's place? And I suppose the little brat would be there too… alright, all we have to do was to find it. Shouldn't be that hard, eh?"

"Hai. We shall go there. Kamatari-san, I'm getting sleepy………could you wake me up when we arrive at Osaka?"

Kamatari returned to gazing at the distance, wistfully, "Hai hai, no prob."

Both of them knew it was futile to deny it. Even after those years, they still harbored something for the woman who changed their lives. And it was their turn to change hers, to protect her from the Yaminobu.

* * *

Misao woke up, for once, feeling content. No, it was more than content; she no longer cares what would happen, as long as she continue to feel like this. She gazed warmly at the man embracing her close, as if at the fear of losing her. The man she thought she lost; but she had finally found him – and he had found her.

Misao blushed lightly as she recalled the event last night. She had wandered around for long, and naturally she had learnt, in details, of what happened at intimate moments between a man and a woman. Of course, it was just a kiss……. but it represented something more…… a chance, a hint to the correct path.

Misao remembered, that, some of the geishas she and Soujirou had saved from time to time had 'kindly' gave them 'advices', thinking they were a couple. Misao closed her eyes sadly. Had Sou-chan found anyone yet? Sou-chan…… he needs someone who would make him feel the way Aoshi made her. Such peace and happiness……only if one experiences it would one understand the complexity of such emotion.

Aoshi……she had called him Aoshi-sama all her life but last night, he said that he is no longer her superior……and never was.She still respects him but she is longer a child and she wants to express that verbally. And since Aoshi had requested that himself, who was she to deny it?

She knew there would probably be an awkward distance between them later on. After all, in some aspects, they had just met yesterday. But she didn't regret it; it was something she longed for. He had told her, when he had held her against his chest, that he loves her. No, there was nothing she could ask for more; her wish had come true. No matter what kind of love he meant...

His warm gaze tickled her bare skin and she stifled her giggles. But being Aoshi, he woke up to the sound, elated at such lilting voice. Flashbacks instantly flooded into his mind, and he fought the urge to feel her lips again. No, it wasn't time. He said noting when Misao pulled out of his arms and went to clear the remains of the firewood quietly. She stayed where she was, not at all perturbed by his abrupt action. She understood; it was all a rush for her, too. She would continue to wait for him, as she always did, but this time, she knows he is here. Misao shuddered and she suddenly felt tired again. _Though this time………I might not have the time to wait for him anymore……_

Misao's shiver brought his attention again, and he wrapped his trench coat around her wordlessly. Misao blushed and whispered, "Thank you……Aoshi."

The way she said his name brought shivers down his spine, her sultry, low tone ……Aoshi shook his head inwardly. They had a lot to do today.

He remembered briefly that the Battousai lived in a Kamiya dojo, which would probably be the best place to go to right now. However, first thing first.

"Misao," the name seemed to be foreign to address this stranger before him. No matter how much his heart told hik that it was her, Aoshi couldn't assimilate the images of a small girl with a whishing braid and this respectable woman. "……tell me…… tell me what had happened…since my absence…"

Misao leaned her head against his shoulder, and sighed in bliss. He grinned inwardly.

"I'll tell you when you told me about yours first."

Aoshi felt his lips quirking into a smile, "I recall asking you first…Misao. You shall answer or else…."

Misao smiled back. Was Aoshi trying to taunt her? Deciding to be mischievous, she sat up seductively, making sure her face was the right distance from his. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Misao whispered and Aoshi trembled lightly at her playful tone, "Care to elaborate? I'm afraid I don't quite understand……Aoshi."

His lips brushed against hers in a feathery touch, teasing her. As Misao was about to respond, a rustle above interrupted the moment, and the two got up stealthily. Aoshi peered through the hole warily, trying to sense any ki. Misao was somehow glad at this momentary interruption...she ondered how she had gotten so straight forward.

She crept forward and she spotted a shadow circling the sky in arcs. The hawk noticed her and dove down. Misao held out a hand and Takamaru landed gracefully. Its beak nudged at its mistress affectionately, carefully not to scratch her. Misao tickled the bird.

"Misao…you have been through a lot, haven't you?" Aoshi's eyes roamed through her body, taking in her light but nevertheless visible scars, calloused knuckles and fingers. Misao caught his eyes, "Aoshi……where have you been….? Please…I would like to know about you first……tell me everything……."

It was past midday when Aoshi finished his account not just on when he had amnesia, but also the time he left the Aoiya with Hannya-tachi. Misao chuckled while wiping her eyes (where are the tears when you need them? Screw those meditations she had all these years ago to 'stop' herself from crying).

"Yogatta…I thought… I thought you really didn't want to see me anymore……and Aoshi…could you take me to their graves?"

After a careful pause, Aoshi decided that it was time to face his nightmares.

"Aa. We are family after all."

She grinned warmly at his reply. They slowly made out of their hiding place. Aoshi had told her that they have to make it quick, in case any of the Yaminobu was around. And now it was Misao's turn to tell her story. She described her journeys honestly. She didn't leave out anything; her doubts, when she was on the brink of despair, Kamatari, Soujirou, Kayko and her alias – Arashi no Aoi. Aoshi was around the southern parts, therefore he did not know of 'Arashi'. _Such a name would not be needed anymore…… Aoshi…is back_, Misao thought, allowing a slow smile on her face. Although, Misao didn't elaborate much on details…like the appearances and her sickness. She knew she was being selfish, but she was scared he might leave her again if he knew……

Aoshi was taking all this information in carefully. He felt guilty, that was a given, but he felt somehow jealous at Soujirou's feelings and close they were about to get together. Misao….. it was her faith in him, to believe that he still lived…otherwise she and that Tenken would've been married by now. Probably. _It was no use to think about that. Misao had chosen you, not Tenken. Protect her, you fool. Do not let her go ever again, not when she forgives for everything you've done. Make her happy,_ Aoshi told himself firmly. Something nagged at the back of his mind though. How had Misao mastered kenjutsu so fast, regardless whatever the Ryuu it was? Aoshi had trained with kodachis ever since Kouri's death… and it wasn't until after Battousai's first fight had he fully mastered the Kodachi Nitou Ryuu. It wasn't that he doubted Misao's ability, but it seemed a little outlandish for him. No, yesterday her battle with the Yaminobu was good enough prove of her skills, but Aoshi was stumped. 'How's and 'Why's spun in his head.

Aoshi became even quieter, and Misao wondered if he felt guilty again. She wanted to shake him and shout him senseless – it's not your fault; I chose this path myself! But Misao let it be. Aoshi must come through by himself. She felt fine the way it is now.

When they reached in front of the four stones, Misao felt her eyes burn from unshed tears. She hadn't cry for so long that I had become a rather difficult feat for her. The tears just won't drop. She caressed each stone softly, murmuring many things. _Hannya-kun, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo……I finallysee you guys again. Thank you for saving Aoshi…thank you for returning him……thank you for telling me not to give up, Hannya-kun……arigatou……_

Aoshi kept his distance from the grave. He didn't dare...he didn't want to face them. Afraid that they would reprimand him for causing their Misao-chan so much pain.

She took out four kunais, adorning each grave. She turned to Aoshi, who stared calmly at her movements, "The kunai…… a mark…that bounds all of us together…"

Misao felt weak and her legs gave out beneath her. Aoshi caught her just in time, and he looked down in concern. Misao was hiding her mouth behind her hands, "Nandemo nai…… daijoubu, ore wa tsukareta……"

Aoshi knew she was lying. Yes, it made sense that she was tired, but……his keen nose picked up a sickly sweet scent. He gasped as he pried away her hands gently, "Misao…"

Misao wiped the annoying blood away in frustration, "Are you……repulsed by me…? I'm sorry I didn't tell you…."

She felt even more fatigued, to put up a strong facade all these times; she had to be strong for Kayko before, she had to be strong for herself because she was along after Sou-chan and her parted ways. Misao exhaled deeply, quivering in his arms. _Perhaps it is selfish of me but...I want to be dependent on someone, even for just awhile...Throughout my life I'd always shout at Ji-ya for not giving me much freedom...but freedom came with a price too._

She had been scared ever since she had started coughing up blood, not long before she met Kayko. She did not know for surewhat it was, and it got worse after every special technique she did, whether the Futae no Kiwami or six steps short of shukuchi. And even more so whenever she uses kenjutsu. Now, Aoshi knows, and so did Himura-tachi.

Aoshi was speechless, but he let Misao piggyback ride him. _I could think about all this later. Misao is my top priority. _He mumbled comfortingly, "I'm not, Misao. I understand why you did not tell me……just rest for now……"

His reply was a slow and steady breathing that indicated she was already asleep. This was rather familiar – Aoshi had given Misao many piggyback rides when she was a child, after she fell asleep from playing or training; though no longer was she a child, Misao seemed so frail, someone he wants to shield from anything vile. Aoshi sighed in relief; yes, she is, without a doubt, Misao.

_Aoshi-sama...no matter what you do you cannot erase the past...but no matter what she had waited for you ...perhaps even now she is still waiting for you...you haven't really let her find you yet, Okashira...please take care of Misao-sama...we shall continue to watch you, Okashira..._ The four Oniwabanshuu's voices seemed to echo around the clearing, and Aoshi's head snapped up, staring at the four graves. He felt his face soften and was glad no one was here to witness his momentary weakness. He dipped his head in respect and gratitude for his comrades, friends and brothers.

He checked that his kodachis were in range if an enemy was to attack, and he looked at the one-eyed hawk, who glared back defiantly. Aoshi spoke commandingly, "I will never hurt your mistress…at least, not anymore. You can compromise……you can scout the air for me. You'd do that, wouldn't you?"

The glaring continued, and Aoshi's ice blue eyes flared a little. Takamaru clacked its beak in reluctant agreement, and soared into the sky. Aoshi knew that Misao would rather not go back, but in her state, it was the only choice. And Aoshi admitted Battousai would be a good ally. Aoshi respected Misao's wish to not involve Battousai-tachi, but by avoiding them they would probably get worrier. And scums like the Yaminobu would definitely target Battousai-tachi anyways, so it was better to face them in groups.

He secured his arms around Misao's legs and walked towards the direction of the dojo.

* * *

-

Kaoru wiped her forehead, her shoulders hunching wit exhaustion; her husband slumped down, likewise, besides her. Yahiko yawned and there were bags under his eyes.

After Misao had left so suddenly, Kayko was proving to be quite a difficulty for them to restrain. Yahiko was amazed by the girl's energy. She managed to keep them all awake from dusk to dawn, and they had just gotten her to sleep not awhile ago.

"Alright, now what?" Yahiko growled wearily, "Just when I thought she matured, that Weasel had to go prove me wrong."

"Yahiko…… Misao-dono had rough years, and it wasn't surprising that she wants to keep us out of this. We've all done that some time in our lives at some point," Kenshin reprimanded him quietly, glancing at the gate when somebody knocked.

Kaoru went to open the door, only to stumble back in shock. Hearing the commotion, the Kenshingumi rushed to the gate and……they all rubbed their eyes, even Kenshin.

There stood a man believed to be dead for half a decade. On his back was a sleeping Misao, whose uniform was slightly smeared in blood. The sight was unearthly, as if the man had come to announce the girl's death and take her to the other world with him.

As usual, Kenshin was the first to break the silence, "Shinomori…Aoshi?"

The said man nodded curtly, typical Aoshi response, "Battousai."

* * *

The next few hours included lengthy explanations of his appearance. Aoshi had to repeatedly explain why he wasn't dead, and even as a calm man, Aoshi pinched his nose a few times in exasperation. Although, he wasn't surprised that it would take awhile for them adjust. Aoshi himself was trying to cope with this new Misao already.

Sano shook his head, still in disbelief, "Woah, what's this world coming to? Yesterday we just found out about Weasel and now the former Okashira came back too?"

Aoshi glanced a calm Kenshin; the omitsu was perlexed by the former hitokiri's ki. It was weak...so weak that it couldn't even be compared to half of the strength of 'rurouni Kenshin', or even 'Battousai'.

"TOU-SAN KAA-SAN!" Kayko's horrified scream halted their conversation. The girl ran out the shoji, eyes slightly glazed and looked around frantically. Kaoru sat up, "oh no…is she reliving her family's deaths?"

To Aoshi's surprise, the girl dove towards him and snuggled between his chest and Misao, who was in his arms. He dared not to move, but he was slightly puzzled by the warm content slowly consuming his being. A child resting between himself and his Misao…… wait, his Misao? He shook his head in denial, deciding it too early to think about Misao this way. But still… does he want a child?

Misao's eyes fluttered open, looking around in confusion. She signed in satisfaction when she found Aoshi-sama's arms still around her with Kayko in the middle. It was as if they are a family…… Misao held back unshed tears. These past few days….ever since her arrival in Tokyo, she felt her life change. Either for the better or for the worse Misao couldn't decide but, as she lay in his arms, surrounded by friends, she smiled faintly, declaring that nothing could've been better. So what if her body health is quickly declining? Kami had been kind enough to give Aoshi-sama back.

"Ah, Shinomori, back at last I see," Saitou puffed on his cigarette, wolf eyes narrowing in amusement as the icy man scowled lightly.

Something clicked in her brain at his nochalant voice, and Misao growled, "You knew all along he was alive? You knew? And what the heck are you doing here anyways?"

Saitou smirked, "Aw, what a pity. Weasel girl again because ickle icicle there returned? I knew it; once a hitokiri, always a hitokiri; once a Shinsengumi, always a Shinsengumi; once a weasel, always a weasel."

Surprisingly the Yaminobu didn't make any moves on Misao for two long weeks. It kept all of them on constant alert alright, but for Misao it somehow dug out her old spirit. Everyone are so glad to see the Misao's old, um, weasel-ness, showing some evidence that at least Misao is Misao, not 'Arashi'.

Kayko and Aoshi got along pretty well, and Misao felt a strange surge of pride whenever Aoshi complimented the girl's skills (indirectly). For Aoshi, it hard not to be attached to the little girl. She reminded all too much of Aoshi's memory of Misao.

Surehe spent time with her but they don't talk, just silently enjoying each other's warmth. The problem was that Aoshi doesn't know what to talk about, nor does he know what t do anymore. He had spent the last few years trying to find her and now he did, he was at lost what was the right thing to do.

Misao remembered him as a silent man and knew he wouldn't change, but that trait was part of the man she loves……yes, she loves. No more timid blushes, well, at least just a faint hue not all beet red like she used to.

And there they were, originally napping and was rudely awaken by the arrival of a very much univited (again) guest.

"Tsk, tsk, I never said he was dead did I? Now don't you give me that look tanuki-girl it wasn't like I knew he was alive until some time ago……" Saitou backed away mockingly from a fuming Kaoru. Misao's anger was promptly ignored.

"Oi Saitou, what're we gonna do eh? It ain't like ole Dan-na would hold off fer long. It's ben two weeks already," Chou commented dryly, folding his arms but eyeing Misao's katana, as if mesmerized. He ignored a certain chicken-head's remarks about 'brooms'.

"Dan-na?" Aoshi blinked slowly, still wearing his blank expression.

"Exactly what we came to talk to you about. The leader of the Yaminobu is…….rather surprisingly, named Kai, promptly promoted Dan-na……"drawled Saitou, his back facing Misao. She willed herself to calm down; thanks to all her training or else she wouldn've pummel that psycho cop to the ground already.

Aoshi blinked again, "I see……but I knew of no one with that name and I sure don't recall……"

"Wrong. Kai……well, otherwise known as Dan-na, he has quite a bit of connections between this man whom I'm sure you know quite a bit about – Takeda Kanryuu."

While the Kenshingumi looked grim, Misao gaped in horror and hatred. Aoshi's eyes were frozen, but a trembling rage could be felt underneath those glaciers. Saitou threw the cigarette onto the ground and stamped on it, the soft thud being the only sound in the whole courtyard.

As Aoshi stayed silent, Misao spoke up, eyes blazing, trying to keep her voice steady, "Well, what does he want this time? I've never met him, but that name……one who…one who…"

Chou closed his eyes and put his gloved fingers on his long chin, "Eh, nah, itachi…… Takeda Kanryuu was found dead more than five years ago."

"I killed him," Aoshi spoke up quietly and unexpectedly. Misao looked up at him sharply. Aoshi continued in a monotony tone, "At that time my memory is not yet gained, besides my own name. But then I got this urge to just rip him……my blood called out to me. And I remembered that my fighting stles are kenpo and Nitou Kodachi Ryuu……"

Saitou sighed irritably, "Exactly my point, Shinomori. Forgotten or not, you killed him, an important client of the Yaminobu and now he's trying to track you down. Of course, as Chou reported, he doesn't know you yet………but he seemed to have quite a bit of problems with you, Weasel."

Misao held back her surprise, ignoring Saitou pointedly, "What does he want with me….do you know, Chou?"

Chou opened one of his eyes, "Eh, you are the last of the Makimachi line………apparently there is some kind of old grudge between yore grandfather and him, something about him making Kai falling down a cliff or something……"

Aoshi's head snapped up; others gasped at the visible fury burning in his slitted pupils, "Okashira Makimachi….. he said the same thing. He said Kouri's killer fell down the cliff………is that him? He killed my sister?"

Misao clenched her teeth in realization, "And he swore revenge on us, the Makimachi……… and he killed Grandfather, Mother and Father…..that was what he did, isn't it, Saitou!" Her family, and the legendary Kouri that her mother talked about, her best friend. Aoshi's sister……her death gave him his cold demeanor.

Saitou tossed the cigarette, not bothering to stamp on it this time. He spoke dryly, "So the weasel actually has a brain? Yes, this is what we've gathered so far. We'll take our leave now won't we? You can be sure they will come to us, since the deadline for Chou's assignment is today."

Their departure was ignored completely since, besides Kenshin, they were all in deep shock.

"So……tell us more about the um…" Sano scratched his gravity-defying hair, not sure how to word his question. Misao knew what he wanted to say but…… no she had never discussed this with anyone, save Aoshi. Aoshi's eyes reverted back to their icy color, but Misao could still see fury glinting beneath that cover.

"Perhaps later, Sano……"

* * *

"THAT CHOU SHALL BE STRIPPED OF FLESH AND BOILED!" Dan-na roared in rage, his subordinates glancing worriedly at their furious leader.

He sunk back into his chair, his mechanical arm shattering the armrests when he gripped them too hard.

"Leel...has the reinforcements arrived yet?"

A dark clad man came forward slightly and bowed in submission, "Hai, Dan-na. He should stay undercover around the target area."

Dan-na smiled cruelly, "Ah, yes, none of them shall escape my wrath... oh yes, even that Takani clinic shall be destroyed. After all, she's the main cause of downfallfor Kanryuu. Hher brother was such a gullible idiot...telling me where that opium woman is."

* * *

The news Saitou had brought yesterday was still unnerving, as Kenshin himself was quite worried about the Yaminobu, thus making the rest of the gang equally anxious. On top of that, Kenshin seemed to be hiding something as did Misao, making it difficult for Aoshi to contain his composure.

The whole spell of secrecy was broken when Kenshin somehow dropped the laundry basket, spilling the contents all over the place. At this, Aoshi calmly stated, "You are burdened with illness, Battousai."

Kaoru suddenly broke into tears and hugged her husband tight. Sano and Yahiko only stared blankly into space, though their fistswere clenched hard. Kenshin patted her back consolingly, but he looked even wearier than her.

Kenshin confirmed Aoshi's suspicion, "Indeed I am, Aoshi…… all these years of using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu had already taken its toll on me…… I can barely wield a shinai as I am now. Apparently, my health is going to decline to its minimum……… Misao-dono, I trust you know what I am talking about, that you are?"

Misao felt eyes on her. There was no accusation in Himura's tone but merely concern. She glanced at Aoshi who was gazing at her intently. Misao took a deep breath, "Yes, Himura. After all, how could I manage to master all these techniques? I never realized ...until last year, that each time I use Futae no Kiwami or near shukuchi speed, the more frequent I cough up blood. It was only a theory that my ki was consumed too much, much more than my body could sustain but……you've confirmed it for me. Striving myself to master it all, I must have unconsciously put too much strain on my body, channelling too much ki………" she trailed off when she felt Kayko hugging her. Misao bit her lips and embraced the little girl back.

Everyone but Kenshin looked even more distressed. Aoshi's expression was unreadable. Kenshin calmly spoke, "Misao-dono…… I must say I'm impressed that your will had pulled you through all these years but…I must say you shouldn't use any of those attacks again. At first, I thought you'd gotten the tuberculosis, as it seemed to be the same symptom. But now, thinking back on how Futae no Kiwami could backfire, you are probably suffering from internal injuries with lack of ki for inner defense……."

"Why…" Aoshi whispered unexpectedly, but before Misao could answer, Sano roared furiously at the stoic man, "Why you asked? Do you have any idea how much weasel girl suffered because of you huh? Heck we don't even know what she went through all these years and you dare ask why? It was all because of you bastard that all this happened!"

Misao yelled, "Sano! Don't blame him! It wasn't his fault that he lost his memory! He didn't make me leave Kyoto…I decided that myself! He didn't force me to wander around either……. Please don't blame everything on him!" Again she felt unshed tears but she already knew not a single drop of them would drop. She sighed in frustration.

An awkward silence descended upon the dojo, Aoshi pointedly looking away from her. Misao felt another tingling of pain in her heart, but it had nothing to do with her health. Aoshi ……was he blaming himself again? Was he… disappointed in her?

The sound of the dojo door opening brought their attentions. Kaoru wiped her tears hastily and was about to greet their guests, Misao beat her to it, "I'll go, Kaoru-san."

She bit her lips in anticipation; she really was in no mood of Saitou's remarks again. However, when she reached the front door, she felt that as if fate wanted to play another trick and further complicate things.

Misao stood in shock as she took in the appearances of her former mentors, friends and, unknown to her, those who still love her.

"Sou……Sou-chan, Kama-san……"

-

-

End of Chapter 13

-

-

(the song's the second ending of Fullmetal Alchemist. I really love the lyrics...)

So...I seemed to be able to reply to signed reviewers...that's a pretty neat function! THANX FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!

Well, the return of Sou and Kama is something I've planned from the beginning (and something else too mufufufu). And I bet no one guessed it... the one who actually asked Megumi's brother Saizo of her whereabouts is not Aoshi, but Kai!

Oh yea, Kai does't know about his son yet, vice versa. Kai only knew 'the child prodigy', Okashira of oNiwabanshuu at age 15, nothing more. The name Shinomori seemed to slip by his rather mental mind...lol

I promise some real actions...

-

_Nandemo nai…… daijoubu. Taada,wadashi wa tsukareta - _It's nothing...I'm fine, I'm just tired.

-

-

Again, please review and give me comments!

-

Kaco


End file.
